Ranma 12: Artes Marciales en Londres, Inglaterra
by 97pupi
Summary: Ranma y todos los demás se verán envueltos en una competencia de Artes Marciales gracias a Akane, ¿Que les aguardará? ¿Ranma se pondrá celoso? ¿Hay muchas amenazas? Mal summary  P... ¡mejor lean!
1. Invitación ¡Iremos a Inglaterra!

¡Kon´nichiwa! Les traigo una historia sin fines de lucro. La idea me salió después de estar pensando en artes marciales (no pregunten por qué =P). Trataré de hacerla lo más entretenidamente posible.

El disclamer es el mismo de siempre, y la trama se ubica en el año 2011 (digo, para que nos acostumbremos a Ranma en el mundo actual, pero conservando su historia).

Sin nada más que decir… ¡Empezamos!

* * *

><p>Un día en la escuela Furinkan, el joven Saotome se reñía consigo mismo en el baño por alguna estupidez (cosas de él).<p>

-Ok, Ranma, relájate. Sé que ibas a declarártele este mismo día, pero ¡no te pudiste haber puesto así! ¡Digo, solo porque te puso su cara de ángel inocente ya caíste!-

Escuchó un ruido, asi que detuvo su charla consigo mismo.

-Oye, ¿ya te enteraste?- Dijo uno de los jóvenes.

-No, ¿Qué pasa Makoto?- Preguntó el otro chico.

-Ranma Saotome le pidió a Akane Tendo que si por favor hablaban en privado-

-¿Y ella que le dijo?-

-Le dijo que lo que fuera a decir que lo soltara de una buena vez, ya que no debería de ser algo importante-

-¡Oh diablos! ¡De seguro la insultó!-

-¡No! ¡Se puso nervioso y quería como desmayarse!-

-¡Pero si él es el gran Ranma Saotome!-

-¡Pues quien sabe, lo único que sé es que es un tonto!- Ante esto el chico de trenza quería ir a partirle toda su cara.

"Tranquilízate Ranma, cuenta hasta diez y no habrá problemas"

-¡Akane no se ha dado cuenta porque es muy inocente, pero es obvio que toda la escuela sabe que a Ranma le importa ella, y mucho!-

-¡Si, por eso lo envidio!-

-Bueno, ya vámonos-

-Sí-

Esperó a que se fueran los chicos que habían entrado y prosiguió con su regaño cuando se retiraron.

-Bien, por poco y te desmayas en frente de ella. ¡Por dios! ¡Me enfrento a un Orochi, a Herb y a Saffron, pero no me puedo enfrentar a su cara de ángel que me trae loco! ¡Y por si fuera poco toda la escuela ya se dio cuenta, ahora me harán burla y los locos de siempre me buscarán!- Se detuvo por un momento, miró el bote de basura con frustración -¡¿Qué me pasa?- Exclamó golpeándolo.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Se escuchó un grito muy familiar para él.

-Akane- Murmuró.

Corrió lo más rápido posible para poder ver qué fue lo que pasó. El grito provino del vestidor de chicas. Y cuando llegó vio a todas las chicas menos a ¿Akane?

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- Preguntó Ranma tapándose los ojos para no ver a las chicas semidesnudas.

-¡Ese viejo se llevó nuestra ropa!- Exclamó Yuka.

-¡Si, y nos dejó humilladas!- Exclamó Sayuri.

-¡¿Y Akane?- Preguntó Ranma más nervioso sin dejar de taparse los ojos.

-¡Ranma, Akane olió un tranquilizante que Happosai le hizo oler, cayó inconsciente y se la llevó con toda y ropa intima!- Dijo Lolita vestida.

-¿Sabes a donde fueron?-

-¡Sí! ¡Sígueme!-

Y así ambos chicos fueron por Akane, a los cuales se les sumó Kuno, Ryoga (quien se había extraviado y creyó que estaba en Kioto), Toshio, Kohaku, Shampoo, Mousse (solo por la chinita) y Ukyo. Happosai iba delante de ellos con Akane en los brazos.

-¡Suéltela viejo decrepito!- Exclamó Ranma.

-¡Ranma! ¡No pienso dejar a mi querida Akane-chan!- Respondió Happosai.

-¡Airen, venir a Shampoo!- Exclamó la chinita.

-¡No, Ran-chan vendrá conmigo!- Gritó Ukyo.

-¡Devuélvame a mi bella diosa señor!- Exclamó Kuno.

-¡Rayos, ya les dije que no!-Exclamó Happosai volteando a ver a Ranma.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?- Exclamó Akane, quien acababa de despertar.

-¡Akane-chan!- Exclamó Happosai con su cara de perrito.

-¡Que la suelte!- Exclamaron Ranma, Ryoga, Toshio, Kohaku y Kuno en unísono.

-¡¿Ranma?- Preguntó Akane sorprendida.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el Dojo Tendo…<p>

-Tendo, que bueno que estamos entrenando muy duro Jajajajajaja- Dijo Genma.

-Lo mismo opino Saotome jejejejeje- Comentó Soun.

-Ya está listo el té - Dijo Nodoka entrando con la bandeja que contenían té.

-Papá, creo que Nabiki, Alexander y Shin-Lee vienen corriendo- Comentó Kasumi.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó el patriarca.

-Será mejor que se abstengan a lo que viene después- Dijo Nabiki escondiéndose detrás de un muro.

-Espérame Nabiki- Dijo Shin-Lee.

-Ciertamente a la ciencia no le gustaría que yo muriera- Dijo Alexander.

Nodoka agarró a Chieko y se ocultó con Kasumi, Soun y Genma detrás del mismo muro que los otros.

* * *

><p>-¡Ranma! ¡Venir a Shampoo!- Exclamó la chinita.<p>

-¡No Shampoo, deja en paz a Saotome y ven a mí!- Dijo Mousse.

-¡Ranma, hay que detener al viejo!- Exclamó Toshio.

-Espera, algo están haciendo él y Ryoga- Comentó Kohaku.

-¡Viejo, ya me harto!- Exclamó Ryoga tratando de dañar a Happosai con el Bakusai Tenketsu, sin éxito alguno.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡No me harán nada jovencitos!-

-¡Bájeme libidinoso!- Exclamaba Akane tratando de pegarle.

-¡Akane-chan, no le hagas nada a Happy!- Y Akane seguía con sus intentos de pegarle –Tengo que calmarte-

-¡Que la suelte!- Exclamó Ryoga.

-¡Akane, ten mucho cuidado! ¡Odoroki shiyō-sa sessaku gijutsu!- Exclamó Toshio sacando todos sus shuriken que tenía debajo de la manga, pero el viejo y Akane los esquivaron.

-¡Maldita sea!- Exclamó Toshio enojado.

-¡Akane!- Dijo Kohaku intentado atacar a Happosai, pero recibió un fuerte golpe del viejo, y ni se diga de Kuno.

-¡Ranma, ¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó Ryoga.

-Solo tenemos que quitarle a Akane para luego atacar al viejo-

Ryoga volvió a intentar lo del Bakusai Tenketsu sin éxito alguno, mientras que Ranma saltó sobre la cabeza del chico-cerdo y con un movimiento ágil quitó a Akane de los brazos del viejo verde.

-Ranma- Murmuró ella sorprendida y sonrojada, mientras era colocada por el chico detrás de la espalda de este.

-¡Ya verá viejo indecente!- Exclamó Ranma mientras despedía un aura de batalla.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Murmuró Akane algo preocupada.

-¡Ranma, no puedes!- Exclamó Toshio.

-¡Mi hermosa diosa, yo te rescataré de ese odioso Saotome!- Exclamó Kuno.

-¡Aire, dejar a chica violenta!-

-¡Saotome, deja de hechizar a Shampoo!-

-¡Ranma, no es buena idea lo que harás!- Exclamaron Ryoga y Kohaku.

-¡Muchacho, ahora no! ¡Estamos cerca del Dojo!-

-¡Moukou daka hisha!- Y Ranma sacó el poder

-¡Ran-chan!-

-¡Ranma!- Exclamó Akane cerrando los ojos.

El poder dio en el blanco, pero todos los involucrados en la persecución salieron volando en la misma dirección del viejo: El dojo. Ranma protegió a Akane para que cayera sana y salva, mientras los integrantes de la familia Tendo-Saotome veían como la nube de polvo que se había hecho se esfumaba.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó Ranma mientras se levantaba de encima de Akane, ya que la había protegido.

-¡Mi Dojo!- Exclamó Soun entre lagrimas.

-Airen, Shampoo creer que a ti pasársele la mano- Dijo Shampoo.

-Ran-chan, ahora si estás perdido-

-Ranma- Murmuró Akane.

-Muchachos, vengan conmigo- Dijo Soun con un aura negra.

-¡En tu cara Saotome!- Exclamaron sus enemigos.

Y así los dos jóvenes dejaron a la manada de locos que también estuvo expuesta a la persecución, para ser asesinados por Soun.

* * *

><p>Sala de la residencia Tendo…<p>

-Necesito la explicación del porque destruyeron mi Dojo- Exigió Soun.

-Pues… este… yo… fue sin querer- Dijo Ranma.

-Si fuera sin querer no te hubieras excedido hijo- Comentó Genma (tan útil como siempre).

-Pero, papá ¡¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer?- Exclamó Ranma enojado.

-¡Controlar tu fuerza muchacho!-

-¡Basta! El solo me trató de salvar de Happosai- Dijo Akane.

-Por lo menos lo hiciste por mi pequeña-

-¡Bah! ¡¿Quién quería salvar a una chica tan fea, pechos planos e inútil como ella?-

-¡Ranmaaaaaaaaaaa!- Exclamó Soun mostrando su cara de demonio.

'Zaz'

-No tenias que decir eso- Dijo Akane dándole un zape en la cabeza.

'Ding Dong'

-Yo abro- Dijo Akane saliendo de ahí.

Ya que la chica se fue Ranma, Genma y Soun siguieron con la plática.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?- Dijo Soun.

-Ranma pagará todo- Dijo Genma.

-¡¿Y yo porque?- Reclamó Ranma.

-Porque eres el responsable de todo este daño- Comentó Genma.

-¡Yo no soy culpable! ¡Solo traté de salvar a Akane!-

-¿Estás diciendo que no me pagarás y que salvaste a Akane porque te preocupó?- Preguntó Soun.

-¡En primer lugar, no le pagaré porque no soy culpable, y en segundo lugar no me interesa ella!- Exclamó Ranma (mentira, todos sabemos que ella no le puso una pistola en la cabeza)

-¡Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Volvió a exclamar Soun con su cabeza de Demonio.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Papá, Tío Genma, Ranma, vengan!- Exclamó Akane con un tono de emoción desde la entrada.

Los tres hombres se empezaron a preocupar y fueron corriendo a ver si Akane se encontraba bien.

-¡¿Qué pasa?- Exclamaron los tres al unisonó.

-¡Miren!- Dijo Akane sonriendo mientras les enseñaba una invitación con detalles algo británicos y un paquete.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Ranma tomando el paquete en sus manos.

-Papá, ¿Te acuerdas del concurso?- Preguntó Akane.

-¿El concurso de artes marciales?-

-¡¿Qué?- Exclamó Genma sorprendido.

-Bien, vamos a leer la invitación- Dijo Ranma abriéndola.

_Estimado Dojo Tendo:_

_Usted y su equipo está cordialmente invitado al 8° Concurso Anual de Artes Marciales, en el que participarán diferentes Dojos de todo el mundo. Los equipos deberán ser de diez integrantes de 14 a 20 años y de otros dos integrantes que deberán tener entre 8 y 13 años. _

_La competencia empezará el día 1ero de Marzo del 2011. La sede es en Londres, Inglaterra. En el paquete ya vienen contemplados los boletos del avión, el hotel donde se hospedarán y el reglamento. Esperamos contar con su presencia._

_Atte. El Comité de Artes Marciales._

-¡Wow!- Exclamaron Ranma y Genma.

-¡Si, fuimos invitados!- Exclamó Soun dando saltos con su hija de emoción.

-¡Genial! ¡Nosotros iremos!- Dijo Genma.

Akane y Soun dejaron de saltar y miraron hacia ellos dos preocupados.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Ranma.

-Cuñadito, tu Dojo no está invitado- Dijo Nabiki.

-Bueno, eso es cierto, Ranma, el Dojo Tendo no incluye al Dojo Saotome- Dijo Nodoka.

-¡¿Por qué?- Exclamó Ranma enojado.

-Bueno… será p-porque… tu y y-yo… no est-tamos casados- Dijo Akane sonrojada.

-Y al no estar casados el Dojo Saotome y Tendo no están unidos, aunque sean prometidos- Concluyó Nabiki.

-Ah… bueno… etto… yo…- Balbuceó Ranma.

-Pero en cambio, si tú perteneces al equipo, te podrían llevar- Dijo Kasumi.

-Bien… entonces yo me apunto- Dijo Ranma.

-¡Yo también ir!- Exclamó Shampoo.

-¡Yo iré Ran-chan!-

-¡Lo haré solo por Shampoo!- Exclamó Mousse.

-¡Y nosotros por Akane!- Exclamaron Kohaku, Toshio y Kuno.

-¡Akane, yo también iré!- Exclamó Ryoga.

-¡Lo mismo yo!- Dijo Lolita.

-Bien, ya que somos diez, nos faltan dos- Dijo Akane.

Todos se quedaron pensativos por momento hasta que dos niños entraron por la puerta.

-Hola- Dijo Shin-Lee.

-¿Ya arreglaron el problema del Dojo?- Preguntó Alexander.

Todos los miraron y esbozaron una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué nos ven así?- Preguntó Shin-Lee.

-¿Quisieran participar en un concurso de Artes Marciales? Preguntó Akane.

-¡Wow! ¡Yo sí!- Exclamó Shin-Lee.

-Yo paso- Dijo Alexander.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Ranma.

-No soy bueno en las artes marciales- Dijo él.

-Para eso hay entrenamiento- Comentó Soun.

-Es que… yo…-

-¡Eres un cobarde!- Dijo Shin-Lee sacándole la lengua.

-¡Esta bien, yo lo haré solo por el Dojo!-

-¡Bien, como el primer lugar es dinero, con eso se podrá reconstruir el Dojo que Ranma destruyó!- Dijo Soun.

-¡Oiga!- Exclamó Ranma.

Y así, otra aventura les esperará. Este concurso se encontrará rodeado de muchas emociones y sucesos, además de que Akane encontrará un enemigo pasado, y Ranma una amenaza para él en cuanto al amor de Akane. El tiempo dirá si ellos ganarán el concurso o no.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bien ¡he terminado! Quería terminarlo el Viernes, pero debido a que me fui de excursión al Six Flags el Jueves, no avancé nada =P. Ojalá y les haya gustado esta introducción, pues en el próximo capítulo veremos su llegada a Londres y aparecerá un amigo de Akane, amenaza para Ranma jeje. Asi que si les gusta que Ranma se ponga celoso, pues verán mucho de eso.<p>

Recibo comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y criticas (mas no insultos). Arigatou Gozaimasu a todos los que leen y comentan, y los que simplemente leen.

Saludos y Sayonara de parte de… ¡Sandy!


	2. ¡Celos y encuentros!

¡Kon´nichiwa! Traigo con ustedes el segundo capítulo de esta historia. La verdad aquí saldrá un Ranma muy pero muy celoso, pues nos encontraremos con alguien que fue amigo de Akane en ese concurso, y dos hermanos rivales de Akane.

Gracias a los que me han leído y los que comentan. La trama está ubicada en el año 2011 y el disclamer ya se lo saben.

Ya que no tengo nada más que decir… ¡Comenzamos!

* * *

><p>Residencia Tendo, domingo 26 de febrero…<p>

-Ya casi está todo- Dijo Ranma trayendo su mochila con todo y futón.

-¡Ya llegué!- Exclamó Shin-Lee con su maletita.

-Ahí voy- Dijo Alexander todo desanimado.

-Ya llegue hijo, y traje todo lo necesario jejeje- Dijo Genma con su mochila enorme y futón.

-Veo que ambos venimos preparados- Comentó Ranma.

-Ya llegué- Dijo Soun, pero vio a los dos Saotome.

-Ya… vine- Dijo Akane bajando con su maleta, pero deteniéndose al ver a los Saotome con sus mochilas enormes.

-Oigan, ¿Por qué vienen con esas mochilas?- Preguntó Akane.

-Pues verás Akane, saldremos y es mejor salir preparados- Respondió Genma.

-De verás, ¿Por qué no traes una mochila grande Shin-Lee? Considerando que eres mi hermano debes de seguir las reglas Saotome- Dijo Ranma.

-Mmm… bien, será porque…- Comentó Alexander.

-Porque no saldremos al bosque ni acamparemos, iremos a un hotel- Dijo Soun.

-Sí, verán, sabemos que ustedes no suelen viajar en avión, por eso les compramos unas maletas para que empacaran su ropa y pertenencias. Además, no necesitarán el futón- Dijo Akane.

-Pero… es que… nosotros… ¿somos unos idiotas verdad?-Murmuró Ranma.

Todos asintieron. Genma y Ranma suspiraron por sentir pena por ellos mismos.

-Necesitarán cambiar las maletas- Sugirió Alexander.

Ya una vez que cambiaron sus maletas se dispusieron a ir por los demás. Mientras Nodoka, Nabiki, Kasumi y Chieko llegarían en unos días.

* * *

><p>Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio…<p>

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Qué raro ser esto!- Exclamó Shampoo viendo sorprendida un avión enorme despegando cerca de la ventana (eso qué ¿verdad?)

-¡Esto es impresionante!- Murmuró Mousse acomodándose sus gafas como siempre lo hace.

-No entiendo porque se ponen así- Dijo Ukyo.

-Será porque vienen de un pueblo chino que se encuentra alejado de la tecnología- Dijo Lolita.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde está el baño?- Preguntó Ryoga al ver solo un asiento de la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

Toshio y Kohaku suspiraron con una gotita de anime en su cabeza.

-Ven- Dijo Toshio.

-Nosotros te llevaremos- Comentó Kohaku.

Y así se llevaron al chico eternamente perdido rumbo al baño.

Kuno se encontraba mirando incómodamente a Akane, y la chica se encontraba sentada con Shin-Lee y Alexander.

-¿Por qué me mira así?- Murmuro Akane a Shin-Lee.

-Tal vez porque algo quiere contigo- Murmuró Alexander.

-Pero me ve más raro que las otras veces, no lo sé, algo más…-

-¿pervertido?- Murmuró Shin-Lee.

-Exacto-

-Pues que esperabas si estás vestida con un short de mezclilla y una sudadera ligera- Dijo Shin-Lee.

-¡Pero eso no es motivo para que me vea así!- Exclamó ella enojada.

En eso sintió que alguien la agarraba por detrás, pero una mano en su cadera y la otra en sus pechos.

-No tienes porque ponerte así, mi hermosa Akane Tendo-

'Zaz'

-¡Y tú no tienes porque hacer eso!- Exclamó Akane mientras su mano quedaba en la cara del chico.

'Zaz'

Otra mano golpeó a Kuno, esta vez era la de cierto chico que ya conocemos.

-Por favor, no des este espectáculo aquí- Dijo Ranma frunciendo el seño.

Y Kuno quedó tirado en el suelo.

-¡Uyyyyyyyy, alguien se puso celoso!- Se burlaron Shin-Lee y Alexander.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Yo no estoy celoso de alguien tan poco atractiva como ella!- Y el orgullo se hizo presente.

-¡Pues no te pedí que lo golpearas!-

-¡Y todavía que te ayudo a golpearlo me agradeces de esta forma!-

-¡Entonces si te preocupaste por mí en algo!-

-¡Claro que no!-

En su discusión Soun y Genma los interrumpieron.

-Por favor, no discutan aquí, es un aeropuerto familiar- Dijo Soun.

-Lo siento- Murmuró Akane bajando la mirada y sonrojada, cosa que a Ranma le causó un cosquilleo en su estomago.

-Bien, aquí están los boletos- Dijo Genma entregándoselos a cada uno.

-Hay que entregar los demás- Dijo Soun.

Y cuando se fueron los chicos ya no se encontraban peleando.

-Bien, ¿Qué dice tu boleto?- Preguntó Akane.

¡Esta chica es loca! De un momento a otro cambió de humor.

-Bien, este, mejor lee el tuyo primero- Dijo él.

-No, léelo tú-

-No, tú-

-No, tú-

-No, tú-

-¡No, tú!-

-¡No, tú!

-¡Que no, mejor tú primero!-

-¡Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que lo leas tú!- Y aquí vamos de nuevo.

-¡TÚ!-

-¡TÚ!-

'Pasajeros con destino a Londres, favor de entrar en la puerta que conducirá al avión. Gracias'.

Eso puso fin a la discusión entre los dos, y como rayos subieron al avión algo sonrojados porque todas las personas que se encontraban ahí vieron el espectáculo.

* * *

><p>Dentro del avión…<p>

Todos se posicionaron en sus lugares, pero los que tenían asignados en el boleto, así que solo faltaban los dos chicos que hace un ratitito estaban discutiendo.

-¡Llegamos!- Exclamaron ambos con sus maletas.

-¡Llegaron tarde!- Exclamó Soun sentado con Genma.

-¡¿Por qué no tocarme con Airen?- Exclamó desilusionada Shampoo, que estaba sentada al lado de Mousse, el cual se encontraba viendo a Shampoo melosamente.

-¡Ran-chan, me temo que no estaré sentada contigo!- Exclamó Ukyo sentada al lado de Kohaku.

-¡Mi hermosa Akane Tendo, no podré estar a tu lado!- Exclamó Kuno sentado al lado de Ryoga, el cual veía a Ranma con un serio enojo.

-Lastima por ustedes dos- Dijo Lolita sentada al lado de Toshio quien cruzaba los brazos enojado.

-¡Les tocó sentarse juntos!- Exclamaron Shin-Lee y Alexander sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Debe ser un error!- Exclamó Ranma.

-Ehm, Ranma… no es un error… m-mira tú boleto- Dijo Akane.

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeee?- Exclamó Ranma algo sonrojado.

_Boleto de primera clase Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio Asiento No. 3B_

-Ch-checa el mío- Murmuró Akane.

_Boleto de primera clase Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio Asiento No. 3B_

Y a los dos chicos no les quedó otro remedio más que sentarse: Akane al lado de la ventana y Ranma al lado de la chica.

'Atención pasajeros, el avión despegará muy pronto, por favor colóquense el cinturón de seguridad'

Así lo hicieron, aunque Ranma estaba teniendo dificultades al abrochar su cinturón, cosa que notó Akane.

'Buenos días gente, soy el Capitán Jumonji, les aviso que despegaremos dentro de unos 5 minutos, por favor tomen las indicaciones y que disfruten de su vuelo. Gracias'

-Ehm, Ranma ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te ayude?- Preguntó Akane.

-No hace falta- Dijo Ranma tratando de disimular su costo de trabajo.

Y así se la pasó por tres minutos. La chica solo puso su mano en su cara y sacudió su cabeza. Ranma se encontraba todavía en su lucha, cuando sintió que otra mano muy suave y cálida se posó sobre la suya, acto que sonrojó al joven de trenza.

-Mira, esta mano la pones acá- Dijo ella suavemente tomando la otra mano y haciendo que agarrara el seguro.

-Y ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es atorarlo aquí y ¡Listo!- Comentó ella mientras movía las manos del joven.

Akane lo volteó a ver y se encontró con su mirada azul-grisácea, mientras que Ranma se perdió en los ojos avellana de la chica. Desde el día en que trató de chantajearla para que dejara de usar el traje de batalla, y desde el día en el que entró en su habitación y la vio vestida de novia no había vuelto a ver a Akane tan hermosa con esa cara de inocente ángel infantil que la caracterizaba, aun a pesar de saber que su carácter era el de una fiera.

Akane se sonrojó al igual que Ranma, y empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, inclinándose hacia arriba a la cabeza del chico. Ranma quería aprovechar que todos estaban en sus lugares con el cinturón puesto, pero claro, el orgullo salió y lo único que hizo fue voltear su cara al otro lado (Tonto, el se lo pierde -_-)

La chica se dio cuenta de que Ranma no hizo nada, y aun sonrojada miró hacia su ventana, dejando de pensar en lo que había pasado.

Una vez que el avión despegó, ambos chicos estaban sumergidos en un silencio algo incomodo, ya que se encontraban hundidos en sus pensamientos. Y la noche cayó, dejando a los dos adolescentes despiertos todavía. Ranma intentaba articular una frase de agradecimiento para su prometida, ya que lo ayudó con el cinturón.

-A-Akane…-

-¿Qué pasa Ranma?- Preguntó ella dando un bostezo.

-Q-quería saber s-si… si tu… bueno… si te sientes i-incomoda, pues… puedes c-cambiar el b-bolet-to con alguien-

-No, descuida, no hay problema- Dijo ella volviendo a bostezar y miró a la ventana –Me siento más segura contigo- Murmuró.

Ranma se sonrojó al máximo, y se volvieron a quedar en un silencio profundo. Ya pasados cinco minutos el joven sintió que alguien se posaba en su hombro, y para su sorpresa era Akane, que se encontraba dormida.

Se sonrojó y empezó una batalla entre su conciencia y su cordura.

"Ranma, ¿Qué harás? Tienes que despertarla o algo malo pasará"

"No, ¿de qué hablas? Tienes a la chica más deseada de Furinkan, tienes que aprovechar de tenerla así"

"Pero ¿y si te sigue tachando de pervertido?"

"No, mejor si apoyo mi cabeza en la suya pueda dormir yo"

"¿Y arriesgarte a que te llame pervertido o baka? Mejor paso"

"¡No! ¡Tienes que hacerlo! Si no lo haces, te arrepentirás más tarde"

Y así, Ranma apoyó suavemente su cabeza contra la de su prometida, quien parecía respirar tranquilamente, lo cual puso al chico sonrojado. Pero por lo menos pudo dormir.

En la mañana…

Ranma y Akane se encontraban profundamente dormidos, pero empezaron a sentir un dedo que trataba de despertarlos.

-Disculpen- Dijo la voz de la azafata.

Ambos abrieron los ojos, pero Akane se extrañó de sentir la cabeza de alguien en la suya.

-¡¿R-Ranma?- Exclamó ella sonrojada.

El joven se despertó y recordó lo de anoche, asi que se paró rápidamente y ambos se apartaron un poco del otro totalmente sonrojados.

-Lamento que los haya interrumpido, entiendo que son prometidos y se han e querer mucho, pero en fin, solo quería saber si no se les ofrece algo de desayunar-

-Etto… ¡¿Tiene la carta?- Exclamó Akane.

-Si claro, se la dejaré y dentro de unos diez minutos volveré a tomar sus órdenes-

-Gracias- Dijo Akane aun sonrojada.

Cuando la azafata se fue, Akane agarró la carta y se volteó al lado de su ventana. Ranma solo la miró, y cinco minutos después se dio cuenta que la chica no apartaba su mirada del menú.

-¿Akane?- Preguntó el.

La chica lo volteó a ver con el menú aun sosteniéndolo en su cara, dejándola totalmente cubierta.

-Sí, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Me preguntaba si podrías quitarte el menú de las manos y dejar de cubrirte el rostro-

-Lo lamento, estoy checando el desayuno-

-¡Akane esto es enserio! ¡Deja el menú!-

Empezaron a forcejear, ya que el joven Saotome le quería quitar el menú a la pobre chica que a duras penas podía mantenerse así.

-¡Ja! ¡Te lo quité!- Exclamó Ranma, pero abrió los ojos al ver que Akane estaba sonrojada.

-¡No me digas que soy irresistible, y por eso te ocultas bajo el menú!- Dijo con el ego elevado al 1000%

-Y-yo… ¡Claro que no, ahora devuélveme el menú!-

Akane se lo trataba de quitar, pero el chico alzaba su mano. Y alguien detrás de ellos apareció.

-Buenos días, peleoneros- Saludó Lolita en su asiento, el cual estaba detrás del de Ranma y Akane.

-¡Dile… que… me… regrese… el… menú!- Exclamó Akane siguiendo con su rutina de quitárselo.

-Ya dáselo Ranma-

-No, se sonrojó porque yo soy irresistible, y por eso se ocultó bajo el menú-

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Dámelo o me las pagarás!-

-Vamos Akane, solo admite que te mueres por…-

'Zaz'

-Mi- Repuso Ranma mientras tenía la cara hundida en el puño de su tierna prometida.

-Te lo advertí- Dijo Akane mientras agarraba el menú y lo leía.

-Y como siempre tenias que arruinarlo con tu bocota y orgullo- Murmuró Lolita a Ranma.

-Ca…llate- Murmuró el chico con dolor.

* * *

><p>Inglaterra, Hotel Royal of England…<p>

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Ser grandioso!- Exclamó Shampoo.

-¡Impresionante!- Exclamo Mousse.

-¡Esto no es nada! ¡Mi casa es mejor!- Exclamo Kuno.

-Ojala que aquí vendan Okonomiyakis- Dijo Ukyo.

-Ojala que Ryoga no se pierda- Murmuró Toshio a Kohaku.

-¡¿Cómo dijiste?- Exclamó Ryoga enojado.

-Ya, ya, cálmense, no es hora de pelear aquí- Dijo Lolita tranquilizándolos.

-Gracias por tranquilizarlos Lolita- Comentó Akane.

-Aunque lo intenten, seguirán siendo una bola de locos- Murmuró Ranma.

-Bien, señor Saotome, yo voy a ver las habitaciones que nos tocaron-

-Claro Tendo-

El señor Tendo fue a ver las habitaciones a la recepción donde estaba la lista de los Dojos con cada uno de los integrantes.

-Veamos… ¡Ajá! Dojo Tendo, representante de Japón- Dijo Soun.

Empezó a observar y de repente abrió los ojos enormemente al encontrarse con una sorpresa.

-¡Señor Saotome, venga rápido!-

Genma llegó tranquilamente, pero Soun lo empezó a alarmar.

-¡Tengo noticias!-

-¡No me diga que las habitaciones no están reservadas!- Y tomó de los hombros a su amigo sacudiéndolo –O lo que es peor ¡No me diga que no hay comida!-

-¡No, miré en la lista!-

Genma observó la lista y junto con su amigo empezaron a celebrar. Ranma observó el episodio que su padre y el señor Tendo armaron, asi que fue al chisme.

-¿Y ahora que les pasa?- Preguntó el joven confundido.

-Mira hijo, estoy orgulloso de esto- Dijo Genma acercando la cara de Ranma.

El chico pasó su dedo por su nombre, y se encontró con una sorpresa, cosa que lo hizo quedarse inmóvil.

-¡Yo querer ver si Shampoo tocar dormir con Ranma!- Dijo Shampoo viendo la lista, pero su cara se tornó desilusionada -¡Otra vez no!-

-Ran-chan, lástima que no nos tocó juntos-

-Saotome, te maldigo- Murmuró Kohaku.

-Perdí mi oportunidad- Murmuró Toshio.

-No, no puede estar pasándome esto a mí- Dijo Kuno.

-Me entero de que pasa algo, y te las verás Ranma- Murmuró Ryoga.

-¡Jeje, espero que Shampoo sea feliz durmiendo en la misma habitación que yo!- Exclamó Mousse contento.

-¿Ya están las habitaciones?- Preguntó Akane.

-…- Y Ranma seguía sin moverse.

Akane observó la lista y encontró su nombre junto con el de Ranma, por esto abrió los ojos enormemente.

-No puede ser- Murmuró ella mientras su padre la tomaba de un hombro.

-¿No es genial Akane?- Preguntó Soun.

-¡Muy bien, las llaves están ahí! ¡Ya se pueden ir a sus habitaciones!- Exclamó Genma.

Y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, obviamente a regañadientes, dejando solos a Akane y a Ranma, al cual no se le había pasado la impresión y seguía inmóvil con su dedo en la lista y mirando hacia el frente (con los ojos abiertos, claro)

-Ehm… Ranma… ¿estás bien?- Preguntó ella.

-…-

-¿Ranma?-

-…-

-¡Hey! ¡Jujuuuu!- Dijo agitando la mano enfrente de su cara.

-…-

-¡Hey! ¡Tierra llamando a Ranma! ¡Reacciona!-

-…-

-¡Ranma!-

-Disculpe señorita- Llamó el gerente del hotel, ya que estaba en la recepción –Tendrá que despegar a su amigo de la lista, pero rápido porque los demás huéspedes quieren verla-

-Sí, solo deme unos segundos más y ya-

-De acuerdo-

"Y ahora como lo despierto… veamos… ¡Ya sé! Aunque no sé si funcione, pero hay que intentarlo" Pensó Akane.

Ranma seguía mirando hacia el frente, pero en eso escuchó la voz de Akane.

-¡Claro que me encantaría salir contigo Toshio!-

-¡¿Qué?- Exclamó Ranma enojado y volteando hacia Akane.

-Pensé que no funcionaría- Dijo ella.

-¡¿Funcionar de qué? ¡Si piensas que saldrás con Kuno…!-

-¡Déjate de tonterías, solo era para que salieras de tu estado de shock!-

-¿Estaba en estado de shock?-

-¡Si no quieres dormir en la misma habitación que yo te puedes ir con Shampoo o Ukyo!- Exclamó Akane agarrando las llaves de su cuarto y yéndose al elevador.

-¡Hey, espera!- Exclamó Ranma alcanzándola.

Cuando subieron al elevador se quedaron en un profundo silencio, y esto contribuyó a que Ranma se pusiera a pensar de la frase que Akane no captó.

"Hay Akane… no captaste que la frase que me salió decía que tenía celos… ¡Qué bueno!, ¡¿Pero qué dices Ranma? ¡¿Desde cuándo pierdes en la batalla del amor?" Pensó el chico.

Ya una vez que el elevador los dejó en el piso indicado, ambos chicos caminaban, pero de repente la joven oyó una voz de alguien llamándola que no era su prometido.

-¡Akaneee!-

-¿Eh?-

Ambos voltearon a ver y se dieron cuenta de que era un joven de la misma edad que ellos, de cuerpo bien formado, la misma estatura que Ranma, cabellera castaña y ojos color azul claro. Iba vestido con un pantalón entubado de mezclilla y una camisa a cuadros gris remangada al estilo Ranma Saotome (jeje, ¿eso qué?).

-¿Sun Hee?- Murmuró Akane.

-¡Akane!- Exclamó el chico aludido saludando con la mano.

Akane enseguida esbozó una sonrisa y aventó su maleta a los brazos de Ranma.

-Detenme esto Ranma- Dijo Akane.

Ranma solo veía como Akane se abalanzaba sobre el otro chico y lo abrazaba. Y el otro joven la rodeó en un sincero y cálido abrazo, cosa que a Saotome no le gustó para nada. Cuando se separaron la chica empezó a entablar dialogo.

-¡Sun Hee-Kun, pensé que no te volvería a ver!- Exclamó contenta Akane.

-¡Y yo a ti, Akane-chan!-

-Es que me han vuelto a invitar-

-Sí, y después de tanto tiempo aún recuerdo las travesuras que solíamos hacer en el concurso-

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de Ranma Saotome. El joven de trenza se acercó algo molesto a los chicos que conversaban animadamente.

-¡Si, me acuerdo de que le pusimos un chicle!- Dijo Akane.

-¡Como olvidar la cara que puso!- Dijo Sun Hee.

-Ejem…- Carraspeó Ranma.

-Ah… ¡Oh! Ranma, el es Sun Hee Park, viene de Corea del Sur y es mi amigo- Dijo Akane presentando al chico con el que conversaba.

-¡Hola!- Saludó el chico coreano extendiendo la mano.

Ranma lo miró, y después miró la mano, se rehusaba por completo a saludar a aquel "extraño", pero al ver esto Akane le dio un codazo.

-Salúdalo, no seas grosero- Murmuró Akane a Ranma.

Al chico de trenza no le quedo de otra más que extenderle la mano a Sun Hee.

-Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, artista marcial-

-¡Vaya! Supongo que eres su amigo, ¿verdad?-

-Pues, algo así, es que…-

-Soy su prometido- Dijo Ranma.

-¡Akane, me sorprendes!- Exclamó Sun Hee alegremente a Akane.

-Yo… etto…- Murmuraron ambos chicos sonrojados.

-Bien, tengo que irme a mi habitación- Mencionó Sun Hee.

-Nosotros también- Dijo Akane -¡Adios, nos vemos luego!-

Los dos artistas marciales se estaban yendo, pero el chico coreano los interrumpió.

-Akane, espera-

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Me preguntaba si a tu equipo y a ti les gustaría sentarse al lado de mi equipo-

-Seguro-

-Bien, adiós-

-Adiós-

Después de la charla, Ranma y Akane estaban caminando hacia su departamento, pero en eso Akane chocó con alguien.

-¡Auch! ¡Oye fíjate por donde…!-

-Vaya, vaya, Akane, cuánto tiempo sin vernos- Dijo el joven que chocó con ella. Era de la misma estatura de Ranma, tenía el pelo rubio y ojos verdes, su cuerpo estaba bien formado, venia vestido con un pantalón entubado y una camisa color morada. Se le podría definir como un galán.

-¡T-tú!-

-Akane ¿Quién es él?- Murmuró Ranma.

-Mi dulce nena, se ve que no te olvidaste de mí-

Y Ranma seguía sin entender nada, además de que no le agradó lo de mi dulce nena.

-¡¿Qué quieres?- Exclamó Akane enojada.

-Nada, solo iba caminando mi me tropecé contigo, mira que pensar que una niña tan rara de solo 8 años cambiaria a ser una hermosa chica de 16-

-Pues se ve que ni el tiempo te hizo cambiar, sigues siendo igual de obstinado y mujeriego- Contraatacó Akane.

-No te me pongas así mi muñeca- Dijo el joven acariciando la barbilla de Akane.

-¡Hey!- Exclamó Ranma.

-¡¿Y tu quien eres?- Preguntó el joven misterioso.

-Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, ¡no le hagas nada a Akane!-

-¡Ja! ¡¿Qué tienes que ver tú con ella?-

-¡Me las vas a…!- Una mano lo detuvo del pecho.

-Déjalo Ranma- Dijo Akane para luego voltear a ver al otro chico -¡¿Por qué no mejor te vas a coquetear con alguien más, Taylor?-

-Bien, nos veremos en la cena, mi dulce Akane- Se despidió.

Akane empezó a caminar rápido. Sin duda algunas, Ranma tendría que preguntarle a Akane que fue todo eso, pero lo haría, durante la cena de bienvenida.

Continuara….

* * *

><p>Bien, he terminado el segundo capítulo. Perdón si se me pasó la mano en cuanto a lo largo, ¡Pero es que no podía evitarlo! Estaba inspirada =P. Ojalá y les haya gustado.<p>

Gracias otra vez a los que leen, comentan, me ponen en alertas de historia, historia favorita y autor favorito.

Saludos y sayonara de parte de… ¡Sandy!


	3. Recordando todo

¡Ni-hao! He regresado con ustedes y trayendo el tercer capítulo de la historia. Lamento la tardanza, pero es que la escuela me absorbió (y eso q voy en secu), además el 12 fue mi cumple (aplausos) y saben, lo curioso es que este día he terminado a pesar de estar desvelada. Por lo menos disfruté de bailar la Balada de Ranma y Akane de vals (esto sí es verídico, que quede claro eh!)

Gracias por sus comentarios, y también a los que leen. La trama está ubicada en el 2011, y pues Ranma no me pertenece (si fuera mío, sería famosa, rica, y además seguiría haciendo capítulos de él), es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Bien… ¡Comenzamos!

* * *

><p>Ranma y Akane estaban a punto de llegar a su habitación. Iban en silencio, y digamos que a ambos se les había olvidado el pequeño encuentro con ese bicho de Taylor.<p>

-O-oye Akane…- Dijo Ranma.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ehhh… yo… etto… Si… t-te sientes in-incomoda… podemos ca-cambiar de habitación con alguien más-

-Etto… no hace falta… me… siento más… protegida… contigo- Murmuró Akane.

Ranma se sonrojó ante esto, pero Akane iba peor.

"Y solo a ti se te ocurre decir eso Akane" Pensó la chica.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación (número 321) Akane empezó a poner la llave dentro del picaporte, pero antes de que lo hiciera Ranma la detuvo con la mano.

-¿Estás segura?-

-S-sí, hay que abrir el cuarto para… ver si hay una cama matrimonial o dos individuales-

Y cuando la llave estuvo adentro y la giró, se abrió la puerta. Ambos, nerviosos y ansiosos (todos sabemos que ellos quieren una cama matrimonial jeje xD) se adentraron. Akane encendió la luz y… dos caras algo desilusionadas se pudieron apreciar.

La habitación era muy amplia, contaba con un mini refrigerador, un bar, el baño era algo sencillo pues solo contaba con un jacuzzi que tenia sobres de espumas y aromatizantes, una tina y lo típico: la taza y el lavabo (si, que sencillo =P), un balcón se asomaba, dejando ver una vista agradable de la ciudad, y lo más importante… ¡Dos camas individuales!

-Amm… etto… q-que bien, ¿no crees?- Dijo Ranma con un tono de voz algo fingido.

-Sí, esta… bien- Comentó Akane fingiendo también.

Ambos chicos empezaron a desempacar, cada uno en sus muebles, y una vez terminado todo lo que hicieron, ya eran las 6:00 pm.

-Listo, terminé- Anunció ella dejándose caer en su cama.

-Amm… Akane, necesito preguntarte algo- Dijo Ranma sentándose en la suya.

-Claro, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Bien… ¿Quería saber quien…?- Su pregunta fue interrumpida ya que alguien tocó la puerta.

-Adelante- Respondieron ambos chicos.

Entraron los patriarcas de la familia Tendo y Saotome, quienes vieron a los dos chicos sentados y pareciendo hablar de algo interesante.

-Perdonen, ¿interrumpimos algo, quizás… romántico?- Preguntó Soun.

-Papá, no empieces, ¿ok?- Dijo Akane algo sonrojada.

-Lo lamentamos, es que venimos a decirles que más tarde, exactamente a las 8:00 necesitamos que se vistan, digo, no tan formalmente, pero si bien porque…- Genma fue interrumpido por Akane.

-Porque asistiremos a la cena de bienvenida, ¿verdad?- Dijo ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Exacto hija- Dijo Soun.

-Bien, estaremos ahí- Respondió Akane con una sonrisa.

-Entonces nos retiramos. Pasamos por ustedes al cuarto para las ocho- Dijo Soun.

-Claro- Dijo Akane.

Y los dos patriarcas se retiraron del cuarto, volviendo a dejar a los dos adolescentes.

-Vaya, parece que te lo tomas con calma- Comentó Ranma.

-Lo sé-

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno, son las 6:15, así que primero me bañaré yo- Dijo Akane.

-Está bien- Dijo Ranma.

-Pero necesito que te salgas de la habitación-

-¿Y por qué?-

-¿Por qué crees? Es para poder cambiarme-

-Pero…

-¡¿O es que acaso me quieres ver desnuda Hentai?- Reprochó Akane sonrojada y frunciendo el seño.

-¡C-claro que no!- Respondió Ranma sonrojado.

-¡Pues entonces sal!-

Y así Akane empujó a su prometido de una manera "cariñosa" hacia afuera de su habitación.

-¡Y quédate ahí!- Le gritó Akane antes de cerrarla.

Ranma solo pudo esperar ahí…

Pasaron 5 minutos…

Pasaron otros 5 minutos…

Y volvieron a pasar otros 5 minutos…

Pasó unos 5 minutos…

¿Ya les dije que después de lo anterior pasaron otros 5 minutos?

Ok, Akane se ha tardado, y mucho…

5 minutos más y… nada…

-Esto es muy bobo- Dijo Ranma, hasta que se le prendió el foco.

-Lo tengo- Dijo para sí mismo.

Enseguida fue corriendo a la habitación de su padre, y entro sin tocar la puerta. Los dos patriarcas, que jugaban no Shogi, sino ajedrez, se limitaron a observarlo.

Ya después de 10 minutos, Ranma salió del baño de ahí, y obviamente para ese entonces su padre ya le había traído una camisa china de color blanca con un pantalón del mismo color, pues Akane se había terminado de vestir.

-Gracias viejo, pero… ¿Cómo entraste si Akane se estaba bañando y cambiando?-

-Es que cuando entré estaba viendo la tele en tu cuarto, ya que me dijo que escuchó tu movimiento al terminar de vestirse, pero salió a verte y no estabas- Respondió el panda.

-¿O sea que se terminó de vestir justo cuando yo me salí?- Preguntó el chico algo confundido.

-Si- Respondió Genma.

A Ranma le cayó una gota de sudor en su cabeza (ya saben, de las del estilo anime), y cuando se vistió con su traje chino fue a su habitación a reclamar.

-¡Akane, pero que demoooooonios…!- Exclamó bajando su tono de voz al entrar a la habitación.

Akane traía puesto un vestido de tirantes color morado que llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, sus zapatillas eran moradas, parecidas a unas sandalias, pero en este caso tenían un tacón de 3 centímetros. Su cabello ya era más largo, le llegaba a un cuarto de su espalda, así que se puso un listón color morado en él, y se lo ondulo, o mejor dicho, se lo medio onduló, ya que apenas hace una semana empezaba a usar unas tenazas que Nodoka le dio de regalo de Navidad (con ayuda de Lolita). No llevaba maquillaje, pero no hacía falta porque Ranma se quedó de piedra al ver a Akane vestida así.

-Ranma, ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó ella preocupada al ver que el chico de trenza se quedó parado mirándola.

-¿Ranma?- Preguntó otra vez.

-Estoy en el cielo- Murmuró el esbozando una tonta sonrisa.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

Ranma se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, así que dejo de poner esa cara de tonto enamorado, se sonrojó y volteó su cara hacia otro lado, poniendo sus manos en su nuca.

-Nada-

-Eres muy raro- Dijo Akane.

-Di lo que quieras, pero… ¿Por qué te vestiste así?- Comentó Ranma todavía con la misma posición.

-Porque es una cena, no será muy formal, pero es una cena, y solo quería verme bien-

-Akane, lamento decirte esto, pero no te ves nada bien ¡Tan solo mírate! ¡Tus pechos no amoldan en el vestido!-

-Y tu traje está todo blanco, que pareces una novia en el altar, solo te transformas en chica y listo-

-P-pues… pues…-

-¡Ja! ¡¿Quién se ve mal? ¡Tú Ranma!- Exclamó Akane victoriosamente.

-Eso no me hace gracia-

-Por cierto, ¿Qué me estabas gritando?-

-¿Por qué demonios no me avisaste que te habías terminado de cambiar?-

-Lo iba a hacer, pero tú corriste antes de eso-

-Ahhh-

-¿Y por qué cuando entraste te quedaste estático y pusiste una cara de tonto enamorado?- Preguntó Akane con una sonrisita picara y entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿Y-yooo? ¡C-claro q-que n-no!-

-No mientas-

-N-no miento-

-Claro que lo haces-

-N-no, yo no soy m-mentiroso-

Y así salieron de su habitación para ir a la cena de presentación junto con todo el equipo representante de Japón.

* * *

><p>Palacio de Buckingham, 7:30 p.m…<p>

-¡Ser muy hermoso! ¡Airen podría salir con Shampoo aquí!- Dijo Shampoo asombrada

-Mi casa es mejor- Dijo Kuno.

-Tú y tu casa- Murmuró Toshio con aire de cansancio.

-Bien, señor Saotome, no me esperaba que fuera un lugar así- Dijo Soun.

-¿Entonces a que lugares suelen venir cuando es la cena de bienvenida?-

-A algún restaurante-

Mientras tanto Ranma, Akane y Lolita caminaban viendo atentamente el Palacio, todos sus cuadros y adornos.

-No me imagine que la cena fuera aquí- Dijo Lolita.

-Yo sinceramente no entiendo porqué la emoción de venir a este lugar a cenar- Comentó Ranma con sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

-Porque es el Palacio de Buckingham, y es donde vive la reina y la mayor parte de la familia real- Respondió Akane.

-Oye, Akane- Dijo Lolita.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Es cierto que hay en la competencia un inglés que pertenece en parte a la familia real?-

-Pues, de hecho si- Respondió ella con enojo.

-¿Lo conoces?- Preguntó Ranma.

-Es que tu ya lo conoces- Dijo Akane, pero al ver la cara de Ranma mejor decidió decirle -su nombre es…-

En eso la interrumpió un señor que buscaba a los representantes de Japón.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es George Ichiro, soy su traductor- Dijo presentándose un señor de una edad de 47 años, con el pelo algo canoso, estatura promedio y de tez blanca.

-Mucho gusto señor- Comentó Genma.

-Mi nombre es Soun Tendo y este es mi equipo- Anunció Soun empezando a presentar a todos. Una vez hecho esto, ya entraron al comedor principal, donde estaban todos los equipos que participarían.

-¡Akane, por aquí!—Exclamó un chico.

La chica al ver de qué se trataba de su amigo coreano empezó a decirle una opinión a su padre.

-Papá, ¿podemos sentarnos al lado de Sun Hee-kun? ¡Por favor!- Insistió la chica.

-Seguro, es tu amigo y nos apartó el lugar, hay que pagar su amabilidad-

-Gracias- Dijo ella, echándose a correr para alcanzar a su amigo y sentarse a su lado.

Ranma veía la sonrisa de Akane en el rostro y no podía creerlo, parecía que ella… ¡No! ¡Ni modos que… a ella le guste ese chico!

-Saotome, ¿me quieres decir que significa esto?- Preguntó Ryoga espiando a Akane y a Sun Hee.

-Nada, es el nuevo "amigo" de Akane- Dijo Ranma "Aunque yo diría que su nuevo amor… ¿Por qué adelantarnos? ¡No pienses en negativo Ranma!"

-Nuevo amigo ¿Eh?- Volvió a comentar Ryoga con un tono de enfado.

-Si-

-Oigan, ustedes dos, ya déjenla en paz, además, su amigo no está nada mal- Opinó Lolita.

-¿De qué lado estás?- Preguntaron ambos chicos al unísono.

-Muchachos, dejen de discutir y mejor vamos a sentarnos- Dijo Genma.

Todos los del equipo se sentaron, y la cena transcurrió sin contratiempos. Cada equipo fue presentado por el representante del Dojo concursante y la Reina Isabel II estuvo ahí presente, pero las prometidas de Ranma y el chico no se percataron de que dos hermanos habían puesto los ojos en el chico.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, 28 de Febrero, primer día de entrenamiento antes de la competencia…<p>

-¡Vamos, con más fuerza!- Exclamó Soun mientras todos los chicos estaban golpeando unos muñecos de prueba.

-¡A Shampoo no gustarle sin verdadera oponente!-

-¡Eso quiere decir que no deseas ganar el primer lugar por mi hijo Ranma!- Exclamó Genma.

-¡Viejo, deja de ayudar ¿Sí?- Exclamó Ranma golpeando a su muñeco.

-Mousse, deja de abrazar al muñeco- Dijo Soun.

-Pensé que era Shampoo- Respondió el chico ciego.

-Lo más seguro es que esos ingleses quieran rebajarse para ganar, y si lo hacen -serán descalificados y les quitarán todo su dinero- Comentó Kuno confiado.

-No lo harán- Respondió Akane.

-¿No les quitarán su dinero Akane-chan?- Preguntó Ukyo tomando un sorbo de su agua.

-No, son parte de la familia real, así que no pueden hacer nada-

-Ya entiendo, es el típico caso de los niños mimados- Dijo Toshio golpeando su muñeco.

-Por eso hay que tratar de ganar… ¿A dónde vas Ryoga?- Preguntó Lolita.

-Me dirijo al… baño, ¿Dónde queda?-

-¡Esta bien chicos, suficiente entrenamiento por hoy! ¡Descansen!- Anunció Soun.

Todos los chicos fueron a darse un baño, mientras los niños fueron a jugar un rato. Ranma decidió que era el momento de hablar con Akane acerca del concurso, así que aprovechó que era la hora de la comida.

-Akane-

La chica volteó a verlo y se extrañó por la cara de su prometido.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Te invito a comer-

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en alguna parte de Londres…<p>

-Tenemos que ganar a toda costa… ¿Michelle?- Dijo Taylor.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?- Respondió una chica de cabellos rubios que llegaban hasta la cintura, los tenía recogidos en un listón, ojos color verde y la misma estatura que Akane. Obviamente, tez clara.

-Michelle, se nota que algo o alguien te distrae-

-Lo lamento, es que el tan solo recordarlo, me causa una infinita felicidad-

-¿A si? ¿Se podría saber quién es el que causó tu distracción repentina?- Preguntó Taylor mientras se sentaba en su sillón y tomaba un cubo de Rubik.

-Saotome Ranma, me parece que es japonés-

-¿No me digas que te interesa?-

-Claro que sí, es guapo, y además, es japonés, nunca pensé que los asiáticos fueran tan galanes-

-Lastima, el ya tiene a Akane Tendo, es su prometida-

-¡Por dios! ¡Ella no es para él!-

Al escuchar esto, a Taylor se le prendió el foco y un plan comenzó a surgirle.

-Oye, tengo un plan- anunció Taylor.

-Continua-

-Tú quieres a Saotome Ranma, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, ¿Y?-

-Y yo quiero a Tendo Akane-

-¿Y?-

-Se me ocurre esto-

* * *

><p>En una de las calles de Londres<p>

-¿Y por qué decidiste invitarme a salir?- Preguntó Akane.

-Pues… verás… ¿acaso no puedo ser amable contigo?- Respondió Ranma.

-Es que esto…-

-Esto que-

-Esto es muy… muy raro viniendo de ti-

-¿Por qué muy raro? ¡Si acaso no quieres ir entonces puedes regresarte!-

-¡Yo no estoy diciendo eso!, simplemente…-

-¿Ah?-

-Siento que… es como si tú… quisieras tener…una cita…y… pues… pareciéramos… p-pareja- Comentó Akane algo sonrojada.

-Bueno… Etto…-

-Pero claro, quien quisiera salir con una chica fea y marimacho, según tú-

-Eso no es cierto, verás yo…-

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante 10 segundos, y un color carmín los invadió, apartaron sus miradas y volvieron a caminar, con un silencio incomodo.

-Entonces quieres comer algo- Dijo Akane rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí, tengo hambre- Respondió el chico metiendo ambas manos a sus bolsillos.

-Pero traes dinero, ¿verdad? ¡Porque no esperarás que todo lo pague yo!-

-Mira- Dijo Ranma sacando un poco de euros.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste?- Cuestionó Akane.

-Bueno, yo que te invito a comer y tú dudas de que el dinero sea sacado puramente- Reprochó el chico de trenza.

-Vale, ya, perdóname-

Y así los chicos entraron a un restaurante inglés, donde no había platos orientales ni nada, simplemente era un restaurante muy sencillo, con decoración inglesa, y parecía que había algunos chicos del concurso comiendo ahí.

Los chicos tomaron asiento, pidieron la orden y esperaron. Ranma tenía pensado en invitarla a comer para que así le pudiera contar todo lo que ella había pasado en ese concurso, la explicación de quién es ese Taylor, y la de cómo se volvió amiga de Sun Hee Park, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Tal vez para saber si serian rivales… pero rivales para ganar el amor de la chica. Sin más pensar, empezó a cuestionar.

-Oye, Akane…-

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Tenemos que… hablar seriamente-

-¿Por qué?- Akane puso una cara de inocencia que hizo que el chico perdiera algo de valor, pero no se rendiría fácilmente.

-Bien, necesito que me cuentes… de lo que te pasó en ese… concurso-

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Todo-

-Ok, verás…-

**Dojo Tendo, sábado 21 de febrero, hace 8 años…**

**-Akane, mira lo que recibí en el correo- Dijo Soun entrando alegremente.**

**-¿Qué pasa papá?- Preguntó una tierna niña inocente de 8 años (recordemos que en mi historia tienen todavía 16)**

**-Estamos invitados a participar en el Concurso de Dojos organizado por el Comité de Artes Marciales-**

**-¡Siiiiiiii!- Exclamó Akane emocionada y sonriendo.**

**Habitación de Akane…**

**-Bien, empacaré esto- Dijo la pequeña.**

**Akane estaba empacando su ropa, aunque era una niña de 8 años, ella quería intentar empacar algo.**

"**Mamá, te prometo que ganaré el concurso para que te sientas feliz, verás que no te decepcionaré" Pensó Akane mirando al cielo lleno de estrellas que se encontraba en ese momento.**

-En ese momento me mentalicé que iba a ganar, pero al llegar al concurso…. Las cosas fueron algo diferentes-

**Llegada al Concurso con sede en Seúl, Corea del Sur…**

**-Bien Akane, ya llegamos- Anunció Soun.**

**-Qué raro, no veo otras niñas- Dijo Akane.**

**-Es porque este concurso fue diseñado exclusivamente para hombres, pero no te quería dejar de lado- Dijo Soun.**

**-¡Qué lindo!- Exclamó Akane abrazando a Soun.**

**-Jajajajajaja, me alegra que te haya gustado eso, y bien, ¿no recorrerás el hotel?- **

**-Si papá-**

**-¡Solo no te pierdas!-**

**-¡Claro!-**

**Akane empezó a recorrer el hotel mientras su padre estaba con el equipo (compuesto de sus estudiantes).**

**-Oye, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó un niño, con cabello rubio, ojos verdes y la estatura normal de un niño, hablaba muy bien el japonés.**

**-Vine a participar al concurso, mi nombre es Tendo Akane, ¡mucho gusto!- Saludo Akane extendiendo la mano.**

**-¡Qué asco, una niña aquí! ¡Tú sí que eres rara!-**

**-¡¿Qué te pasa?- Exclamó Akane frunciendo el ceño.**

**-¡Vete de aquí niña rara! ¡Esto no es para ti!- Exclamó el niño empujando a Akane y yéndose de ahí riendo a carcajadas.**

-Que mal…- Dijo Ranma.

-Aquí está la orden de sopas- Anunció la mesera.

-Gracias-

-¿Y qué más pasó?- Preguntó Ranma

-Pues digamos que de ahí mi suerte mejoró-

**Akane solo pudo empezar a llorar, claro, era Akane, así que lloró no como una niña, lo hizo silenciosamente mientras se levantaba y seguía caminando, cuando de pronto chocó con alguien. Era un chico de 8 años, con rasgos asiáticos, cabello castaño y ojos azules.**

**-¡Auch! ¡Fijate por donde…!- Exclamó el niño, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que quien chocó con él era una niña.**

**-Lo lamento- Se disculpó Akane llorando un poco todavía, mientras seguía en el suelo y con la mirada gacha –Tal vez tenga razón, yo no puedo seguir aquí, nadie ha sido amable conmigo porque soy una niña, lo mejor será retirarme del concurso… y… decepcionar a mi mamá-**

**-¡¿Qué? ¡Espera yo… no era mi intención molestarte, yo… solo fue un accidente!- Dijo el niño moviendo las manos torpe y nerviosamente.**

**-¿Eh?- Musitó Akane alzando la mirada.**

**No hace falta decir que el niño se quedó estupefacto al ver a Akane, pues era una niña muy tierna e inocente, así que le ofreció la mano para que se levantara. La niña aceptó y se levantó.**

**-¿Quién te dijo eso?- Preguntó el niño.**

**-Un niño con el cabello rubio- Respondió Akane.**

**-No le hagas caso, seguramente… está asustado porque cree que le puedes llevar ventaja-**

**-Gracias, mi nombre es Tendo Akane- Dijo la niña secándose las lagrimas y sonriendo.**

**-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sun Hee Park- Saludó el niño –Ya que eres la única niña aquí, podría ser tu amigo-**

**-Seguro, me encantaría-**

**-Aunque claro, deberías dejar de ser menos torpe- **

**-Oye- Dijo Akane golpeándolo en el hombro.**

**-Hey, era una broma, vaya, que fuerte eres-**

**-Lo lamento, jejeje-**

**-Jejejejeje-**

-Desde ese momento, Sun Hee y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos, el me ayudaba a entrenar, claro, con consentimiento de mi papá, inclusive hacíamos travesuras juntos, como por ejemplo, ponerle un chicle a uno de los concursantes, que también era mi amigo, solo que ya no participa, sobre todo, me defendía de Taylor y sus insultos- Comentó Akane agarrando su plato de sopa para poder comérselo.

-Ah, ya veo, Taylor era el que te dijo que eras un asco- Dijo Ranma con la voz algo irritada y agarrando su plato de sopa.

-Exacto-

-Y tú y Sun Hee se volvieron amigos-

-Sí, aunque el problema radicó en que el perdió antes que yo, por lo que ya no participó, pero como la sede era en Seúl, el vivía allá, así que aunque él no siguiera en el concurso siempre salíamos a jugar-

-¿Y qué hay de ese Taylor?-

-Bien, yo…-

**Un día, Akane fue citada por Taylor, así que se encontraba en un parque de Seúl, eran aproximadamente las 4:00 de la tarde.**

**-Akane- Dijo Taylor llegando.**

**-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó ella.**

**-Sé que me he portado mal contigo, así que quiero que me perdones, y… quiero que…-**

**-¿Me estas pidiendo perdón?-**

**-Exacto Akane-**

**-No lo sé, yo…-**

**Akane sintió unos labios en su mejilla, así que no hace falta decir que Taylor hizo lo que hizo.**

**-¿Y bien?-**

**-No… lo sé… ¡Aún no te creo, además, no tenias derecho a hacer eso!- Exclamó toda sonrojada.**

**-Perdóname-**

**-No lo sé…-**

**-Escucha, haremos un trato…-**

**-Continua-**

**-Si me perdonas, nos volveremos amigos-**

**-No confió en ti, además, ¿Qué pasaría si tú y yo quedamos en la final?-**

**-Yo no haré nada, solo lo declararé como un empate-**

**-Bueno, pero te advierto que aunque sea una niña, te golpearé si llegas a defraudarme-**

**-Vale-**

-¡Espera, ¿Te volviste amiga de Taylor?- Exclamó Ranma sorprendido.

-Sí, pero… Sun Hee me menciono… que Taylor no tenía buenas intenciones, y yo…-

**Pelea entre los finalistas…**

**Akane iba perdiendo, Taylor estaba golpeándola mucho, pero ella no se rendía.**

**-¡Vamos hija, tu puedes!- Exclamó Soun.**

**-¡Si se puede Akane!- Exclamó Sun Hee.**

"**Porque Taylor hace esto" Pensó Akane preguntándose por la actitud de Taylor.**

**-Jeje, no te rindes tan fácilmente- Dijo Taylor.**

**-Soy una… Tendo…. Y las Tendo no… se rinden- Dijo Akane mientras se ponía de pie y trataba de contraatacar al niño, pero no lo logró, y Taylor le acertó un golpe duro.**

**-Lo ves, te estás quedando indefensa-**

**-Taylor… tú dijiste… que…-**

**-Que lo declararía un empate, si lo sé, ¡Pero ¿acaso estabas enamorada de mí y te creíste ese cuento?- Exclamó el niño.**

**Akane se quedó callada, aunque era una niña, sabía lo que exactamente sentía, pues su papá le contó sobre la sensación.**

**-¡Por dios, si que eres patética!- Exclamó Taylor dándole un golpe y tirándola fuera de la zona e combate.**

**-¡Y el ganador del Concurso es el Dojo Marshall, de Inglaterra!- Exclamó el anunciador del concurso.**

**-Taylor…- Murmuró Akane con la voz quebrada.**

**-Una vez te dije que iba a hacer lo que sea para ganar el concurso, y cuando dije lo que sea, me refería a esto- Dijo Taylor.**

**Akane lo vio caminar hacia su equipo, y se sintió traicionada, pero más que nada, se sintió avergonzada de haber caído tan bajo.**

-Eso pasó… simplemente, me enamoré de Taylor, y Sun Hee me lo advirtió… ¡Soy una tonta!- Exclamó Akane mientras recargaba sus brazos en la mesa y se cubría la cara con las manos.

-¡Akane, solo a ti se te ocurre! ¡Vaya que si eres muy tonta!- Exclamó Ranma.

El chico de trenza se percató de que Akane empezaba a temblar, y pensó que se enojó.

-¡Espera Akane, yo no quise decir eso!- Exclamó Ranma.

En eso se oyó el ruido de una gota, al parecer provino de la sopa de Akane.

-¿A-Akane… estas… b-bien?- Preguntó Ranma.

Akane levantó su cara y tenía en su rostro aquellos ojos chocolate, llenos de lágrimas, y con una expresión que le preocupó a Ranma.

-Lo siento- Dijo Akane, para luego salir corriendo de ahí.

-¡Akane espera!- Exclamó Ranma.

El chico de trenza salió corriendo detrás de Akane, hasta que la ubicó en un parquecito, sentada en uno de los columpios. Ranma no sabía que decir, puesto que no le gustaba ver a Akane llorar, pero claro, su orgullo gana, así que optó por sentarse a su lado en el otro columpio. Hubo un silencio, el cual, Ranma decidió romper (por fin).

-Akane, yo… perdóname por… etto… haberte… hecho r-recordar eso-

-No te preocupes, fui yo la tonta-

-Escucha, yo… no creo q-que… lo… s-seas-

-No hace falta que me tengas piedad, lo soy, y todo por defraudar a mi mamá- Dijo ella, rompiendo aún más en llanto.

-Akane, escucha, tu… ¡Tú no eres culpable!- Dijo Ranma.

-Pero yo…-

-Akane, tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de tener a una hija como tú, ya que reconociste que tuviste un error, ella no se sentiría ofendida-

-Ranma, yo…

-Tu madre es afortunada de tener a una hija tan inteligente, ruda, dulce, cariñosa, amable, bondadosa y sobre todo linda…- Y el chico cayó en cuenta de lo que decía, por lo cual cerró su boca.

Akane lo volteó a ver con su cara sonrojada. Ranma la miró a los ojos, y con movimiento involuntario, le secó las lágrimas con su mano.

-Ranma…-

-Akane…-

Tan solo un segundo faltaba para que ellos se besaran, ambos estaban tan cerca, que sentían su aliento, producto de la respiración de ellos.

Ella, cerró los ojos en busca de una respuesta.

Él, cerró los ojos para darle la respuesta.

Ambos quedaron a tan solo un centímetro, pero como respuesta solo obtuvieron un ligero roce en sus labios, ya que ambos cayeron en cuenta de lo que hacían.

-Amm, etto… gracias por las palabras, Ranma- Dijo Akane sonrojada.

-D-de nada… y Akane… si necesitas ayuda para superar a Taylor… c-cuentas c-conmigo-

-Ok-

-Bien, es h-hora d-de que… volvamos-

-S-si, está a punto de llover, así que ¡Corre!- Dijo Akane corriendo.

-¡Hey, espera!- Exclamó Ranma alcanzando a la chica.

Definitivamente Ranma ya quería darle su merecido a Taylor, pero eso lo haría más adelante. Con respecto a la pareja, esperemos que esta sea una clave para ellos en su relación, ya que lo que dijo Ranma parecía una declaración. Por lo mientras, solo les diré, queridos lectores, que a partir de esta plática la relación se hará más estrecha, aunque será difícil teniendo a Taylor y a alguien más en medio.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bien, he terminado, lamento haber hecho la cena más corta, pero es que lo que me importaba era la plática. También lamento mucho el retraso, es que he tenido una semana ajetreada, y les sorprenderá que el día Sábado 17 fue mi fiesta de XV años, y hoy, Domingo 18, con toda y desvelada terminé.<p>

Muy bien, gracias por leer. Acepto críticas, sugerencias y comentarios (excepto insultos.

Saludos y sayonara de parte de… ¡Sandy!


	4. Conociendo las debilidades

¡Ni-hao! ¡Kon´nichiwa! ¡Yeoboseyo! ¡Hello! ¡Hi! ¡Hola! Jeje, perdón por el saludo extendido, es que así nos saludamos mi amiga y yo =P, bien, traigo el siguiente capítulo, dedicado a itzeldesaotome, xLittleRed, Sakura, cjs y DULCECITO311, gracias por sus reviews, las amo Itzel y Ximena, gracias por todo su apoyo, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, pero más se lo dedico a mi amiga Karina, ya que me ha apoyado para escribir la historia y por su amistad ¡Arigatou gozaimasu Karina! xD.

Bien, la trama de la historia está ubicada en el año 2011, y Ranma es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi (Quien es muy cruel por no darnos final buaaaaaaaaa!)

Y… ¡Kaishi!

* * *

><p>Día 29 de Febrero, por la mañana…<p>

Habitación 321…

"Listo, ya casi queda" Pensó una linda pelirroja de trenza, quien se encontraba en el minibar, claro, sin despertar a su prometida, que seguía dormida.

Ranma-chan se encontraba cocinando dos desayunos típicos de Inglaterra, ya que en la madrugada se había puesto a investigar que podría hacerle de desayunar a Akane, aparte de que no quería morir intoxicado con su comida. Y no solo eso, estaba preparando una sorpresa para disculparse por haberla hecho recordar todo lo malo que sufrió, también a manera de agradecimiento por haberle contado todo.

Akane empezó a oler un extraño olor que parecía emanar de la misma habitación, pero más que extraño, le pareció, ¿delicioso?

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué huele a huevos fritos con tocino, frijoles y salchichas ahumadas? ¡Y además huele a café! ¡Qué rico! Pero… ¿Por qué será? Lo mejor será levantarme y averiguar todo" Pensó la chica.

Ranma-chan salió por un momento de su cuarto, cosa que Akane aprovechó para levantarse y saber que pasa.

* * *

><p>Por lo mientras en la habitación de Genma y Soun…<p>

-¡Tío Soun, viejo, ya despierten!- Exclamó Ranma-chan entrando a la habitación y al baño seguidamente.

Ambos señores que estaban dormidos despertaron bruscamente por el llamado del chico/chica de la trenza.

-Ranma, ¿Por qué te metes al cuarto sin tocar primero?- Preguntó Genma.

-Necesitaba agua caliente viejo, además, se dice buenos días- Respondió Ranma ya transformado en chico mientras salía del baño.

-Buenos días Ranma, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Preguntó Soun.

-Solo quería saber si hoy entrenaremos-

Ambos patriarcas empezaron a carcajearse, y el chico los miraba con actitud medio enojada y medio confusa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntó Ranma.

-Hijo, claro que entrenaremos, no había necesidad de preguntar eso- Respondió Genma.

-Bueno, es que son capaces de querer posponer el entrenamiento para jugar Shogi, y más tú papá, serías capaz solo por comer y comer todo el día- Respondió el chico de trenza.

-Tal vez tu padre, pero yo no y, por cierto, ¿Por qué llevas un delantal en la mano muchacho?- Preguntó Soun.

-Bien, jeje, es que, verán… yo…- Dijo Ranma sonriendo.

-Esperen un momento- Interrumpió Genma.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaron Ranma y Soun unísonamente.

-¿No huelen eso?-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Ranma.

-Huele como a… ¡Tocino con huevos fritos, frijoles y salchichas ahumadas!- Exclamó Genma.

-¡Espera, ¿Qué demonios…?- Exclamó Ranma.

-¡Nos vemos, iré a desayunar!- Exclamó Genma saliendo por la puerta.

-¡No, espera viejo, el desayuno no es para ti!- Exclamó Ranma.

El chico de trenza salió a alcanzar a su padre el glotón, mientras agarró un florero. Genma solo tenía un objetivo claro: el desayuno típico londinense que Ranma había preparado.

"Genial, al fin probaré ese desayuno" Pensaba Genma.

'Splash'

Ahora, a su izquierda se puede apreciar un panda mojado con un letrerito que decía ¿Por qué hiciste eso hijo?

-Para que no puedas comerte el desayuno que preparé, pues cuando estás en ese estado te cuesta trabajo correr, así que ¿Quién ganó? ¡Yo!- Respondió Ranma con orgullo.

El panda mostro un letrerito que decía Sayonara!

-¿Pero qué demonios….?-

Genma-panda no esperó más, se hizo bola y empezó a rodar hacia la habitación del chico.

-¡Eso es trampa! ¡Regresa!- Exclamó Ranma.

Ok, sobra decir que se hizo una persecución donde Ranma se quedó atrás. ¿Cómo rodó Genma? Muy fácil, se ha puesto a practicar para poder sacarle provecho a su forma de panda, y vaya que lo logró.

Se abrió la puerta por un panda, y el mismo se desilusionó.

-¡Viejo, no te coooooooooomeeeeerasss…!-Exclamó Ranma, pero fue bajando el volumen de la frase al ver algo que lo dejó inquieto.

-Tío Genma, Ranma…- Murmuró Akane.

La chica ya tenía en la mesa su plato con su porción del desayuno, otro con su porción de pastel y su café servido en una taza, solo que… había más platos puestos en la mesa y más tazas.

-Ranma, espero que no te moleste, pero… invité a desayunar a los demás- Dijo la chica.

-A… Akane es que… yo…-

-Vaya, gracias por la invitación Akane- Dijo Toshio mientras pasaba adentro.

-Sí, yo ya quiero comer- Comentó Kohaku.

-Shampoo desayunar rico hoy-

-Shampoo, espérame…- Suplicó Mousse

-Ran-chan, gracias por la invitación- Agradeció Ukyo.

-Akane-san siempre tan amable- Dijo Ryoga.

-Desayunaré al lado de mi tigresa linda, esto es sensacional- Dijo Kuno.

-¡Sí, comidaaaaa!- Exclamó Shin Lee.

-¡Grandioso, un desayuno típico, abran paso a Alexander Tendooooooooo!-

Si me disculpas Ranma, desayunaré Decía el letrero de Genma.

-P… pero…-

-Ranma, parece que hasta invitó a Shampoo y Ukyo, por suerte hiciste el desayuno con la cantidad exacta de personas, espero que Akane no te haya arruinado la sorpresa que le tenías preparada- Dijo Lolita antes de entrar a la habitación.

-Muchacho, me alegro que hayas hecho el desayuno para todos, aunque me hubiera encantado que solo tú y mi hija desayunaran, en fin, iré a comer- Dijo Soun entrando a la habitación.

¡Auch, eso dolió! Ranma hizo el desayuno solo para él y Akane, pero al parecer la chica es tan pero tan inocente que no se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su prometido, pero ni modo. Resignado, el chico fue a desayunar y a "disfrutar" de la compañía de toda la bola de locos que a nosotros los fans nos encantan.

* * *

><p>Dojo para entrenamientos correspondiente a Japón, 11:45 am…<p>

-Bien, antes que nada debo advertirles que el concurso no viene fácil, tenemos competencia, la mayor amenaza es Inglaterra así que no se confíen- Dijo Soun.

-¡Sí sensei!- Exclamaron todos.

-Bien, el señor Tendo y yo hemos decidido que primero adivinaremos sus debilidades- Comentó Genma.

-¿Y para que quieren saber las debilidades de cada uno?- Preguntó Kohaku.

-Porque no falta uno que otro tramposo en el concurso- Respondió Genma.

-Y créanme que lo sé, hay muchos y son capaces de rebajarte con tal de ganar- Dijo Akane molesta.

-¿Y cómo saber eso?- Preguntó Shampoo.

-Sí Akane, nunca me dijiste eso- Dijo Toshio.

-No pasó nada, solo les estoy advirtiendo, no bajen su guardia - Respondió Akane.

-Bien, empezamos con…- Dijo Soun mirando a cada uno de los presentes –Veamos… ¿Está bien con Toshio?-

-¡¿Qué?- Exclamó Toshio espantado.

-Vamos, pensé que al ser amigo de Akane podrías, además no te he visto practicar artes marciales por ahora- Dijo Soun.

-Sé que puedes- Comentó Akane dándole ánimos a su amigo de la infancia.

-Será en privado, entrarán en esa sala y después saldrán- Dijo Soun.

-Está bien- Comentó Toshio con voz de valentía.

10 minutos más tarde…

-Soy muy tonto- Dijo Toshio con una cara sorprendida.

-El que sigue-

-Yo seguir- Dijo Shampoo.

10 minutos más tarde…

-Shampoo tener una debilidad fuerte-

-Siguiente…-

-Yo sigo- Dijo Ryoga.

10 minutos más tarde…

-¡Estoy perdido!- Exclamó Ryoga asustado.

-Y mucho, no… me esperaba esa debilidad…ah…. bien, el que sigue- Dijo Soun.

-Sigo yo señor- Anunció Ukyo.

10 minutos más tarde…

-¡Soy muy débil!- Exclamó Ukyo sonrojada y resignada.

-Siguiente-

-¡Yo!- Exclamó Kohaku.

10 minutos más tarde…

-¡No lo pude evitar, saben que me encanta lo que me pusieron!- Exclamó el chico pervertido.

-Por eso no te me acercarás a mi hija, ¡Siguiente!- Dijo Soun.

-Seguiré yo, en representación de los Kuno- Anunció Kuno.

10 minutos después…

-¡Mi diosa, no te defraudaré, trabajaré duro en mis debilidades!- Exclamó Kuno.

-¿Quién sigue?-

-Yo- Dijo Mousse.

10 minutos después…

-¿Tan ciego estoy?- Preguntó Mousse.

-Pues… sí… ¿Quién sigue ahora?-

-¡Yo!- Exclamó Lolita.

10 minutos después…

Salió un pequeño perico con un letrero que decía No puedo creer que no esquivara eso.

-Pues ten cuidado, ¿Quién sigue?-

-¡Yo quiero!- Exclamó Shin Lee.

10 minutos después…

-Me destruyeron mis ánimos- Murmuró Shin Lee decepcionado.

-Entrenando lo evitarás… ¡Siguiente!-

-Pues ya que- Dijo Alexander.

10 minutos después…

-Bien, ahora me doy cuenta de que necesitaré más a la suerte de mi lado- Dijo Alexander.

-Eso parece, ¿Quién de los dos sigue?- Preguntó Soun.

Ranma y Akane se miraron entre ambos y la chica suspiró.

-Voy yo-

10 minutos después…

-Aprende a controlarte, Akane- Dijo Soun riendo nerviosamente.

-Lo lamento- Respondió Akane con la cabeza gacha.

-Sigues tú muchacho- Dijo Soun.

Ranma tragó saliva duro, ya que su tío se enteraría de la "debilidad" que ha estado guardando a todo el mundo.

Por lo mientras Genma les daba a cada uno un papelito con sus debilidades escritas, las notas decían así:

_Competidor: Toshio Onoda Debilidad: Akane, agua fría (controla tu maldición, no te conviertas en serpiente)_

_Competidor: Shampoo Debilidades: Amor por Ranma, agua fría (no te conviertas en gata o podrías desconcentrar a Ranma)_

_Competidor: Ryoga Hibiki Debilidad: Indecisión entre Akari y Akane, sentido de orientación imperfecto, agua fría (no te conviertas en cerdo enfrente de mi hija, por favor)_

_Competidor: Ukyo Kuonji Debilidad: Amor por Ranma, okonomiyakis (si ves uno tirado, no intentes hacer algo, déjalo ahí)_

_Competidor: Kohaku Ling. Debilidad: Ropa interior, Akane, cualquier chica que se le atraviese en el camino, agua fría (evita convertirte en un mono pervertido)_

_Competidor: Tatewaki Kuno Debilidad: Amor por Akane, Amor por la chica de la trenza, creer que todas las chicas mueren por él._

_Competidor: Mousse Debilidad: Ceguera, amor por Shampoo, agua fría (evita convertirte en pato)_

_Competidor: Dolores Nakamura. Debilidad: Agua fría (evita el agua fría para que no te conviertas en perico)_

_Competidor: Shin Lee Saotome Debilidad: Juguetes, golosinas (ponte a dieta, y no pienses en juguetes)_

_Competidor: Alexander Tendo Debilidad: Amm… es cuestión de práctica, solo esfuérzate…._

_Competidor: Akane Tendo Debilidad: Fuerza bruta (en exceso te distrae), celos (por Ranma, así que ya no lo niegues, ya sé todo jovencita, y por cierto, contrólalos)_

Todos al leer las notas, se quedaron callados, en un silencio muy incomodo, para después caerse al estilo Ranma.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, con Ranma y Soun…<p>

-¿Solo tengo que golpear los muñecos?- Preguntó Ranma.

-Así es, es lo único que harás- Respondió Soun.

-Bien-

Ranma empezó a patear a los muñecos que se encontraban, con mucha agilidad y fuerza, recordando el motivo por el que Akane estaba triste, recordando a Taylor, e imaginándose que el muñeco era el londinense. Soun solo lo inspeccionaba desde su lugar y no intentaba ponerle nada de trampas, a Ranma le pareció algo raro que no tratara de hacer nada.

-¿Por… qué… no…. Intenta… ponerme… alguna… trampa… para… saber… mi… debilidad?- Preguntó Ranma entre cada golpe que le daba al muñeco de prueba.

-Porque ya sé que tienes dos debilidades, pero quiero saber si tienes una tercera, y tengo que probar si es la que pienso- Respondió Soun.

* * *

><p>Lobby Del Hotel Royal of England…<p>

-Suerte que el hotel estaba a un lado del dojo que nos ofrecieron para entrenar- Dijo Ryoga.

-Solo lo dices porque no te querías perder- Dijo Mousse.

-¡Yo no ser débil!- Exclamó Shampoo.

-¡Yo necesito dejar a un lado esas distracciones que tengo!- Exclamó Ukyo.

-Todos tenemos que entrenarnos duramente- Opinó Toshio.

-Necesito ver ropa interior para calmarme- Dijo Kohaku.

-Y tomemos en cuenta ese pequeño ejemplo- Dijo Kuno.

-Entrenaré duro- Dijo Lolita.

-¡Alexander, tu y yo entrenaremos juntos, te lo juro!- Exclamó Shin Lee.

-Pues ya qué- Respondió Shin Lee.

-Parece que les han afectado sus debilidades- Dijo Genma cruzado de brazos.

-¡Hola!- Exclamó una voz masculina.

-Sun Hee, hola, que tal jovencito- Saludó Genma.

-Disculpe, ¿Dónde está Akane?- Preguntó el coreano.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- Preguntó Ryoga viendo al muchacho con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Para hacerle la invitación de ir al cine- Respondió Sun Hee.

-¿Solo para eso?- Preguntó Toshio con la misma actitud de Ryoga.

-Amm… ¿Siiiiiiii?-

-¿No tienes ningún plan siniestro?- Preguntó Kuno igual de enojado.

-Amm… ¿Noooooo?-

-Porque no dejaremos que algo malo le pase- Respondió Kohaku, ya saben, enojado como los otros tres.

-Bien, bien, creo que ya fue suficiente- Interrumpió Genma con nerviosismo. El señor tenía el presentimiento de que el muchacho no sería algún obstáculo entre la relación de su hijo con Akane, y, es más, lo consideró como una especie de ayuda entre estos mismos, por eso era amable con él –Akane se encuentra esperando a Ranma, afuera del salón donde se encuentra mi hijo-

-Gracias- Respondió el chico coreano, quien se sintió aliviado por la ayuda de Genma.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto…<p>

"Tengo que controlarme, si no hubiera pensado en lo que Taylor me hizo, yo… no habría exagerado mi fuerza, y no me hubiera distraído" Pensó la chica de ojos avellana.

Miró con detenimiento una foto donde ella y Ranma salían, ella disfrazada de la Cenicienta con un vestido color azul y mangas largas, y él con su ropa normal. Fue una obra de teatro que Akane protagonizó con Ranma actuando de príncipe. Tuvieron que besarse, pero, esta vez el chico de trenza no hizo lo mismo que en "Romeo y Julieta", sino que se animó a besarla, solo que ambos no se hablaron en una semana por lo incómodos que se encontraban. Pasando ese tiempo, Ranma le preguntó si se podría disfrazar de nuevo, ya que deseaba no tener más pena, ella aceptó y he ahí el porqué de esa foto.

"Ranma… tu y yo… nos íbamos a besar en el parque… pero… aún sigo teniendo dudas con respecto a ti… ojalá y se aclaren pronto" Pensó Akane, pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Akane-

-¿Ah? ¡Ah, hola Sun Hee-Kun!- Saludó la chica alegremente.

-Oye, me preguntaba si Ranma y tú quisieran venir a ver una película conmigo y mi novia- Propuso el chico coreano.

-¡Wow! ¡No sabía que tenías novia, vaya que eres pícaro!- Exclamó Akane poniendo una sonrisa de medio lado y entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Lo mismo digo de ti, no pensé que te fueras a comprometer con un chico como Ranma!-

-¡Hey, no estamos hablando de eso!- Exclamó Akane roja como un jitomate.

-Entonces, ¿irán?-

-No lo sé, hay que ver si ya terminaron de probar a Ranma para decirle, y de paso pedirle permiso a mi papá-

-Bueno, vamos-

* * *

><p>-¡Muchacho con más fuerza!- Exclamó Soun.<p>

-Es… lo… que… hago…- Dijo Ranma golpeando al muñeco de prueba.

-¡Papá!- Exclamó una voz de chica.

-¡Adelante, pasa Akane!- Respondió Soun., y así ambos chicos pasaron.

-¡Ah, hola Sun Hee!- Saludó alegremente Soun.

-Buenas tardes señor- Respondió el chico.

Ranma rápidamente volteó su mirada y lo vio, parado junto a ¡¿Akane? Y… ¡¿Soun Tendo saludándolo alegremente?

-Me preguntaba si podría darle permiso a su hija de ir al cine- Dijo Sun Hee.

-Claro, pero sería hasta el sábado, ya que ahora vamos a estar entrenando, y mañana es el concurso- Respondió Soun.

-Wow, wow, wow, ¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó Ranma con tono de enfado.

-Ranma, verás, quería preguntarte si…- Dijo Akane, pero el chico de trenza la interrumpió.

-Si tú podrías ir con él, pues ve, al fin y al cabo te divertirás mucho con él- Respondió Ranma enojado.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- Preguntó Akane irritada.

-Se ve que te interesa tu amiguito-

-¡Claro que no!-

-¡Por dios Akane, tu mirada de borrego a medio morir lo dice todo!-

-¡Te iba a preguntar si tú querías ir con nosotros!-

-¡Mentira!-

-¡¿Estas celoso Ranma?-

-¡¿Yo? ¡¿Celoso de una chica tan fea como tú? ¡Bah!-

-¡Te lo advierto Ranma, no digas nada más o yo…!-

-¡¿O tu qué? ¡¿Me golpearas solo porque te estoy diciendo la verdad?-

'Zaz'

-Auch- Dijo Ranma con un chichón en su cabeza.

-Muchacho, debiste haberte percatado que yo estaba aquí-

-Papá…-

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- Preguntó Sun Hee curioso.

-Por nada- Respondió Soun mientras anotaba algo.

En ese momento llegó Genma con otras personas.

-Lamento por entrar sin avisar, pero, han llegado- Dijo Genma.

-Hola Ranma- Saludó Nodoka mientras cargaba a Chieko.

-Lamentamos la tardanza, pero es que el vuelo se retraso un poco- Se disculpó Kasumi.

-Además de que se nos había olvidado la maletita de Chieko- Agregó Nabiki.

-Yo vine para apoyar a la linda de Akane- Dijo Happosai.

-¡Hola!- Exclamó una vocecita chillona.

-No puede ser- Murmuró Ranma.

-¡Maestra Hinako, ¿Qué hace aquí?- Exclamó Akane sorprendida.

-Vine para poder darle clases de inglés y demás materias a mis estudiantes- Respondió la maestra.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Akane.

-Ni modos que se queden sin estudiar ¡esto será divertido!-

-Rayos- Murmuró Ranma.

-Toma hijo, tú nota- Dijo Soun.

_Competidor: Ranma Saotome. Debilidad: los gatos (tendrás que utilizar el Neko Ken en este caso), agua fría (aunque seas humano, tu forma femenina es débil, trabájala), celos por Akane (Muchacho, me alegro por que te interese el bienestar de Akane, pero por favor, trata de no ponerte celoso, o bajarás la guardia)_

Ranma al leer esto, bajó la cabeza y una gota de sudor cruzaba su cien.

Definitivamente, todos tendrían que trabajar en sus debilidades, y más Ranma. Lastimosamente, la maestra Hinako le dará clases, y eso no va a su favor, además de que tendría que dejar de abrir su bocota en extremo para que Akane no se "vaya" con el coreanito. El concurso definiría si en verdad son buenos artistas marciales.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Uffff… al fin he terminado. Lamento la tardanza, pero es que la inspiración no estaba de mi lado. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y perdonen si algo no les gustó. Aclaro, puse que el amor que sienten hacia alguien como debilidad porque puede llegar alguien y gritarles ¡Mira, allá va tu amor! Cuando ellos se encuentran tan enfocados en la batalla, y eso sirve de distracción.<p>

Muchas gracias por leer y a los que me dejan reviews. Recibo comentarios de todo tipo (excepto groserías)

Saludos y sayonara de parte de… ¡Sandy!


	5. ¡Y que empiece el concurso!

¡Ni-hao! ¡Kon´nichiwa! ¡Yeoboseyo! ¡Hello! ¡Hi! ¡Hola! , he regresado a traerles el siguiente capítulo de la historia. En este solo serán las competiciones, y he de decirles que un personaje de nuestro equipo tendrá un destino fatal (por lo menos en la pelea), y solo pondré los combates de los personajes que me interesan. Mil gracias por los reviews, me alegran saber que he avanzado en cuanto a la trama comparada con las demás historias que he publicado, y de verdad, yo considero un placer que ustedes me dejen reviews y me lean a pesar de mi falta de inspiración en algún que otro capítulo, Arigatou gozaimasu!, y por cierto Karina, ahí te va el segundo capítulo, así que ¡Ten por seguro que ganaré!

Bien, ya saben que la trama se ubica en el 2011, y que además Ranma no me pertenece, sino a la gran fantabulosa Rumiko Takahashi, quien no nos dio un final justo.

Y… ¡Comenzamos!

* * *

><p>1ero de Marzo, Inicio de la competencia…<p>

Palacio de Buckingham, jardín, 7:45 am…

-Bien chicas, yo las defenderé cuando quieran, porque soy un caballero que comprende que están nerviosas y además, me encantan las chicas- Dijo Kohaku con tono de Don Juan.

-Shampoo no estar nerviosa y no necesitar defensa de chico raro-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Shampoo, no le tengo miedo a nada, y no necesito tu protección. - Dijo Ukyo.

-Sinceramente, yo si estoy nervioso- Comentó Alexander.

-¿Y no saben quienes participarán el día de hoy?- Dijo Toshio

-Pues, la verdad, nadie sabe- Respondió Shin Lee.

-Entonces todos debemos estar alertas- Opinó Lolita.

-¿Alertas en qué sentido?- Preguntó Kuno.

-En que no debemos de confiarnos- Opinó Mousse.

* * *

><p>-Rayos Ranma, ahí está- Murmuró Ryoga enojado.<p>

-¿Quién?- Preguntó Ranma.

-El tipo que pretende a Akane- Respondió el chico cerdo.

-¿Hablas de Sun Hee?-

-Exacto-

Sun Hee estaba cargando unas cajas, ya que estaba ayudando a colocar el equipo de sonido, y algunas chicas lo veían con cara de comérselo, y más cuando el chico se quitó la camisa porque empezó a sudar.

-Se cree que es un galán- Dijo Ranma con voz de enojo.

-O tal vez lo hizo por Akane- Murmuró Ryoga enojado.

-¡Ranma-Kun, Ryoga-Kun, por favor vengan!- Exclamó Soun quien estaba cerca del escenario.

Ambos chicos llegaron y enseguida Soun les dio unas cajas, las cuales atajaron muy rápido.

-Irán a ayudar junto con Sun Hee, así que mejor apresúrense- Dijo Soun.

Los dos obedecieron y suspiraron resignados. Al llegar junto a Sun Hee pusieron una mueca de fastidio que por suerte pasó desapercibida por el chico coreano.

-Hola chicos- Saludó Sun Hee.

-Hola- Respondieron sin ganas.

-Oye Ranma, mira, yo sé que malinterpretaste ayer todo, pero lo que en verdad Akane quería decirte era que si tu querrías acompañarla al cine junto conmigo y mi novia- Expresó Sun Hee.

-¿Novia?- Preguntó Ryoga y Ranma al unísono.

-Sí, acaba de llegar ayer y la verdad, solo quería pasar un tiempo de amigos, entonces, ¿Qué te parece?-

-Pues… está bien- Respondió Ranma algo confundido.

-Por cierto, tu también estas invitado Ryoga, y los demás lo mismo- Dijo Sun Hee.

-Gracias- Dijo Ryoga igual de confundido.

-Bueno, me voy, es el sábado como a las 3:00, los veré luego- Se despidió Sun Hee.

Ranma y Ryoga se quedaron sorprendidos, ya que entonces había dos cosas: una es que en realidad engañaba a su novia haciéndola creer que no pensaba en Akane y la otra era que en verdad el amaba a su novia y de ninguna manera quería tener a Akane cerca de él. Después de haber terminado de ayudar, Ranma vio a Akane, quien estaba mirando hacia todos lados y fue directamente hacia ella.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Sun Hee tenía novia?- Preguntó Ranma.

-Porque no me querías escuchar- Respondió Akane.

-Bueno, es que yo…-

-Ranma, dime porque pensaste que yo estoy enamorada de Sun Hee-Kun-

-P-porque… t-tu… tu mirada…-

-Pues no es así, yo… estoy interesada en…-

-¿En… quien?-

-En…-

-¡Chicos, ya vengan a formarse!- Exclamó Lolita desde lejos.

-¡Enseguida!- Respondió Akane –Vamos Ranma-

-Espera- Dijo él sujetándole el brazo derecho –Antes de que vayamos a enfrentar a otros países yo… quería decirte que…-

-Si, Ranma- Dijo Akane con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos, una sonrisa cálida y sonrojada. Estaba esperando que él le dijera que la amaba y que por esta razón se puso celoso con Sun Hee.

-Solo quería decirte que…- Ranma vio que Akane estaba mirándolo de una forma extraña, y se asustó de que ella haya descubierto su encelamiento, así que ladeó su cabeza para ocultar su nerviosismo y su sonrojo –que espero y todo salga bien, y si llegas a enfrentarte a Taylor… le des su merecido-

-Gr-gracias…- Dijo Akane con una gotita en su cien.

* * *

><p>Jardín del Palacio de Buckingham, 8:00 am…<p>

Todos los equipos estaban formados en pequeños grupos. Se podían oír varios murmullos de todos los luchadores quienes estaban impacientes y la incertidumbre se mantenía, hasta que….

-Buenos días a todos, sean bienvenidos al 8° Concurso Anual de Artes Marciales- Saludó la Reina Isabel, llamando la atención de todos.

-Ustedes tienen suerte de participar en este concurso, el cual se ha llevado de generación en generación, y es aquí donde cientos de personas compiten para ser las mejores, algunos con la fortuna de ganar, por eso es que les deseo la mejor de las suertes y que gane el mejor- Comentó la señora.

-Gracias por esas palabras Reina Isabel, bien, yo soy Carl Smith, y soy uno de los jueces, ok, estas son las reglas…-

-Regla número uno: En este concurso se pueden aprovechar alguna que otra debilidad, siempre y cuando no se use para matar o herir severamente-

-Regla número dos: Los combates serán aproximadamente de 1 hora, y descanso de 5 minutos en el medio tiempo-

-Regla número tres: Se prohíbe el uso de Katanas, shuriken y flechas para herir, solo se utilizarán de herramienta-

-Regla número cuatro: Está prohibido sabotear la salud del contrincante un día antes con medicamentos, drogas o cualquier veneno, de ser así el jugador quedará expulsado y el equipo tendrá una de tres faltas.

Regla número cinco: Las faltas se darán en caso de que un contrincante hiera severamente a otro, en que atente contra la salud con medicamentos o venenos, y cuando se diga una mentira o se trate de chantajear a algún juez, si se acumulan tres, el equipo queda amonestado sin poder pelear una semana, lo cual lo imposibilitará para ganar-

-Regla número seis: Los concursos se llevarán a cabo al aire libre, delimitando un área de 1 Kilómetro cuadrado-

-Regla número siete: Se mantendrá la violencia vigilada dentro y fuera de los combates, de no ser así se descalificará al jugador o jugadores involucrados-

-Regla número ocho: La selección de los jugadores se dará por un sorteo. Solo se jugará un día, se darán dos días de entrenamiento, y se avisará con anticipación a los jugadores siguientes. En caso de que los jugadores seleccionados ganen, seguirán participando. Esto se aplica a todos los equipos.

-Regla número nueve: Para que un equipo pueda pasar a las semifinales, deberá contar con solo dos participantes, si no es así, se deberán seleccionar a los dos mejores; en las semifinales solo habrá quince equipos, y en las finales solo serán dos equipos con dos jugadores cada uno.

-Regla número diez: Cada equipo tendrá un Dojo de entrenamiento, así como un área al aire libre para el mismo objetivo, también contará con un doctor en caso de lesiones, y el Comité de Artes Marciales se hará responsable de todo lo malo que pase-

-Bien, es hora de nombrar a los participantes del día de hoy-

Todos se encontraban curiosos y murmuraban. Nuestro equipo protagonista también estaba impaciente, y no se imaginaría que pasaría el día de hoy.

-Primer combate: Mousse, Japón vs Lorenzo Di Salvo, Italia, de 10:00 am a 11:00 am-

-Segundo combate: Fabio Suriano, Brasil vs Michelle Marshall, Inglaterra, de 11:30 am a 12:30 pm-

-Tercer combate: Shaira Salek, Marruecos vs Liang Wu, China, de 1:00 pm a 2:00 pm-

-Cuarto combate: Auguste Rousseau, Francia vs Jaden McKenzie, Canadá, de 3:00 pm a 4:00 pm-

-Quinto combate: Sun Hee Park, Corea del Sur vs Nayeli Gutiérrez, México, de 4:30 pm a 5:30 pm-

-Sexto y último combate: Kohaku Ling, Japón vs Summer Peters, Estados Unidos, de 6:00 pm a 7:00 pm-

-¡Buena suerte a todos!- Exclamó el conductor Smith.

* * *

><p>-¿Es necesario esto? ¡Auch!- Opinó Mousse.<p>

-¿Para qué no utilices lentes y veas mejor?, sí- Dijo Lolita poniéndole algo en el ojo.

-¿Y crees que con pupilentes se solucionará?- Preguntó Toshio.

-Pues sí, porque puedes ver sin necesidad de unos estorbosos anteojos, además aumentan la visión- Respondió Lolita.

-No creo que se solucione su problema de ceguera con eso, yo apuesto que será el primero del equipo en caer- Opinó Kuno.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó Lolita.

-Porque los pupilentes son incómodos- Respondió Kuno.

-¿Acaso has usado alguna vez uno en tu vida?- Cuestiono Ryoga.

-Pues… no… pero…-

-Pues no deberías decir algo que ni siquiera sabes- Reprochó Lolita.

-Eso es ser pesimista- Opinó Ryoga.

-Yo apostaría a que Kohaku perdería antes que Mousse, digo, por lo menos el chico no tiene una debilidad absurda como la que pertenece a el mono pervertido- Dijo Toshio.

-¡Bah!- Respondió Kuno.

-¿No me crees?- Preguntó Toshio.

-No-

-¿Quieres apostar?-

-Pues… no lo sé-

-¿No lo sabes o tienes miedo de perder?-

-¡Yo no soy miedoso!-

-Escúchame, yo he visto pelear a Mousse y a Kohaku, y créeme que el primero sabe de artes marciales mejor que el segundo, no vale la pena perder dinero de esa manera- Murmuró Ryoga a Kuno.

-Ryoga está de acuerdo conmigo, así que asegúrate que el "Rayo azul de Furinkan" ¡Ha perdido, ja!- Dijo Toshio.

-Pues… apostaré 1000 yens- Dijo Kuno.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Perderás!- Exclamó Ryoga.

-¿Solo 1000 yens?- Preguntó una voz femenina.

-Nabiki Tendo- Murmuró Kuno.

-Nabiki, no querrás que…- Dijo Lolita.

-¿Qué aposten más dinero por mí?- Preguntó Mousse, ya que estaba al tanto de la discusión. La chica asintió.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Toshio.

-Para más diversión- Dijo Nabiki.

-Bien, que sean… ¿5000 yens?- Opinó Kuno.

-Se que se puede de más- Expresó sabiamente Nabiki (luego verán por qué n_)

-¡Bien, que sean 10 000 yens!-Exclamó Kuno.

-¡Trato hecho!- Exclamó Toshio.

Y así ambos jóvenes cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos, Nabiki sonreía y Mousse, Lolita y Ryoga la vieron, sabían que algo tramaba, no por ello era Nabiki Tendo, la astuta de la familia.

* * *

><p>Jardín del Palacio de Buckingham, 9:55 am…<p>

Todos los concursantes estaban sentados en las butacas, el equipo italiano parecía advertirle a Lorenzo que tuviera cuidado, mientras que el equipo protagonista estaba igual.

-Bien, espero que ganes, ten cuidado y no te confíes demasiado, ¿ok?- Dijo Soun.

-No lo hare, se lo prometo- Dijo el joven chino.

-Mousse, tu tener suerte de tu lado, Shampoo confiar en ti, por favor, ganar pelea por honor- Dijo la chinita.

-Shampoo, lo haré-

-Mousse, ten cuidado, y gana el juego- Dijo Akane.

-Parece que va a empezar, no se preocupen, haré lo posible por ganar- Dijo Mousse.

-¡Sean bienvenidos al primer encuentro de combate!- Saludó la comentarista –Es el primer combate, y se enfrentará el equipo de Japón contra el equipo de Italia. Ya escucharon las reglas, así que espero y las tomen a su consideración. Al ser el primer duelo que se da, les daré indicaciones: A su lado derecho se encuentran las herramientas que pueden utilizar, pero ojo, solo son herramientas; cuando ustedes escuchen un timbre, estará avisando que es medio tiempo, por lo tanto tendrán descanso de 5 minutos; si cuando se cumpla la hora límite no hay un ganador, se dejará que aumente otros 15 minutos la pelea, y si sucede lo mismo, el público y los jueces tendrán la opción de votar por el mejor, ahora sí, ¿Están listos?-

-Sí- Dijo Mousse, mirando a su contrincante, quien era un muchacho de pelo castaño, con rasgos característicos de un italiano, iba vestido con un traje deportivo italiano, mientras que Mousse portaba un keikogi.

-Sí- Afirmó Lorenzo con su acento típico italiano.

-¡Buena suerte a todos y que gane el mejor! ¡Empieza la competencia!-

Ambos contrincantes se miraban, para luego estar esperando el momento indicado de la acción.

-¿Con que tú crees que vincere?- Preguntó el italiano.

-¡Amigo, lo hare!- Exclamó Mousse tratando de darle un buen puñetazo, cosa que el italiano esquivó.

-Que quede claro que io seré el vincitore, ¿Capisci?- Dijo el italiano, quien barrió su pie en el suelo para hacer caer al joven chino.

Mousse cayó en el suelo, y sintió que alguien lo elevaba. Lorenzo lo sujetó de los pies y lo lanzó hacia un árbol (recordemos que los torneos serán al aire libre). El chico pato se levantó con algo de dificultad, y decidió empezar la acción verdadera. Mousse empezó a atinarle golpes con sus puños en el estomago del italiano, llegó un momento en que Lorenzo le dio un golpe en el rostro, el cual solo lo aturdió un poco.

-Io veo que voi ser buen rivale-

-Lo mismo digo de ti-

-¡Wow, ambos rivales están empezando a ponerse realmente furiosos, e Italia le ha dado unos buenos golpazos a Japón, pero el equipo del sol naciente no se ha quedado atrás!- Dijo la comentarista.

Mousse agarró una flecha y un arco que tenía como herramienta, apuntó a un árbol donde había una colmena, y lanzó la flecha. La colmena cayó y el italiano se percató de ello. Lorenzo agarró la espada de Kendo que estaba a su lado y empezó a atacar al chico. Mousse cogió la que tenía y empezó una batalla con espadas de kendo. Contraataques y trucos se podían ver en sus movimientos de cada uno, hasta que Lorenzo se cansó de eso.

-¡Mira, ahí está tu bella mujer!- Exclamó Lorenzo.

-¡¿Shampoo?-

-¡Te mentí!-

Y sin más, Lorenzo empezó a darle fuertes golpes con sus puños, exactamente en el estomago y la cara. Mousse terminó en el suelo, y trató de levantarse, pero Lorenzo se adelantó y lo pateó fuertemente, haciendo que rodara.

-¡Te dije que io sería el vincitore!-

-No… por aún…- Dijo Mousse poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

-¡Miren, el chico japonés se puso de pie! ¡Increíble, si que tiene agallas!- Exclamó

-¿Pero qué haces? ¡No ves que io acabaré con voi!-

-No… ¡Escúchame, ganaré por Shampoo!- Exclamó Mousse.

''

-¡Oh cielos, parece que nos vamos al descanso!- Exclamó la comentarista.

Sin embargo, Mousse no se movía ni un solos segundo, estaba mirando a su contrincante con una furia que asustó al italiano.

-¡Disculpen, he dicho que es momento de descanso!- Dijo la comentarista.

-¡No! ¡Acabaré con él aquí y ahora!- Exclamó Mousse.

-Me gustaría verlo- Dijo Lorenzo algo intranquilo.

Mousse empezó a verlo con ojos irritados y enseguida pudo reconocer su debilidad del italiano: le asustaba la rudeza con la que Mousse le veía y hablaba. A raíz de esto, decidió echarlo fuera del area de pelea, y así ganaría.

-¡Te aprovechas de mi debilidad, pero esta vez no!- Exclamó Mousse mientras avanzaba peligrosamente hacia el italiano.

-¡T-tranquilo… fratello, relájate!- Exclamó el italiano asustado, retrocediendo.

-¡Hey, dije que es hora del medio tiempo!- Exclamó enojada la comentarista.

-¡No, porque esta vez quiero hacerle pagar a este tipo todo!- Exclamó Mousse.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- Preguntó Soun.

* * *

><p>-¿Esto va en contra de las reglas?- Preguntó Kohaku.<p>

-No lo sé- Respondió Akane.

-Creo que ya tengo idea de lo que está pasando- Dijo Ranma.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Ryoga.

-Si Airen no equivocarse, Mousse estar…-

-Mousse está aprovechando la debilidad del italiano- Dijo Ranma.

-Ran-chan, dices que su debilidad es…-

-Se asusta con la mirada asesina de Mousse- Dijo Ranma.

-Pero es ilógico, a mi no me asusta- Dijo Kuno.

-Lo que pasa es que el italiano no está acostumbrado a ver la cara de Mousse enfadado- Respondió Lolita.

-Sí, nosotros la hemos visto varias veces, sobre todo cuando Ranma es atacado por Shampoo, o quizás al revés- Dijo Toshio con sonrisa burlona.

-¡Hey!- Reclamó Ranma.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Akane con los dientes apretados.

-Nada, jeje- Dijo Ranma nerviosamente.

-Pues espero y que siga así el muchacho- Dijo Genma.

* * *

><p>-¡Tú me has golpeado, y creo que hasta te has fijado en Shampoo, ¿no es así?-<p>

Creo que estaban a 10 cm para que el italiano quedara afuera…

-B-bueno, hay q-que reconocerlo frat-tello, la chica es b-bella-

Ahora se encontraban a 5 cm…

-¡Pues que crees!-

Solo un centímetro…

-¡Has perdido!- Exclamó Mousse con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡¿Qué?- Exclamó el italiano sorprendido.

-¡Quién lo diría, lo sacó afuera de la zona de combate, eso quiere decir que Japón ha ganado este encuentro, y en tan solo 35 minutos!- Exclamó la anunciadora.

-¡Ja, ja, te lo dije, yo fui el vincitore!- Exclamó Mousse saltando de alegría y poniendo muecas de diversión.

Todo nuestro equipo fue corriendo hacia él, y Shampoo salió de la nada y lo abrazó.

-¡Shampoo estar feliz de que Mousse ganar, orgullo de hombre no fallar!-

-Sh-Shampoo…- Murmuró Mousse rojo de vergüenza, cuando Shampoo lo terminó de abrazar.

Ganador del 1er combate: Mousse, Japón.

En los demás combates, todo nuestro equipo estuvo viendo las peleas, para así poder saber las debilidades, digo, por si llegaban a enfrentarse a los contrincantes.

Ganador del 2do combate: Michelle Marshall, Inglaterra.

Ganador del 3er combate: Shaira Salek, Marruecos.

Ganador del 4to combate: Auguste Rousseau, Francia.

Ganador del 5to combate: Sun Hee Park, Corea del Sur.

-¡Y ahora, el último encuentro del día! ¡Se enfrentan Kohaku Ling del equipo de Japón vs Summer Peters del equipo de Estados Unidos! ¡Listos y… comiencen!- Exclamó la comentarista.

* * *

><p>-Jeje, si pierde, el dinero será mío- Dijo Toshio.<p>

-Pues te diré que no es tu día de suerte- Contraataco Kuno.

-¿De qué rayos hablan?- Preguntó Ranma.

-De algo muy estúpido- Murmuró Ryoga.

"Jeje, sé que perderá, y cuando todo acabe a la perfección, empezaré a intervenir yo" Pensó Nabiki.

* * *

><p>-¡No te tengo miedo!- Exclamó la chica.<p>

-Hola, guapa- Saludó Kohaku con pose de Don Juan.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?- Exclamó Summer lanzando un golpe hacia el chico, el cual cayó en la cara de él.

-Auch, muñeca, eso dolió-

-¡Sinvergüenza!- Exclamó lanzando otro golpe al chico.

-¡Rayos, parece que el chico trata de conquistar a la jugadora!- Exclamó la comentarista., mientras los jueces menearon la cabeza negativamente, diciendo que tal vez sería algo muy vergonzoso para Japón.

-T-tranquilízate…- Dijo Kohaku mientras movía las manos nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Summer enojada.

-Porque si sonríes, le quedará mejor a tu cuerpo de modelo-

-¡Ya basta!-

Y la chica lanzó otro golpe que mando a Kohaku muy cerca de la línea que delimitaba el área de combate. Al notar esto, el chico mono se levantó y rápidamente corrió hacia Summer y le tocó el trasero, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo.

-¡Kohaku!- Exclamaron todos los del equipo enojados.

-Ups, este… yo…-

-¡Estás muerto!-

Y con eso, Summer lanzó un último golpe al chico, quien en cuestión de segundos, quedó fuera de la zona de combate y noqueado.

-¡Ganadora de este encuentro tan corto: Summer Peters, Estados Unidos!- Exclamó la comentarista con una gota en su cien.

* * *

><p>Hotel Royal of England, 8:30 de la noche, recepción…<p>

-Eso dolió- Murmuró Kohaku sosteniendo una bolsa de hielos en su cabeza mientras estaba recostado en un sillón de ahí.

-¡Genial, nos costaste otra victoria!- Exclamó enojada Akane.

-¡Te lo dije! Ahora, págame- Dijo Toshio con voz vencedora a Kuno.

Kuno hizo una mueca de fastidio y le entrego el dinero. Nabiki miraba muy entretenida la escena.

"Bien, ya que se ha cumplido esto, hasta mañana voy a intervenir" Pensó Nabiki.

-Todo por no hacer caso- Murmuró Ryoga.

-Muchacho, te dije que aunque fuera mujer no hicieras caso- Regañó Soun a Kohaku.

-Que tonto- Murmuró Ranma con los brazos cruzados.

-Chico mono ser el primero en caer-

-Lo veo y no lo creo- Dijo Mousse

-Todo por la chica- Dijo Alexander.

-Bien, basta de regaños- Dijo Kohaku, harto de las críticas.

-Es que fue muy estúpido de tu parte- Comentó Shin Lee.

-Papá, traigo algo de té que hicimos Tía Nodoka y yo- Anunció Kasumi.

-Bien- Respondió el patriarca.

-Por cierto, Nodoka, ¿Dónde está Chieko?- Preguntó Genma.

-La dejamos en la cuna, la pobre estaba cansada- Respondió Nodoka.

-Disculpen, soy de recepción, hablan a Soun Tendo- Anunció el recepcionista, y el patriarca tomó la llamada.

-Sí, aja, sí, soy yo, ¿es el que le tocó?, bien, gracias, hasta luego-

-¿Quién era papá?- Preguntó Akane.

-Eran del Comité, el siguiente en participar es Kuno Tatewaki, así que… mañana todos entrenaran, a excepción de Kohaku, pero me dedicaré a entrenar a Kuno-

Todos voltearon a ver a Kuno y suspiraron resignados. Solo se sabrá hasta dentro de dos días contra quien participará, y una agradable sorpresa se llevará el equipo entero.

* * *

><p>Continuará…<p>

Keikogi: traje de entrenamiento

Demás palabras son italianas, traduzcanlas.

Bien, he acabado ¡Al fin!, jeje, espero que les haya gustado. Y se preguntarán por lo de Karina, verán, es que yo le comenté acerca de que escribo este fic, inclusive llegué a comentarle una idea romántica entre Ranma y Akane que sigue en mente, y que por supuesto pondré, entonces me dijo que quería tres capítulos publicados para estas vacaciones de semana santa, y si no los publico perderé este reto, así que, espero y pronto suba el siguiente capítulo. Recibo comentarios, críticas constructivas e incluso ideas (excepto groserías e insultos). Capítulo dedicado a los que me han seguido desde el inicio de tal idea, y porque no, desde los que me empezaron a seguir y los que me siguen en silencio, Arigatou Gozaimasu por los reviews!

Saludos y sayonara de parte de… ¡Sandy!


	6. Plática del corazón

¡Ni hao! He regresado de las tinieblas para llamar su atención con este fic muajajajajajajaja! Es broma =P, bien, primero, mil disculpas por no haber puesto las palabras en italiano del capítulo anterior, lo que pasa es que estaba en una situación de presión, y tuve que dejarlo así, segundo, este capítulo no va a hablar del mero día del combate de Kuno ni su entrenamiento, sino que me profundizaré un poco más en la relación de Ranma y Akane, ya que nuestro baka será el que se desahogará (en el próximo capítulo tal vez le toqué a Akane), otra cosa es que aquí aparecerá un personaje de la vida real, así que cuando lo vean, busquen en internet quien es esa persona, y si no, al final explicaré todo. Ojalá y les guste, ya que me he esforzado en esto, capítulo dedicado a todos ustedes, los lectores que me apoyan, y Karina, ¡Ganaré el reto, ja!

Bien, Ranma no me pertenece a mí, sino a Rumiko Takahashi, y la o las canciones salidas de este capítulo pertenecen a 2ne1 (si, ya pueden ir buscando quienes son, obvio si no las conocen).

Y…. ¡Comenzamos!

* * *

><p>Hotel Royale of England, Habitación 321, 1ero de Marzo, 9:00 pm…<p>

En la tele estaba una película acerca de la época de la edad media en Europa, así que Ranma la veía con total aburrimiento, ya que no era muy interesante porque era historia (A Ranma le aburriría la historia, ¿no?), y Akane se encontraba sentada en otro sillón, mientras tenía su portátil en sus piernas (recordemos que es 2011 en donde se encuentran).

-_Ima kono hanashi ni… suki kizutsuku kamo yo… Tada kirai ni naru kamo shirenai_- Cantó Akane.

Ranma la miró extrañado, digo, a pesar de que para él, Akane tenía una lindo voz al cantar, ella no solía hacerlo.

-¿A-Akane?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué… haces?-

-Ah, escuchando una canción-

-¿Puedo escucharla?-

-Seguro-

Akane apagó la tele y quitó los audífonos que tenía para escuchar la canción. Mientras sonaba, ella cantaba.

_Baby I'm sorry daitetemo I'm lonely  
>Saigo wa mada kowai kana<em>

_Sou kodomo mitai  
>I'm sorry kimi to boku no story<em>

_Ai ni wa mada tabun tarinai  
>Daiteite mo<em>

_Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely  
>Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely<br>Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely  
>Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely<em>

_Traducción:_

_Baby, lo siento, incluso cuando estoy contigo, me siento sola_

_Debo huir cuando se trata de amor, por favor,_

_perdona a esta horrible persona que soy_

_Lo siento, esta es nuestra historia_

_No merezco esta cosa llamada amor, incluso cuando estoy contigo_

_Baby, estoy tan sola, sola, sola, sola, sola_

_Baby, estoy tan sola, sola, sola, sola, sola_

_Baby, estoy tan sola, sola, sola, sola, sola_

_Baby, estoy tan sola, sola, sola, sola, sola_

Al término de esta estrofa, Akane paró el video de la canción, porque Ranma la miró muy extrañamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ella.

-Debo preguntarte algo, pero, no sé si hacerlo- Respondió Ranma.

-¿Por qué no?-

-P-por los… metiches…. Y…-

-Ya sé, ¿si me invitas a cenar a un lado donde nadie conocido valla, me contarás que te ocurre?- Propuso ella, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara mucho.

-Bueno, es que… yo…-

-Claro, pero, me hubieras dicho que también querías cenar a solas conmigo, si me disculpas, iré a cambiarme en el baño-

Ranma se quedó en shock, porque, aparte de que quería preguntarle algo, tenía ganas de cenar con ella, pero a solas, y en un lugar romántico (Ranma, que pícaro *_)

* * *

><p>Restaurante Oriental Nipón, 9:30 pm…<p>

-Suerte que encontraste un restaurante grandioso, ¿no?- Preguntó Akane mientras comía sushi.

-Dímelo a mí, no sé cómo encontré uno en el que nadie conocido venga- Dijo Ranma haciendo la misma acción que Akane.

-Me sorprende por lo baka que eres-

-Lo que tú digas, fea marimacho-

-Sí, sí, ahora puedes comentarme lo que querías-

-Bien, etto… ¿por-por qué tú… escuchabas la canción?-

-Porque me gusta-

-N-no, yo sé que tenía un doble sentido para ti…-

-Es que yo…-

Ranma la miró con cara de no me lo ocultes, dímelo, y ella suspiró resignada. Agarró un rollito de sushi, lo comió, tragó, tomó un sorbo de té y comenzó a hablar.

-Lo que pasa es… que… hay un chico que… me… gusta- Dijo ella poniéndose colorada.

-¿A sí?- Respondió Ranma con algo de irritación en su voz.

-Sí, pero… verás… a veces, yo… quisiera no… sentirme sola… con él…-

-¿Eh?-

-Él es… distante, a veces… o parece no demostrar su amor hacia mí, por lo que generalmente… me decepciono mucho-

Ranma se empezó a sonrojar, y enseguida pudo ver que ella esbozaba una sonrisa hacía él.

-Aunque… yo… pude escuchar que él dijo… claramente que me amaba, mis dudas siguen… a veces he sentido que me abandonará…-

-Pues… yo… lo lamento… por eso… - Dijo el chico, rascándose la nuca.

-Pero, aunque eso pase… yo… siempre lo amaré…- Dijo Akane, viéndolo directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Ranma no aguantó más, parecía que iba a explotar, así que, sonrojado, tomó las manos de su prometida. La chica se sobresaltó por esto.

-Ranma, ¿Qué…?-

-Escucha, hay algo que tengo que decirte…-

Ambos se acercaron lentamente, mientras cerraban los ojos. Akane se acerco más a Ranma, a tal grado que ambos casi rozaron sus labios. Los dos sintieron como sus alientos chocaban, como todas las emociones que sentían se liberaban poco a poco. Cualquiera diría que esto ya sería más que un roce de labios, pero, apenas se acercaban…

-Dime, Ranma- Murmuró Akane con sus labios antes de tocar los de Ranma.

-Yo… yo…- Dijo Ranma.

Ambos cayeron en cuenta de lo que hacían gracias a que en el restaurante se escuchó un llanto de un bebé, solo así se separaron.

-Ranma, yo… perdona… no quise…- Se disculpó Akane mirando hacía el suelo.

-Etto… sigamos c-comiendo…- Dijo Ranma con la cabeza gacha.

-S-sí, claro- Respondió Akane.

* * *

><p>Después de que terminaron de cenar, Ranma pagó la cuenta (¿de dónde habrá sacado dinero?) y se marcharon. Iban caminado en la calle, con un paraguas que ambos compartían, ya que empezó a llover, cuando de repente…<p>

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme!-

Ambos escucharon ese grito, provenía de un callejón, Ranma volteó a ver, y la imagen que vio fue la de una chica pelirroja siendo acorralada por un ladrón, el cual tenía una navaja cerca del cuello de la mujer, apretando su brazo.

-Ten el paraguas Akane, regreso enseguida- Le dije Ranma a su prometida antes de saltar al rescate de la chica en peligro.

-¡Ranma, ten cuidado!- Exclamó Akane con el paraguas en las manos.

-Dame el dinero, muñeca- Dijo el ladrón a la chica, mientras apretaba su cuello con más fuerza.

-Ni creas que te lo daré, maldito imbécil- Murmuró la mujer con tono de enfado.

La susodicha dio un quejido de dolor, ya que el ladrón apretó más su agarre y la punta de la navaja se pegó a su piel sin hacerla sangrar.

-¡Suéltala!-

El ladró volteó y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que con Ranma-chan. Acto seguido, el ladrón empezó a carcajearse con mucha fuerza, inclusive, salieron lagrimas de sus ojos, y ponía una expresión burlona.

-¡¿De qué rayos se ríe?- Exclamó furioso el chico/chica de trenza.

-Niña, vete de aquí- Expresó la chica en apuros.

-¡¿Niña?- Preguntó Ranma-chan.

-Saldrás lastimada- Expresó (otra vez) la mujer.

-¡¿Lastimada?-

Enseguida, Ranma-chan se tocó los pechos, y para su mala fortuna, no había notado la lluvia que caía sobre él, por lo cual hasta ese momento se percató que era "chica".

-¡Maldita sea!- Exclamó Ranma-chan.

-¡¿No la oíste? ¡Por tu seguridad, es mejor que te largues!- Exclamó el ladrón todavía con expresión de burla.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!-

-¿Qué demonios…?- Murmuró Ranma-chan.

-¡Mira Michael, he encontrado a alguien más que tiene dinero!- Exclamó otro ladrón.

Akane estaba sujeta a ese hombre, el cual tenía una pistola apuntando a la cabeza de la chica, y la otra mano estaba sobre el cuello de esta.

-¡Dejen en paz a ellas!- Exclamó nuestro protagonista en su forma femenina.

-No podrás con nosotros, mejor ríndete- Dijo el ladrón de la navaja, con tono de burla.

-¡Claro que sí!-

Y así, Ranma pateó el bolso de la mujer y este cayó en el suelo. El ladrón se molestó y soltó a la mujer que estaba sostenida. Ranma-chan le dio una bofetada al ladrón, haciendo que este retrocediera y se limpiara la sangre que el chico le había sacado.

El otro tipo estaba tan entretenido con lo que hizo Ranma, que no se dio cuenta de que la pistola había caído en el suelo, en ese momento Akane lo agarró del brazo, se lo torció hacia la derecha y lo lanzó al suelo con una patada en el estomago.

Mientras tanto Ranma-chan le atizó un puñetazo al ladrón en la cara, y este último le devolvió ese "gesto de ternura" con una patada en el estomago. Ranma se molestó más y lo que hizo fue aplicar el Kachiuu Tenshin Amaguri Ken con varios puñetazos en la cara y varios puntos débiles, haciendo que ese ladrón impactara en el suelo demasiado asustado, mientras que el otro no se quedó atrás.

-¡No soy débil!- Exclamó Ranma-chan -¡Y no me llames niña, ¿Entendiste?-

-S-si-

-Vámonos de aquí- Los dos ladrones huyeron lejos.

-¿Estás bien Akane?- Preguntó Ranma-chan con voz y ojos de preocupación total.

-Sí, pero…- Respondió Akane señalando a la señorita.

-Muchas gracias- Agradeció la mujer, que era de aproximadamente 27 años de edad, era igual de alta que Kasumi, su pelo era rojo y lacio, le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran negros. Vestía unos mallones de licra blancos, una falda, una sudadera rosa y tenis rojos.

-De nada- Respondió Ranma-chan.

-Pequeña, estás lastimada- Señaló la mujer hacia el brazo de Akane, el cual tenía una cortada de aproximadamente 5 cm.

-¡Akane!- Exclamó Ranma-chan preocupado.

-No es nada- Respondió la aludida.

-¡¿Cómo de que no?- Exclamó la chica de trenza tomándole el brazo y examinando la herida.

-Lo mejor será que me valla- Comentó la señorita, quien ya iba caminado un poco.

-¡No, espere!- Exclamó Akane, provocando que la mujer se detuviera –Son como las 11:00 de la noche, y alguien más puede asaltarla, por lo que me preguntaba si… la podemos llevar a nuestro departamento, así podría quedarse un rato más hasta que se sequé-

-Akane –Murmuró Ranma-chan.

-No quiero molestarlos…-

-Para nada, por favor acepte, no es correcto que se valla sola, además de que sirve que le podamos ofrecer una taza de té y una toalla-

-Bien, aceptaré, ya que está lloviendo-

-Ok, hay que llamar a un taxi- Sugirió Ranma-chan.

* * *

><p>-Entonces… ¿Te conviertes en chica al contacto con agua fría?- Preguntó la mujer, mientras estaba sentada en un sillón pequeño de la mini sala que había en la habitación de Ranma y Akane.<p>

-Sí, es una maldición que se adquiere en los estanques de Jusenkyo, en China- Afirmó Ranma-chan, quien se encontraba calentando dos teteras.

-Auch- Gimió Akane de dolor, pues se estaba revisando la pequeña herida que tenía.

-Vaya niña boba que eres, pudiste haber corrido mala suerte- Soltó Ranma.

-No fue mi culpa que un ladrón apareciera y me sujetara- Dijo Akane tratándose de poner una tirita.

-Ya está el té- Anunció Ranma-chan sirviendo tres tazas de té.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad- Agradeció la mujer, inclinándose un poco.

-Ahora sí- Ranma-chan se vertió el agua caliente de la otra tetera, volviendo a ser el chico de trenza musculoso y fuerte de antes.

-Wow- Murmuró la mujer.

-Por cierto, no nos has dicho tu nombre- Dijo Akane.

-Mi nombre es Park Bom, mucho gusto-

-¡!- Gritó Akane.

-¿Y ahora qué rayos te pasa Akane?- Preguntó Ranma.

-¡Por Kami! ¡Eres una cantante del grupo 2ne1!- Exclamó la chica de ojos avellana, mientras saltaba en su cama.

-Eh… s-sí… lo soy…- Dijo Bom con una gotita en su cien.

-Akane, deja de comportarte como niña, ¿quieres? ¡Es vergonzoso!- Reprochó su "lindo" prometido.

-¿Así actúa siempre?- Preguntó Bom.

-No- Murmuró Ranma con una gota de sudor en su cien y rojo de la vergüenza.

-¡Ahí voy!-

-¡No, espera…! ¡Te lastimarás! ¡Akane, no…!- Demasiado tarde, Akane saltó a la cama de Ranma y siguió con su "labor" de desacomodarla.

-No en mi cama- Murmuró Ranma. Bom solo podía reír mientras veía la escena muy divertida.

-Deja de actuar así boba, con eso no conseguirás ser menos marimacho y violenta- Dijo el joven de trenza, causando que Akane perdiera su sonrisa y la remplazara por una cara llena de enojo.

'Zaz'

-Ranma no baka- Murmuró Akane, ante la mirada atónita de Bom y el dolor del chico.

-Bien, ¿Por qué no mejor tomas tu té?- Le sugirió la joven mujer a Akane, obviamente nerviosa.

-Claro- Respondió con voz dulce.

Ya eran las doce de la noche y seguían despiertos en una interesante plática acerca de sus vidas de cada uno, y claro, uno que otro chiste contado por la invitada especial.

-Vaya, ¿entonces son prometidos?- Preguntó Bom, haciendo que los chicos se sonrojaran.

-Bueno…- Murmuró Akane.

-S-sí, lo s-somos- Expresó Ranma.

-Pues qué manera de amarse-

-Por cierto, ¿tú también vienes a ver el concurso?- Preguntó Akane a Bom.

-Bueno, sí, pero vengo con mi grupo, tocaremos en algunas ocasiones, solo que me retrasé un poco y por ello no estoy con ellas- Respondió tomando otro trago de té.

-Vaya, aún no puedo creer que esté alguien que admiro, en verdad es un honor- Dijo Akane.

-Solo porque eres mi fan, te voy a dedicar una canción, haber si la conoces-

-¿En-enserio?- Preguntó Akane emocionada.

-Sí, aquí voy-

-_You and I together_

_It just feels so right_

_Ibyuliran maleun never_

_Geu nuga mweorahaedo nan geudael jikilgae_

_You and I together_

_Nae du soneul nochijima_

_Annyoungiran maleun never_

_Naegae I saesangeun ojik neo hanagiae-_

_Traducción._

_Tú y yo juntos, simplemente se siente tan bien_

_Nunca palabras de separación, no me importa lo que hagan los demás, te protegeré_

_Tú y yo juntos,_

_No sueltes mis manos_

_Nunca palabras de despedida,_

_Para mi tu eres mi mundo _

-You and I- Dijo Akane.

-¿Te sabes el coro?-

-Bueno… un poco-

-¿Lo cantarías? Quiero escucharte-

-B-bien- Afirmó Akane, estaba sonrojada porque Ranma se encontraba ahí presente, no sabía cantar muy bien que digamos, y mucho menos el coreano, pero lo intentaría.

-_You and I together_

_It just feels so right_

_Ibyuliran maleun never_

_Geu nuga mweorahaedo nan geudael jikilgae_

_You and I together_

_Nae du soneul nochijima_

_Annyoungiran maleun never_

_Naegae I saesangeun ojik neo hanagiae-_

-Bien, ahí te va otra- Dijo Bom.

-I don't care geumanhallae niga eodieseo mwol hadeon

Ije jeongmal sanggwan anhalge bikyeojullae

Ijewa ulgobulgo maedallijima

Cause I don't care e e e e e e

Cause I don't care e e e e e e

Cause I don't care e e e e e e

Cause I don't care e e e e e e

Boy I don't care-

-Cántala tú ahora-

-I don't care geumanhallae niga eodieseo mwol hadeon

Ije jeongmal sanggwan anhalge bikyeojullae

Ijewa ulgobulgo maedallijima

Cause I don't care e e e e e e

Cause I don't care e e e e e e

Cause I don't care e e e e e e

Cause I don't care e e e e e e

Boy I don't care-

Ranma se quedó estático, nunca la había escuchado cantar, y parecía que se enamoraba más y más de ella. Sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago, una cosa muy parecida que experimentó aquel día de la boda fallida, o aquella vez que tuvo que besar a Akane. De hecho, sintió un calor en sus mejillas, estaba… ¿sonrojado? ¡¿El gran Ranma Saotome sonrojado por escuchar cantar a una chica? no, no era posible… o tal vez sí.

-¿Q-que tal?- Preguntó Akane tímidamente.

-Muy bien- Respondió Bom con aplausos.

-Eso… estuvo… ¡Increíble!, Akane, realmente tú cantas bien- Las dos lo vieron, una sorprendida y la otra sonrojada, solo pudo ladear el rostro hacia la izquierda.

-G-gracias- Respondió Akane.

Después de más charla, enseñanza de pasos de baile, consejos de moda, maquillaje y letras de canciones, a Akane le venció el sueño, así que se adentró al mundo de Morfeo y sus sueños se hicieron presentes, dándole un cálido descanso.

-Vaya, se durmió rápido- Dijo Bom viéndola.

-Lo sé, siempre es así, se duerme más temprano que yo- Respondió Ranma viéndola con un brillo en los ojos que no pasó desapercibido por Bom.

-Te gusta, ¿no es así?-

La pregunta anterior sacó al muchacho fuera del trance que le causó su prometida, ya que la observaba mientras dormía. El solo sintió un ardor en sus mejillas.

-Yo… Yo….-

-Lo sabía, se te ha notado en toda la noche, no le has despegado el ojo de encima, y para colmo… te has ruborizado-

-Bueno… yo…-

-Lo que no entiendo es porque insistes tanto en hacerle daño con tus palabras-

-Yo… ¿le hago daño?-

-Por lo que me han platicado, discuten mucho, además de que hace unas horas tu le dijiste Kawaikunee, marimacho, violenta, pechos planos-

-Ya entendí, no es necesario el regaño-

-Debes de comportarte más amable con ella, porque aunque no lo parezca, es débil, yo sé que por dentro seguramente suplica que le digas cosas bonitas-

-Pero, es que yo…-

-¿Tú qué?-

Ranma soltó un suspiro y decidió ya no ser cobarde. Necesitaba soltar sus sentimientos, necesitaba que alguien lo comprendiera, que alguien supiera toda la verdad que estaba ocultando desde que conoció a Akane. Se relajó y empezó a hablar.

-Yo… al estar separado de mi madre, nunca supe que es el amor definitivo… nunca supe ser amable… cada vez que quiero decirle mis sentimientos a Akane… mi boca se abre y empieza a salir las palabras hirientes, porque mi orgullo es tanto que no puedo decirle que la amo… no le puedo decir que yo lloré cuando la creí muerta, que yo… que yo sentía que ya no era nadie, que mi existencia sin ella ya no valía. Trato de decirle que ella es la única chica a la que amo, pero… por alguna razón, mi manera de protegerla es así, diciéndole palabras hirientes-

-¿Protegerla? Le haces más daño-

-Verás, tengo tres prometidas: Shampoo es una amazona china, Ukyo es mi mejor amiga, y… la tengo a ella, a Akane, es la tercera. Shampoo y Ukyo son buenas en las artes marciales, y sé que Akane también lo es porque ni modos que ella esté aquí sin saber defenderse, pero… ahí está el problema. Las primeras dos son grandiosas, tanto que podrían ser capaces de lastimar a Akane, todo por ser la que se casará conmigo. No quiero que le hagan nada…-

-Pero, las heridas son más dolorosas si se las das mentalmente, físicamente sanan, las heridas del corazón no-

-Yo… lo sé… pero…-

-Escucha Ranma, no debes de tener miedo-

-Lo sé, hay veces que he pensado en ya no herirla, en no hacerla a un lado, porque tengo miedo a que ella se largue con otro imbécil-

-¿Cómo?-

-Cuando yo llegué al Dojo Tendo, Akane era la más acosada del instituto, y lo sigue siendo, además… hay chicos más amables que yo, dispuestos a entregarles su corazón y…-

-Ranma, descuida, Akane te ama-

-¿Eh?-

-Se le nota a simple vista, se ve buena gente, y no sería capaz de irse con alguien más. Deja a un lado tus inseguridades, vete dando cuenta de la realidad, tú la amas, ella te ama, los dos están destinados a casarse. Se fuerte, intenta cambiar, ya que eso marcará tu destino. Por más obstáculos que se presenten, no te rindas. Yo sé que podrás, eres un gran artista marcial, y debes ser un gran prometido-

-Ranma- Susurró Akane dormida.

-Bien, voy a cambiar, me preocuparé más por ella, empezaré a ser mejor prometido-

-Así se habla-

-Bien, dormirás en mi cama-

-Pero, ¿y tú?-

-Traigo un futón, no te preocupes-

-Ok, hasta mañana- Bom se unió a los brazos de Morfeo.

Ranma se acercó para averiguar si Akane estaba bien. Y ahí la observó, durmiendo tranquilamente, como un ángel. El chico le acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Akane, cambiaré, seré mejor prometido… por ti" Pensó Ranma.

-Buenas noches Akane, te amo- Susurró Ranma en el oído de la chica y se acostó.

Akane esbozó una sonrisa.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Jeje, perdónenme por el capitulo, si me dejan un review malo, lo entenderé.<p>

Las canciones que salen ahí son de la banda coreana 2ne1, sus integrantes son Minzy, Dara, CL y Bom, quien aparece aquí. Las canciones son "Lonely", "You and I" y "I don´t care", escúchenlas, son grandiosas. Si quieren más información de la banda busquen en internet.

Espero criticas (lo cual, seguramente, recibiré muchas), sugerencias, aplausos (si hay será con suerte), o todo lo que me quieran escribir, excepto groserías.

Saludos y sayonara de parte de… ¡Sandy!


	7. Nunca faltan las sorpresas

¡Ni-hao! ¡Kon´nichiwa! ¡Yeoboseyo! ¡Hello! ¡Hi! ¡Hola! Perdón por la demora, pero es que la inspiración esta vez no estaba de mi lado, y además, me he estado leyendo un fic llamado Marido & Mujer, tal vez lo conozcan, así que castíguenme por ser adicta a el xD. Espero que este capítulo les guste.

Ya saben, Ranma no me pertenece, sino a la gran fantabulosa Rumiko Takahashi (exceptuando los inventados por mí), la trama la he ubicado en el 2011.

Y… ¡Comenzamos!

* * *

><p>Hotel Royale of England, habitación 321, 2do de Marzo, 8:45 am…<p>

-¿Y puedo verlos entrenar?- Preguntó Bom, quien se encontraba sentada en la cama que era de Ranma (recuerden que en el capitulo anterior él le ofreció la suya).

-Claro, solo que nosotros entrenaremos aparte del imbécil de Kuno- Dijo Ranma.

-Y Kuno es…-

-Es un maldito hombre que no sabe hacer nada más que perseguir a mí forma femenina y… a Akane- Que quede claro que lo último lo dijo con cierto tono de celos.

-¿Celoso?-

-¡Jajaja! No me hagas reír-

-No me engañas, lo que me dijiste anoche fue real, además, quedamos en que ibas a ser un buen prometido, y eso implica dejar a un lado tu orgullo y ser más amable con ella-

-Bueno… etto… yo… tienes razón ¿ok?-

-¡Buenos días!- Saludó alegremente Akane

-Buenos días- Respondió Ranma mientras volteaba unos hot cakes, ya que se le ocurrió ver el canal de cocina y prepararle algo delicioso a Akane, como compensación del "desayuno fallido" de la otra ocasión.

-Se te ve muy bien esa blusa que traes- Opinó Bom.

-Muchas gracias- Respondió Akane.

-¿De qué blusa…?- Preguntó Ranma volteando a ver.

Akane traía puesta una blusa de tirantes color azul y unos shorts azul marino. Llevaba una toalla en su mano derecha, y su cabello largo hasta los hombros lo traía todo mojado, ya que se acababa de bañar.

-Akane…-

-La verdad, esta blusa me la había regalado Kasumi, pero en ese entonces no me gustó, ahora me la probé y me gustó- Dijo Akane con una sonrisa que a Ranma lo embobó por completo.

-Se ve bien, ¿No crees Ranma?- Preguntó Bom.

-Ah… bueno… te ves bien… quiero decir… resaltan… curvas… ¡No! ¡Espera!... etto… no quise… yo… bien… tu… sabes…- Balbuceó Ranma sonrojado.

Akane no entendió ni media palabra de lo que balbuceaba Ranma, pero Bom sí, no hace falta decir que la cantante lo veía con una sonrisa picara, mientras que la prometida del chico de trenza lo miraba confusa.

-Algo se quema- Dijo Akane.

-Em… Ranma… se queman los hot cakes- Comentó Bom.

-¡¿Qué?- Exclamó Ranma volteando a ver al sartén.

-Jajajaja, Ranma, no pensé que fueras tan despistado jajajaja- Comentó Akane riendo muy divertida y sentándose en la mini sala para ver la tele.

-Je, je, je- Dijo Ranma volviendo a su labor.

"¡Kuso! Akane se ve tan… tan… sexy… ese atuendo le sienta bien, es más, hasta diría que… por un momento… quería abalanzarme a ella y… ¡Maldita sea! Tengo que dejar a un lado esos pensamientos pervertidos…" Pensó Ranma mientras colocaba los hot cakes en un plato.

-Aquí están los… hot… cakes… Akane- Anunció Ranma, pero… ¡Por Kami!

Ahora, nuestra protagonista de los ojos color avellana se encontraba secando su cabello, dejando a la vista su cuello blanco, estaba sentada en la posición flor de loto, pero se inclinó un poco para ver mejor la tele. Sin duda alguna, parecía que posaba para Ranma.

-Déjalos a un lado- Dijo Akane.

Ranma se acercó con cuidado y depositó el plato de hot cakes al lado de Akane. Como vio la manera en la que se encontraba sentada, no se resistía, y empezó a bajar delicadamente su mano. Bom lo observó y carraspeó, llamando la atención del joven.

-Ser amable de esa manera no- Murmuró Bom.

-Pero… pero… está bien- Murmuró Ranma dándose por vencido.

* * *

><p>Dojo de entrenamiento, 11:00 am…<p>

-Bien, yo entrenaré a Kuno, mientras que ustedes entrenarán con Genma, ¿entendieron?- Dijo Soun.

-Bueno, este… nosotros… está bien… -Se escuchó como murmullos por parte de todos.

-Jajajajajaja, no se preocupe Tendo, los entrenaré bien- Dijo Genma.

-Así se habla Saotome, jajajaja-

Y ambos adultos empezaron a reír, mientras que los chicos tenían una gota de sudor recorriendo su cien, y tenían sus caras gachas, como diciendo que no les iría bien.

Después de 10 minutos, con el equipo entero (exceptuando a Kuno)…

-¡Vamos, más rápido!- Exclamó Genma.

Quejidos de dolor se escuchaban, sudor recorría el suelo del Dojo, brazos y piernas se encontraban trabajando arduamente para entrenar, un recipiente donde se encontraban botellas de agua, ese era el objetivo de todos. ¿Cuál sería la condición? Nada más y nada menos que… realizar 1000 lagartijas, y los quejidos de dolor… era del muchacho débil que se encuentra entrenando, claro, Kohaku quiso entrenar aunque ya no participara.

-Esto… me… duele…- Suspiró Kohaku.

-Que débil ser tú- Dijo Shampoo

-Esto ya me lo imaginaba, el señor Saotome siempre es así- Comentó Ukyo.

-Yo no me imaginaba que sería así- Dijo Toshio.

-Pues acostúmbrate. El señor Saotome es un buen maestro, pero a veces se le pasa la mano- Dijo Ryoga.

-Ya… me… cansé- Dijo Alexander.

-Tienes que poder… - Comentó Shin Lee.

-Shampoo… resiste… un poco más- Dijo Mousse.

-Ser tonto Mousse-

-Bien, solo faltan 900 lagartijas más- Suspiró Lolita.

-Viejo, ahora si te pasaste- Dijo Ranma.

-Muchacho, el deber de todo artista marcial es lograr su objetivo, no importa cómo, pero debe de trabajar arduamente-

-Sí, pero tú en vez de que te pongas a hacer lagartijas con nosotros, estás comiendo-

-Jajajajajaja, no bromees Ranma, yo solo estoy observando el panorama de lo que van a lograr-

-Mejor dicho, estás observando el panorama de lo satisfecho que te vas a sentir con esa comida-

-¡Basta de palabras y sigue con las lagartijas!-

-¡Aaaaaccccchhhhuuuu!- Estornudo una muchacha.

-¡Salud!- Respondieron todos al unísono.

- Gracias… ¡Aaaaaccccchhhhuuuu!-

-¡Salud!-

-Gracias otra vez… ¡Aaaaaccccchhhhuuuu!-

-¿Akane?- Preguntó Genma.

-Si… Tío… ¡Aaaaaccccchhhhuuuu!-

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si… no… se preocupe… ¡Aaaaaccccchhhhuuuu!-

-Deja de hacer lagartijas- Ordenó el hombre de gafas.

-Pero… tío, en verdad… yo… Aaaa… me siento… bien… ¡Aaaaaccccchhhhuuuu!-

-Akane…- Reprendió Genma.

-De acuerdo…- Akane se sentó en el suelo y todos fueron a rodearla.

-Shampoo aconsejar que chica violenta no continuar con entrenamiento-

-No, yo… ¡Aaaaccchhhuuu!-

-Akane-san, deberías reposar por lo menos el día de hoy- Dijo Ryoga preocupado.

-¿Qué le pasa a Akane?- Preguntó Bom a Genma.

-Creo que está enferma- Respondió el hombre de anteojos.

-¡No estoy…! enferma… Aaaaaccchhhuuu!-

-Bien, Akane, te llevaré a la pared, señorita Bom tráigame un futón-

-Si señor-

-Ustedes vuelvan a lo suyo… y Ranma… ¿Ranma?-

-¿Dónde estar airen?-

-No lo sé, pero lo mejor es que nos pongamos a entrenar- Dijo Ryoga.

"¡Ranma no baka! Seguro huyó porque estoy enferma y no quería contagiarse para no perder su atractivo, ¡me choca su ego!" Pensó Akane mientras Genma la llevaba al futón que Bom había traído.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con Ranma…<p>

-Vamos a ver, trapo… ¡Listo!, contenedor de agua… ¡Listo!, tetera con agua caliente… ¡Lista!, termómetro… ¡Listo!, medicinas para la fiebre y la gripe… ¡Listas!, bien, ya está todo- Comentó el chico de trenza.

Mientras Akane maldice su ego del tamaño de Japón, el chico se encontraba apresurado por llevar las cosas para Akane, si, salió hasta una farmacia, donde atravesó varias dificultades para conseguir la medicina de Akane, y los materiales, además de ir hasta una tienda por sopa instantánea, pero cuando iba de camino hacia el Dojo de entrenamientos prestado…

-¡Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Saotomeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Prepárate para enfrentarte conmigo!- Exclamó un chico con una espada de de Kendo.

-¡No, ahora no Kuno! ¡Lo que tengo que hacer es más importante!- Exclamó Ranma cansado.

-¡Más importante es que me ayudes a entrenar para poder darle la satisfacción a mi hermosa diosa con alma de tigresa!-

-¡Ranma, muchacho, entrena con él!- Exclamó Soun.

-¡Pero…!-

-¡No hay pero que valga!-

El muchacho de trenza suspiró y empezó a pelear con Kuno, para poder apresurarse y llegar con las cosas. Tenía que atender a Akane, y rápido, le demostraría a ella que puede ser buen prometido, claro, cuando se lo propone.

Kuno empezó a atacarlo con su bokken, Ranma lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado, provocando que el susodicho entrenando se resbalara y su cara diera contra el piso. Recobrando sus fuerzas, el chico del bokken atacó ahora con un puñetazo en las costillas de Ranma, provocando un fuerte dolor al joven de la trenza. Este último le empezó a dar puñetazos en la cara al pobre del bokken, por suerte, algunos si los esquivó Kuno, pero como 10 dieron en su cara, costillas, estomago y brazos. Se separaron unos centímetros, ambos empezaron a sudar y a jadear, pero Kuno fue el que más realizó esas acciones.

-¡Ríndete, tengo que ir a atender a Akane!- Exclamó Ranma.

-¡¿Atenderla? ¡¿Qué le has hecho?- Respondió Kuno molesto.

-¡Nada, solo tiene fiebre!-

-¡¿Y cómo se que la fiebre no se la provocaste tú?-

-¡¿De qué rayos hablas? ¡¿Cómo se la provocaría?-

-¡Muchacho, ¿Qué le pasa a mi hija?- Exclamó Soun.

-Tiene fiebre-

-¡Saotome, seguramente la has expuesto al agua por mucho tiempo con este calor!-

-¡No es verdad!-

-¡Mentiroso, me las vas a pagar!-

El kendoísta pateó fuertemente el estomago de Ranma, haciendo que el segundo cayera al suelo. Ranma aprovechó eso, se levanto con un poco de trabajo, y se le ocurrió distraer a Kuno.

-¡Mira, una cosa extraña!- Exclamó Ranma señalando al cielo.

-¿Dónde?-

'Splash'

-¡Oh, Kunooooooo!- Exclamó Ranma-chan cantarinamente.

-¡Chica de la trenza! ¡Ven a mis brazos!-

'Zaz'

Kuno quedó en el suelo, Ranma-chan se exprimió la ropa, recogió sus cosas y le dijo a Soun que cuidaría bien de Akane, y que él se dedicara a entrenar más a Kuno. El patriarca Tendo asintió, y el joven de trenza ahora femenino, se marchó de ahí.

* * *

><p>Hotel Royale of England, Habitación 321, 3:00 pm…<p>

-¡Aaachuuu!-

-Salud Akane- Dijo Bom sentada a un lado de ella.

-¡Es un tonto!-

-Calma, no creo que haya huido por lo que tú dices-

-Claro que si… ¡Aaachuuu!-

-Seguramente fue a comprar algo para ti-

-Sí, claro- Dijo la chica de ojos avellana con tono sarcástico –Todos sabemos que Ranma Saotome es el hombre menos atento y delicado del mundo, además de muy poco romántico y grosero-

-¿Qué soy qué?-

La muchacha de ojos chocolate se sobresaltó, se sonrojó como un tomate y se escondió debajo de sus sabanas, Bom solo veía y se carcajeaba.

-Deberías agradecerme que estoy siendo atento contigo- Reprochó Ranma-chan mientras entraba al mini bar y empezaba a calentar agua en dos teteras.

-¿Cómo que estás siendo atento conmigo?- Preguntó Akane mientras seguía debajo de las sabanas -¿Y por qué estás transformado en chica?-

-Estoy así porque tuve que entrenar a Kuno, y te digo eso porque fui y compré el termómetro y los materiales necesarios-

-Ranma…- Murmuró Akane sorprendida mientras salía de las sabanas.

-Bien, yo los dejo solos- Expresó Bom mientras salía de la puerta.

-¡Aaachuuu!-

-Salud-

-Tal vez pesqué el resfriado por la lluvia de anoche-

-Lo más seguro es que sí… abre la boca para ponerte el termómetro-

-Aaaaaahhhh-

-Voy a ver que el agua ya esté caliente- Dijo Ranma-chan mientras dejaba a Akane acostada con el termómetro en la boca y totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Desde cuándo tan amable conmigo?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó Ranma-chan vertiendo media tetera en su cabeza.

-Es que… tu nunca ¡Aaachuuu! Nunca he visto que me cuides cuando tengo fiebre-

-Te devuelvo el favor de cuando me cuidaste-

-¿Hablas de aquella vez cuando el maestro Happosai te pegó su gripe?-

-Exacto- Dijo Ranma ya transformado en hombre mientras le quitaba el termómetro a Akane y veía cuanta fiebre tenía –Tienes 38° C, te pondré unas compresas de agua caliente-

El chico vació la otra mitad de tetera que quedaba en el recipiente que compró, sumergió las toallas también compradas y las puso en la frente de Akane. Después se retiró al mini bar, donde empezaba a servir té y a cocinar.

-¿Qué haces Ranma?- Preguntó con curiosidad Akane.

-Estoy preparando té y una sopa de Miso-

-¿Cómo conseguiste la sopa?-

-Además de ir a la farmacia fui al mercado para traer algo… pensé… que… quizás tendrías hambre-

-Entonces todo este tiempo, tú estabas comprando cosas para cuidarme y… pensabas… en mí-

-B-bueno, sí…-

'Toc Toc'

-Adelante- Respondieron Ranma y Akane al unísono, sonrojándose por esto.

-Hola, muy buenas tardes- Respondió una voz muy conocida.

-¡¿Doctor Tofú?- Exclamó sorprendida Akane.

-Hola Akane-

-¡Hola! Pero, ¿Qué hace aquí? Pensé que no vendría-

-Verás, Ranma me habló para que fuera por si no tendrían un doctor, así que vine lo más rápido posible. Llegué apenas ayer en la noche, y hace como dos horas Ranma me avisó que estabas enferma, y me pidió de favor que te revisara-

-Ranma… tú… ¿Hiciste esto por mi?- Murmuró Akane.

-P-pu-pues… s-sí- Balbuceó Ranma poniéndose colorado.

-Jeje, jóvenes enamorados- Murmuró Tofú.

-Perdón, ¿Qué dijo?- Preguntaron ambos al unísono, y como reacción, se sonrojaron otra vez.

-Nada, mejor vamos a ver que tienes Akane- Sugirió el doctor.

El Doctor Tofú le tomó la temperatura con un termómetro más preciso, y se percató que su fiebre había bajado un poco, luego le preguntó si tenía dolor de garganta, si sentía escalofríos y si estornudaba mucho. Después de todo lo anterior…

-Akane, tienes gripe. Lo mejor será que te tomes estas pastillas y trates de no asolearte mucho ni de mojarte con agua fría, ¿entendiste?-

-Si doctor, gracias- Respondió Akane con una sonrisa.

'Toc Toc'

-Adelante- Respondieron Ranma y Akane al unísono, y ya se imaginarían como se pusieron.

-Akane, traigo unas cobijas por si llegas a tener escalofríos… ¡Doctor Tofú! Buenas tardes, ¡pero qué sorpresa! Pensé que no vendría- Dijo Kasumi, quien entraba con una sonrisa.

-B-buenas t…tardes K-Kasumi- Respondió el doctor en su estado de nerviosismo.

-Muchas gracias por venir a revisar a mi hermana, en compensación, ¿no le gustaría comer conmigo?-

-S-seguro, jejeje… Akane…- Dijo el Doctor Tofú mientras se dirigía a alguien –Akane, vendré a revisarte luego para ver como sigues- Dijo acariciando una cabeza.

-Doctor, ese es Ranma- Dijo Akane con una gota de sudor en su sien.

-Doctor…- Dijo Ranma.

-Perdona, ¡Pero qué tonto soy!- Ahora sí se acerco a la verdadera Akane –Akane, vendré a revisarte luego-

-Sí doctor, que le vaya bien-

A duras penas el pobre del Doctor salió de la habitación, siempre se dirigía a la ventana, o casi se le olvida su estuche de médico, también por poco se lleva a Akane en su espalda creyendo que era Betty, y para fortuna de ella, Ranma lo evitó guiando a la salida al pobre enamoradizo.

-Bien, ya que le di un empujoncito… ¿Quieres ver una película?- Preguntó Ranma.

-Sí, claro- Respondió Akane.

Ranma prendió la tele, agarró una silla y se sentó al lado de Akane, claro, con la sopa de Miso y el té. Akane agarro su brazo y lentamente se acerco a la oreja del chico sonrojado.

-Gracias… gracias por pensar en mí… yo también prometo ser más atenta contigo… y ser mejor prometida-

Y dicho esto acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma, dejando a un chico perplejo pero esbozaba una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Comité de Artes Marciales, Palacio de Buckingham, 5:00 pm…<p>

-No podemos hacer eso- Dijo un hombre de unos 50 años.

-Pero ya les he dicho, tienen que remplazar a Jennifer, ella está con un brazo fracturado, y no puede pelear mañana- Dijo Michelle.

-Señorita, podemos poner a alguien más de su equipo - Comentó un hombre de unos 34 años.

-Pero nadie va a poder el día de mañana, la verdad, todos tenemos que ir con la Reina a visitar a Jennifer, por eso no podemos, son ordenes de ella- Dijo Taylor.

-Lo sentimos, solo podemos poner a alguien de su equipo- Dijo otro hombre de aproximadamente 40 años.

-Solo les estamos pidiendo una manita suya, por favor, apiádense de nosotros…- Dijo Michelle empezando a sacar las lagrimas.

-S-señorita… ¿se encuentra bien?- Preguntó el hombre de 50 años.

-Tenemos… que… ver a Jennifer, necesita nuestro apoyo, además también queremos ganar…-Comentó Michelle entre lágrimas.

-Pero… Señorita, no podemos…- Comentó un chico de 24 años.

-Solo les estamos pidiendo un favor insignificante, solo eso- Dijo Taylor abrazando a Michelle.

-B-bueno, tal vez se pueda- Dijo otro hombre de 38 años.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Michelle con ojitos inocentes.

-Sí, solo… que no sabemos a qué país poner…- Comentó otro hombre de 47 años.

-Tenemos una sugerencia de país- Dijo Taylor.

Ambos hermanos chocaron sus manos por el logro que estaban realizando.

-¿De qué país se trata?- Preguntó el hombre de 50 años.

-De Japón- Sugirió Taylor.

-Pero Japón mañana compite, no creo que debamos poner al mismo jugador- Expresó un hombre de 50 años.

-No será el mismo- Dijo Taylor.

-¿De quién estamos hablando?- Preguntó el mismo hombre.

-De alguien muy fuerte…- Dijo Michelle esbozando una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Palacio de Buckingham, 3ero de Marzo, 8:45 am…<p>

-No entiendo porqué nos mandaron el día de hoy, se supone que son dos días de descanso- Dijo Ukyo.

-Seguramente porque mañana es Sábado- Dijo Kohaku.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que hoy nos reunieran?- Preguntó Shin Lee.

-Tal vez porque quieren que aprovechemos el día de mañana y el Domingo para pasear y entrenar- Opinó Alexander.

-Entonces el día de mañana entrenaré muy duro para ganar y enorgullecer a Akane-San- Dijo Ryoga.

-Y Shampoo ir de compras mañana-

-Yo te acompaño Shampoo-Dio Mousse.

-El siempre es la marioneta de Shampoo- Dijo Ukyo.

-Si- Asintieron Kohaku, Alexander, Shin Lee y Ryoga.

Mientras tanto Toshio y Nabiki…

-¡No estoy de acuerdo!- Exclamó Toshio.

-Te lo estoy advirtiendo, será mejor que lo admitas-

-¡No me rendiré Nabiki Tendo!-

-Kuno va a perder, mejor acéptalo-

-Si Mousse ganó, que no pueda él-

-Recuerda que te estás oyendo como Kuno aquella otra ocasión-

-¿Quieres apostar?-

-Adelante, quiero los 10 000 yens que apostaste con Kuno, y aparte… mmm…-

-20 mil yens más-

-¿Solo eso? ¿Acaso eres cobarde?-

-50 mil yens, ¿contenta?-

-Trato hecho-

* * *

><p>Palacio de Buckingham, 12:00 pm…<p>

-Muy bien, este es el combate entre Japón y la India. El día de hoy se enfrentará Kuno Tatewaki del equipo japonés contra Damayanti Nehru de la India… ¡Listos y que gane el mejor!- Dijo la comentarista.

-Jeje, es solo una chica, seguramente querrá caer a mis pies-

-¿Bromeas?- Dijo la chica.

-Si no te apartas o me atacas es porque de verdad te atraigo, y no te culpo- Dijo Kuno moviendo su cabeza como siempre –Te concederé el deseo de salir conmigo, así lo he estado haciendo con mis otros dos amores-

-No quiero salir contigo- Dijo la muchacha hindú.

-Jeje, pues entonces…- Dijo sacando su bokken -¡Te derrotaré y saldrás conmigo!-

-Inténtalo-

Kuno empezó a correr para atacar a la joven india, la cual se quedó quieta en su lugar, esbozando una sonrisa. El kendoísta se detuvo abruptamente, y se quedó con los ojos abiertos. La chica hindú solo mantenía su sonrisa.

-Kuno- Llamó una voz hacia el kendoísta.

-¿T-Tendo Akane?- Preguntó este volteándose.

Ahí estaba Akane, traía un vestido floreado de tirantes, le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, estaba peinada con rizos, ya que su cabello le creció llegando a los hombros, y un prendedor de flor de loto adornaba su cabeza.

-Kuno, soy yo, tu diosa con alma de tigresa- Dijo Akane con una voz y miradas seductoras.

-¡Tendo Akane!- Exclamó Kuno dejando caer su bokken.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Pero qué rayos hace el idiota de Kuno?- Exclamó Akane.<p>

-El decir nombre de chica violenta- Dijo Shampoo.

-Esto es extraño- Comentó Mousse acomodándose los lentes para ver mejor.

-Pero no se ve nada- Dijo Toshio.

-Por eso dije que es raro- Reafirmó Mousse.

* * *

><p>-¡Oh, Kuno, aquí estas!- Otra voz se oyó a lo lejos.<p>

-¡Chica de la trenza!-

Ahí estaba Ranma-chan, vestida con un short de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes roja y peinada con su caracterizada trenza. A diferencia de Akane, quien tenía maquillaje ligero, ella lucia con más delineador de ojos, rímel, sombra de color purpura y sus labios de color rojo.

-Kuno, te estaba esperando- Dijo Ranma-chan con ojos seductores y voz de tono sensual.

-¡Mi amada!- Exclamó Kuno dejando a un lado a Akane.

-¡Kuno! ¿Le vas a hacer caso más a ella que a mí, la indefensa Akane?- Reprochó esta Akane con ojitos tiernos.

-¡No, mí querida diosa!-

-Kuno, no me abandones, por favor- Suplicó Ranma-chan.

-Pero claro que no, no lo haré-

* * *

><p>-¿Chica… de… la… trenza?- Preguntó Akane con su cara asqueada.<p>

-¿Diosa… con… alma… de tigresa? - Preguntó Ranma con una gota en su sien y con la mirada asqueada.

-Le pasa algo muy raro a ese chico- Dijo Shin Lee.

-Yo verlo igual- Dijo Shampoo.

-Ahora entiendo todo- Dijo Alexander.

-¿De qué se trata?-Preguntó Toshio.

-Creo que es el Kiken'na sakkaku o aisuru- Opinó Soun.

-¿El Kiken'na sakkaku o aisuru?- Preguntaron todos los jóvenes al unísono.

-Sí, es una técnica hindú que se trata de visualizar en la mente de tu víctima a alguna debilidad amorosa que tengas. Esta técnica es milenaria, y ha hecho que los hindúes sean muy respetados por ello- Dijo Happosai.

-Entonces Kuno alucina con sus dos amores, porque en realidad están aquí con nosotros- Concluyó Genma.

-Exacto- Afirmó Happosai.

-Ya perdimos- Dijeron todos los jóvenes resignados.

* * *

><p>-¡Kuno!- Exclamó la visión de Akane.<p>

-¿Qué pasa mi amada?- Preguntó Kuno.

Ella lo tomó del brazo y lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

-¡Dime que me amas a mí!- Exclamó la chica.

-¡No! ¡Di que me amas a mí!- Exclamó Ranma-chan tirando del otro brazo de Kuno.

-¡Mentirosa, el me ama a mí!-

-¡A ti no te ama!-

-¡Que sí!-

-¡Que no!-

Y así se empezó una discusión por quien era más amada por Kuno. El joven kendoísta se soltó de las manos de ambas jóvenes.

-Yo amo a las dos…-

'Zaz'

Kuno cayó desmayado, producto de los golpes de la chica hindú, ya que ella aprovechó la distracción para atacarlo con un puñetazo en sus costillas, darle una bofetada y darle varias patadas en su cabeza y demás cuerpo, incluso en su parte noble.

-¡Y la ganadora de este encuentro es Damayanti Nehru, del país de la India!- Exclamó la comentarista.

Todos los del equipó protagonista abrieron los ojos enormemente y suspiraron, resignados. Habían perdido una victoria más.

* * *

><p>Palacio de Buckingham, 3:00 pm…<p>

-Es un tonto- Bufó Ranma molesto.

-¡Te gané jajaja, ahora págame!- Exclamó Nabiki.

-Bien- Dijo Toshio molesto dándole el dinero a Nabiki.

-Nuestra segunda derrota y es bochornoso, han caído de las peores maneras- Dijo Ukyo.

-Solo falta llevarnos una no muy agradable sorpresa- Comentó Ryoga.

'Atención, debido a que una integrante del equipo londinense no podrá participar, y tampoco el mismo equipo, se le ha asignado a Tendo Akane la pelea en el Hyde Park, hoy a las 5:00 pm, por su atención, gracias' Resonó en el altavoz.

Después de escuchar esto, todos voltearon a ver a Akane. La chica tenía una expresión sorprendida, pero en el fondo sabía que habían boicoteado para ponerla en esa pelea. Si, es muy extraño que Akane estando enferma la pusieran a pelear en un parque. Pero ya verían los responsables.

-Asi que eso quieren- Murmuró Akane.

-¿De qué hablas Akane?- Preguntó Kohaku.

-No me importa, si creen que porque estoy enferma cambiará algo, están muy equivocados- Dijo Akane.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso hija?- Preguntó Soun.

-Estoy diciendo que… Estoy dispuesta a pelear sin importar mi gripe- Declaró la chica.

-¡Akane, hija mía! ¡No por favor, no lo hagas!- Exclamó Soun lloriqueando como siempre.

-¡Akane, ¿te volviste loca? ¡El doctor te dijo que tenías que cuidarte!- Reclamó Ranma.

-Lo sé Ranma, pero es un lujo que no tengo que darme-

-¡Pero Akane…!-

-¡No, ya está decidido! Es hora de demostrar que no soy tan fácil de vencer-

* * *

><p>Parque Hyde, 5:00 pm…<p>

-¡Bienvenidos al Hyde Park, en esta ocasión, se enfrentará una participante de un equipo suplente, Tendo Akane, Japón vs Dimitry Ivanov de Rusia, como verán, están en un parque, donde sorpresivamente hay también un lago, como apoyo, tendrán ese lago, pistolas de agua, espadas de kendo y flechas! ¡Listos… ahora!-

Todos miraban con expectación, habían oído que ese chico ruso era muy fuerte y no tenía piedad con las mujeres. Ranma era el que más nervioso estaba, no le gustaba para nada la idea de que Akane tuviese que pelear con un tipo fuerte a costa de su salud solo por su orgullo de artista marcial, pero si ella quería demostrar que era fuerte a alguien, tendría que dejarla hacerlo. Si él chico llegara a golpear a Akane severamente, sin duda alguna Ranma saldría a defenderla.

-¿Nervioso?- Preguntó Akane determinando el momento de atacar.

-No creas que por ser una mujer tendré piedad de ti- Respondió el chico con un acento de voz característico de Rusia, suficientemente grave para congelar algo a la chica.

-Atácame entonces- Dijo haciéndose la fuerte.

-Con gusto-

El chico ruso iba a lanzar un puñetazo directamente en la cara de la chica, pero ella logró detenerlo agarrando su puño. Ambos se encontraban en un forcejeo, ella para alejarlo y él para atinarle el golpe. Entre más lo hacían, más retrocedían al lago, y Ranma se percató de eso.

-¡Akane, ten cuidado, el lago está ahí, detrás de ti!-

La chica se dio cuenta de ello, así que pensó y estiró su pie para hacer caer al chico ruso. Él se dio cuenta de ello y saltó para atrás, cayendo verticalmente y sin tambalear. A Akane le dio escalofríos, el pensar que tendría que atacar a ese muchacho más fuerte que ella le hacía imaginarse que no duraría mucho en la competencia. Akane empezó a soltar algunos puñetazos en dirección al joven ruso, el cual los esquivaba y trataba de re contraatacar con patadas. Lamentablemente, una de esas patadas dio exactamente en el estomago de la chica, haciéndola caer al piso.

-¡Akane!- Exclamó Ranma preocupado.

-Tranquilo Ranma, yo confió en mi hija, se que lo logrará- Dijo Soun.

"Akane-chan, te deseo la mejor de las suertes… a pesar de ser rivales, espero que ganes" Pensó Ukyo.

"Chica violenta, tu poder con ese idiota, olvidar rivalidad por momento y apoyarte en lo que necesites" Pensó Shampoo.

Dimitry la vio tirada en el suelo, tarándose de quitarse el dolor y retomar el aire, por ello empezó a carcajearse. A nuestra protagonista le dio coraje esto, así que levantándose de su lugar le propinó una barrida, la cual no pudo esquivar esta vez. Después, Akane lo levantó de los pies y lo lanzó. Desafortunadamente, para cada ataque que la chica hiciera, el joven ruso tenía una respuesta, y mientras era lanzado, empezó a dar unas vueltas de las que realizan las animadoras para luego caer como si nada.

"N-no puede ser… esquiva mis ataques con facilidad" Pensó Akane muy impresionada.

-Jejeje, ¿asustada?- Preguntó Dimitry con cinismo.

-¡No te tengo miedo!- Exclamó Akane.

Ella empezó acorrer a gran velocidad mientras realizaba está acción empezó a dar puñetazos y patadas algo imprecisas. Su aura empezaba a aumentar, aunque pudo sentir la de su rival más grande que la suya, pero no por ello empezó a tenerle miedo. El joven ruso sonrió de lado, era una sonrisa llena de egocentrismo, ya que sabía que la chica estaba fallando por mucho, y sin pensarlo dos veces, le soltó una bofetada, causando que ella cayera al suelo y su prometido se enfadara.

La chica de cabellos azulados se encontraba en el suelo, con sus manos en la mejilla afectada y con ojos de sorpresa. El ruso seguía con su mirada cínica, y su sonrisa egocéntrica.

-Te lo dije, no tendré piedad por ninguna mujer-

-Pues eres un idiota- Murmuró la chica.

-¡Ya verás! ¡Ataque de la nieve destructora!-

Cientos de pedazos de nieve empezaron a invadir a la chica, y no solo eso, también pedazos puntiagudos de hielo empezaron a sobresalir y a atacar a la chica, provocándole raspadas y cortadas, heridas que ardían por el frio hielo. Akane empezó a tener mucho frio, y trató de salir de ahí, pero sus piernas no se lo permitieron, ya que estaban sufriendo el frio del ataque. Después de ser bombardeada por ellas, el chico empezó a patearla, casi mandándola al lago.

"Perderé, perderé…" Pensó Akane.

**Una niña de 8 años miraba a las estrellas, y con una mirada segura, sonriendo de la mejor manera, recordó a su madre fallecida.**

**-Mamá, te prometo que ganaré el concurso-**

"No… no me puedo rendir… tengo que ganar… ¡Tengo que ganar!"

El aura de Akane empezó a aumentar considerablemente, se sentía más caliente, y con eso pudo contrarrestar el frio intenso del ataque del joven Ruso. Este último se quedó impresionado, no había notado que subestimó a la chica.

-¡Me las pagarás, nadie me derrotará, ganaré por ella!- Exclamó Akane.

La chica empezó a dar un puñetazo con su mano izquierda, otro con su mano derecha, intercalándolas, dando en varios puntos del estomago, las costillas y el vientre. Luego empezó a soltar más patadas, las cuales dieron en los brazos del chico, hasta que finalmente le soltó una bofetada y lo dejó tirado en el piso. Lo vio por última vez, y lo pateó con una fuerza característica de ella, mandándolo a rodar y quedar fuera del límite del area de combate.

-¡Y la ganadora de este encuentro tan interesante es Tendo Akane, Japón!- Exclamó la comentarista.

"¿Gané?... ¡Gane!" Pensó Akane.

Y así tenemos otra victoria del equipo japonés. Al parecer el boicot de los londinenses no funcionó. Los chicos ahora merecen un descanso, y lo tendrán, pero podrán tener un gran día de diversión, o tal vez lleno de competencia….

* * *

><p>Continuará….<p>

Bien, ¡Ya quedó! Aclaro, el ataque que viene en japonés se llama "Ilusión amorosa traicionera", no me reprochen por el nombre xD.

Espero les haya gustado, y recuerden, todo tipo de comentarios es bienvenido (excepto groserías) Saludos y sayonara de parte de… ¡Sandy!


	8. Día de diversión y de competencia

¡Ni-hao! ¡Kon´nichiwa! ¡Yeoboseyo! ¡Hello! ¡Hola!, jeje, les traigo otro capítulo de esta increíble historia (o al menos eso creo). Lamento la tardanza del capítulo, pero es que ahora si he tenido trabajo tras trabajo, y pues la imaginación se me iba después, así que los recompensaré con un largo capítulo.

Bien, la trama está ubicada en el 2011 y el disclamer… creo que ya quedaría muy claro, ¿no?

Sin más que decir… ¡Comenzamos!

* * *

><p>Hotel Royale of England, habitación 321, 4to de Marzo, 9:00 am…<p>

-¡Gane!- Exclamó Akane mientras reía y saltaba con emoción.

-Akane, ya lo sé, no me lo tienes que recordar, lo vi con mis propios ojos- Reprochó su prometido intentando servir unas tazas de té.

-¡Gane! ¡Oh sí, gane!- Exclamó Akane. Ella salió al balcón que daba a la ciudad, la mañana era agradable, y sin importarle que estuviera algo enferma lo hizo -¡Gane, gane, gane, gane, gane!- Exclamó la chica.

-¡Akane, metete, vas a hacer un espectáculo!- Exclamó Ranma enojado.

-Lo siento- Murmuró ella viéndolo a la cara –Es que me emocioné, no me esperaba poder contra los planes de Michelle y Taylor- Explicó metiéndose a la habitación y sentándose en una silla.

-Akane... Perdona, no quise gritarte… pero… me… me preocupa tu salud- Soltó Ranma mientras le daba la taza de té a ella.

-Bueno… yo… también… perdona, es que se me olvidó que estoy enferma, y… etto… la emoción pudo conmigo, pero… gracias por recordármelo- Respondió ella amablemente.

-Amm… tengo una sorpresa… para ti- Soltó de repente el chico.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó incrédula. Nunca se imaginó a Ranma teniendo una sorpresa para ella.

-Si… pero… ¡cierra los ojos!-

-Ok-

Mientras Ranma buscaba la sorpresa, ella de vez en cuando los abría y era reprochada por su prometido. Tenía la incertidumbre de que sería la sorpresa que su prometido le habría preparado. Se imaginaba que no debería de ser tan costosa, ya que Ranma no era de regalos así, también se imaginó que posiblemente acudió a Nabiki para tenerla, o simplemente que sus padres lo obligaron a conseguirlo.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos- Ordenó el chico.

Akane los abrió y se encontró con una cajita musical de madera. Estaba pintada con detalles azules, era redonda y con cajoncitos chicos. La abrió y adentro se encontraba la figura de una bailarina de ballet, con el cabello corto, vestida de la princesa del lago de los cisnes, pero sonaba una melodía muy conocida para ella.

-No puede ser- Murmuró Akane.

-Sí, le pedí de favor a Bom si me convertía algunas canciones de ellas en cajita musical, y… bueno… creo que ahora está sonando una que se llama... You and i… al menos eso creo-

-Estas en lo correcto-

-No solo está esa, hay más, puedes cambiarle con la llave que está del lado derecho-

-Es la de ¡Ugly!- Exclamó la chica al pasar de melodía.

-Wow, sí que suena bien- Murmuró Ranma.

-¡Y está es Lonely!- Dijo Akane cuando pasó de canción.

-¡It hurts! ¡Me encanta también!- Exclamó pasando de canciones.

-¡I don´t care! ¡Está la pondré para cuando recuerde a alguien que conozco!-

-¿A quién?-

-A…. a nadie-

-Akane- Reprochó Ranma.

-¡Let´s go party! ¡También me encanta!-Respondió evadiendo la pregunta de Ranma y su reproche.

-Esa no es de ellas- Dijo Akane, cuando cambió a la siguiente melodía.

-A partir de aquí hay tres que no son de ellas, pero… fueron agregadas después por Nabiki, me dijo que también te gusta la banda Infinite, ¿No?-

-Sí, y está canción se llama "Paradise"-

-Pasa a la otra, para ver si la conoces-

-Esta se llama "Tic Toc"-

-La otra no se que sea, mejor pásale, Nabiki dijo que la otra que agregó le encantaba a tu mamá-

Pasó a la siguiente melodía, y al escucharla, Ranma volteó a ver a la chica. Akane se quedó impresionada, tenía los ojos abiertos y un poco empañados, como si quisiese… llorar. Susurró un débil "mamá", provocando que Ranma se extrañara.

-Se llama "Dear You", esta me la cantaba mi madre cuando era chica-

-¿A si?-

-Sí- Respondió Akane mientras se limpiaba una lágrima traicionera que salió de sus ojos –Todas las noches que me la cantaba, era especialmente cuando mi padre salía de viaje de entrenamiento-

**-Mamá, no te sientas triste, papá regresará pronto- Dijo una pequeña niña de 6 años que se encontraba en su cama. Esta estaba mirando a su mamá, quien tenía una mirada melancólica.**

**-Akane-chan, gracias, en cambio a lo que me has dicho, te cantaré la canción de siempre- Dijo Naoko sonriendo.**

**-Sí mamá-**

**-**_**Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka?  
>Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?-<strong>_

-Tu madre era muy especial- Dijo Ranma.

-Tanto que tenía diferentes canciones, me cantaba una cuando yo estaba triste, ella la llamó "Dear you, cry", otra me la cantaba para aquellos días en los que todos estábamos en familia, esa tenía el nombre de "Dear you, thanks", cuando podía la tocaba en el piano que teníamos antes o ponía la versión en orquesta, esas últimas eran en ocasiones especiales, casi para fiestas o reuniones familiares- Declaró la chica.

-Y tu… ¿te sabes la letra?- Preguntó el chico.

-Sí, las guardé en mi memoria una vez que mamá murió, Nabiki siempre la tararea cuando se baña, y Kasumi la tararea cuando cocina, solo que tú nunca la has escuchado porque te encuentras entrenando o haciendo otra cosa-

-Ya veo…-

-Ranma, etto… tu… ¿Por qué me regalas esta cajita musical?- Preguntó Akane, sonrojándose.

-Yo… bueno… etto… lo hice… por… porque ganaste el concurso- Respondió volteando al otro lado, no quería que Akane lo viera sonrojado.

-Gracias- Susurró la chica.

Akane abrazó a Ranma, mientras que este, robóticamente, respondió a tal gesto. Ambos se encontraban sonrojados, y al chico de trenza le pareció que Akane estaba llorando, ya que sintió un pequeño temblor por parte de ella, y a la vez ahogaba algunos gemidos.

-Akane… ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Ranma separándola de él y mirando su cara.

-Yo… si, es que… a veces la extraño- Pronunció Akane cerrando la cajita y dejándola en el tocador de ella.

-¿Estás segura?- Volvió a preguntar con tono de preocupación.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- Afirmó secando las ultimas lagrimas que salían de ella –No hay que pensar en eso, mejor vamos a apurarnos y a vestirnos como se debe- Sugirió volviendo a sonreír.

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó Ranma.

-Baka, se suponía que el día de hoy nos veríamos con Sun Hee-kun a mediodía para ir al cine- Comentó mientras sacaba una toalla de su mueble.

-Pues que divertido, estoy tan entusiasmado de ir- Escupió Ranma con tono sarcástico.

-Deja de comportarte así con el ¿Quieres?-

-Sí, claro, y ¿para que la toalla?-

-Pues me voy a bañar, así que ¿podrías salir de la habitación, por favor?-

-¿Y porque tengo que hacerlo?-

-Ranma, te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas, sal de la habitación porque me voy a bañar y a cambiarme-

-No quiero, báñate, y CÁMBIATE en el baño- Pronunció Ranma enfatizando la palabra cámbiate.

-Ni loca me cambio ahí adentro- Protestó la chica.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no estoy acostumbrada a cambiarme al 100% en un baño-

-¡¿Y qué hay de las veces en que hemos ido a los baños públicos?-

-¡Que por lo menos no te tengo a ti tan cerca!- La chica se tapó la boca rápido.

-¿Qué insinúas?- Preguntó Ranma sonrojándose furiosamente mientras una pequeña y tímida sonrisa se asomaba en el –Acaso tu… ¿Crees que… yo…?-

-¡Baka, no es eso! ¡¿Pero qué babosadas dices?- Exclamó escandalizada la chica, y de pronto, surgió una idea en ella –Mira, yo me bañaré y saldré de ahí con una bata de baño, tu entrarás, y en lo que te quedas adentro yo me cambiaré y saldré de la habitación para que tú puedas vestirte, ¿Te parece?-

-Ok- Aceptó el chico de trenza dejando a un lado su timidez.

Akane se metió al baño, y a los 10 minutos salió con la bata de baño. Ranma solo traía puesta su toalla cubriendo sus partes nobles, dejando a la vista su torso. Esto hizo que la chica se sonrojara furiosamente y lo siguiera con la vista. Eso no pasó desapercibido para Ranma, y de igual manera, terminó como su prometida, todo bañado en un rubor intenso del color de un gorro de Santa Claus. Mientras, él seguía con la vista el cuerpo de la chica y se desilusionó al saber que ella no llevaría solo una toalla como lo hacía en Japón, y de verdad, que él quería verla solo con la toalla… ¡¿Qué diablos? ¡¿Desde cuándo quiere ver el cuerpo de su prometida?...

* * *

><p>Recepción del Hotel Royale of England…<p>

-Bien, si Ranma y Akane irán al cine, yo los acompañaré- Dijo Ryoga mientras esteba sentado en un sillón.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?- Preguntó Toshio mientras jugaba un cubo de Rubik.

-¿Cómo que porqué? Es obvio que Ranma intentará aprovechar que nadie va a estar para hacerle algo a Akane, y apuesto a que Sun Hee también-

-Ryoga, Sun Hee tiene novia, además, ¿no crees que si a Ranma le importara Akane ya hubiera aprovechado?-

-Se te olvida que Ranma no es un… ¿Cómo se dice?...-

-¿Conquistador?-

-Exacto, el es tímido, me he dado cuenta-

-¿Pero que no se supone que tu ya tienes prometida?-

-¿Qué?-

-Olvídalo-

-¡Hola chicos!- Exclamó Akane

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron boquiabiertos. Ella venía vestida con una blusa a cuadros color morada y las mangas eran largas hasta la mitad del brazo. También traía unos pantalones entubados y unas botas del mismo color de la blusa, ella se encontraba sosteniendo un abrigo morado, pues como era inicios de Marzo, todavía era invierno. Como accesorios traía una bolsa chica morada y un prendedor de una flor morada. Su cabello, ya largo hasta los hombros, lo traía con unos ligeros toques de ondulación. Se encontraba maquillada levemente, una sombra de ojos lila clara, leve rímel y un brillo labial de color rosa claro.

-¡Akane!- Exclamaron los dos chicos mientras se acercaron a ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo raro?- Preguntó inocentemente la chica.

-No, es que…- Dijo Toshio.

-Te ves hermosa, Akane-san- Comentó Ryoga.

-Muchas gracias, es que saldré al cine- Dijo Akane.

-¿Con… quien?- Preguntó Toshio.

-Con Ranma, Sun Hee y la novia de Sun Hee- Respondió la chica.

-Akane-san, yo…- Dijo Ryoga, pero fue interrumpido por la joven de ojos avellana.

-Ryoga, Toshio, ¿Podrían detenerme esto? Es que tengo que ir al baño, y no pude ir al de mi habitación porque Ranma está ahí dentro, por favor- Suplico Akane mientras extendía su mano con el abrigo y la bolsita.

-Esta…. Bien- Dijeron ambos mientras agarraban las cosas.

-Gracias, no sé qué habría hecho sin ustedes- Dijo la chica. Segundos después desapareció hacia donde se encontraba el baño de la recepción.

-De acuerdo, tenemos que ir a esa cita- Dijo Toshio.

-Impediremos cualquier avance que pueda haber- Dijo Ryoga.

-¡Ryoga!- Exclamó Mousse, quien venía corriendo.

'Zaz'

-Auch- Murmuró Mousse, mientras estaba en el suelo.

-Pero que torpe eres, mira que caerte al suelo…- Dijo Toshio.

-¿Y mis lentes? ¿Dónde están?- Preguntó el chico pato mientras los buscaba arrodillado en el suelo y palpándolo.

-¿Y ahora que Mousse? ¿Vienes a impedir nuestro objetivo?- Preguntó Ryoga mientras le daba sus lentes a Mousse.

-No, no vengo a eso- Dijo Mousse. Este se paró y se puso sus lentes, claro, no sin antes limpiarlos –Es que venía a decirte que recibí una llamada de la vieja Cologne, me avisó que un tal señor Kuno, una señora que se apellida Nakamura, unas chicas Yuka, Sayuri, unos tal Hiroshi y Daisuke, una tal Konatsu y una chica… llamada… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¡Akari! Si, y una tal Akari se encuentran en el avión, tenemos que ir a recogerlos a todos-

-¡Akari! ¡Tenemos que ir!- Dijo Ryoga dejando el abrigo de la chica de ojos avellana en el sillón de la recepción.

-Pero…- Murmuró Toshio.

-¡Nada de peros, vamos!- Exclamó Ryoga jalando a Toshio.

-¡Esperen, Shampoo ir a ver a bisabuela!- Exclamó Shampoo corriendo.

-¡Yo te acompañaré Shampoo!- Exclamó Mousse.

-¡Iré con ustedes!- Exclamó Kuno.

-¡Oigan, también tengo que recibir a Konatsu!- Exclamó Ukyo.

-¡Yo voy por mi mamá!- Exclamó Lolita.

Y así todos fueron a ver a los del aeropuerto, ya que Ryoga se ilusionó mucho. Las cosas de Akane quedaron ahí en el sillón de la recepción, botadas, como si hubieran sido papeles. Ranma se acercó hacia donde estaban todas las cosas, y entonces se quedó preguntándose de quien serán. Por ello, el se acercó a la recepción para preguntar de quien eran.

-Disculpe…- Dijo Ranma.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa jovencito?- Respondió el recepcionista. Este tenía rasgos de ser una persona muy amable, así que respondió con una sonrisa. Era un señor de unos 38 años, vestía el uniforme que consistía en un saco azul marino con un emblema del hotel en el lado derecho, unos pantalones café claro y camisa blanca. Tenía el pelo moreno, con algunas canas debido a su edad, tez blanca y nada de bigotes.

-Bueno, es que en ese sillón están las cosas de una señorita, ¿no sabe de quién es?- Dijo Ranma.

-Pregúntele a la dueña- Respondió el recepcionista con una sonrisa señalando al sillón, y Ranma no pudo descifrar el mensaje.

-Pero yo…- Dijo Ranma, aún sin entender.

-Ranma- Dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.

Basto con voltear para que nuestro chico de trenza se quedara boquiabierto, más que los otros dos muchachos que habían salido antes. La vio, ahí parada, vestida muy sencilla, pero de una manera que le daba un toque muy especial, parecía un ángel, un ángel que se encontraba mirándolo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, como una niña pequeña avergonzada por una tontería. En ese momento su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, tal cual como un tambor. Ella, sonrojada, y con el corazón latiéndole al mil por hora, se acercó a él con una bella sonrisa, con la cual sabía que lo derretía.

-Ranma, ya llegaste- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-A… kane… tu… etto… ¿son tus…?- Preguntó señalando con su dedo índice las cosas tiradas en los sillones.

-¡Mis cosas!, cielos, ya se fueron, debió haber sido algo muy urgente para que las aventaran así- Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a sus cosas para recogerlas.

-¿De quién hablas?- Preguntó Ranma.

-De Toshio y Ryoga, les dije que por favor me sostuvieran mis cosas en lo que iba al baño- Respondió recogiendo su bolso y su abrigo.

-Pero que ayuda que pides- Dijo Ranma con un deje de molestia en su voz.

-¿Y por qué te molestas?- Preguntó Akane.

-Es obvio, Ryoga y Toshio te vieron, y tal vez pusieron unas caras de tonto enamorado que me molestan porque yo siento….- Respondió, pero se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

-¿Estas celoso Ranma?- Cuestionó la chica viéndolo con una mirada y sonrisa picaras.

-¿Y…yo? ¡No es verdad!- Espetó el muchacho sonrojado y nervioso.

-Tu actitud me dice lo contrario-

-S… será mejor q-que nos vayamos… deben d-de estar esperand-donos-Dijo Ranma nervioso mientras avanzaba a la salida.

-Vamos, yo se que mientes, mejor admítelo-

-¡Maldita sea! Ya te dije que no es verdad-

-Ranma, no sabes mentir-

-Que no es verdad-

-Jóvenes enamorados- Murmuró el recepcionista mientras los veía alejarse de ahí. Sinceramente, le pareció que son buena pareja, y que efectivamente, Ranma se había puesto celoso –Lo más seguro es que terminen uniéndose al final de las competencias-

Y que equivocado que estaba… o tal vez…

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el coche de la señorita Hinako…<p>

-No entiendo por qué hacen que conduzca este coche, digo, solo lo renté por si acaso, pero, esto no es una emergencia- Declaró la maestra Hinako mientras buscaba las llaves. En esos momentos estaba en su estado adulto.

-Usted solo hágalo, ¿quiere?- Dijo Ryoga.

-¿Y qué recibiré de premio?- Preguntó la mujer encontrando la llave.

-Un dulce, ahora apresúrese- Dijo Toshio.

-Lo lamento, pero… con esa actitud no haré nada- Reprochó la maestra cruzándose de brazos, de una manera muy infantil típica de ella.

-Bien, le daremos una paleta- Comentó Ryoga con algo de molestia.

-Nop- Respondió la señorita.

-¿Un juguete?- Sugirió Toshio.

-Tampoco-

-Una barra de chocolate- Sugirió Kuno.

-Nopiti nopiti nop-

-Un mono- Dijo Shampoo.

-No-

-Un cometa- Dijo Lolita.

-No-

-Un Okonomiyaki- Sugirió Ukyo.

-No-

-Un amigo imaginario- Comentó Toshio.

-Aha-

-Un perrito- Dijo Kuno.

-No-

-Bien, ¡Una bolsa de dulces, un juguete, una salida al cine y una mascota, pero por favor llévenos al aeropuerto!- Exclamó Mousse harto de toda la habladuría.

-Sipi- Dijo Hinako.

No pasó más de medio minuto para darse cuenta de que el coche iba avanzando rápido, era una furgoneta de color roja, se encontraban unos adornos de muñecos estilo anime colgando del retrovisor, y varios peluches con rasgos de anime lo cubrían para adornarlo.

-¡No tan rápido!- Exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Pero es tan divertido… ¡!-

* * *

><p>London Cinemas, 12:30 p.m…<p>

-Bien, ya llegamos- Dijo Ranma mientras entraban a los cines.

Los cines eran grandes, en el centro había una fuente enorme, que tenía varias cascadas y luces alrededor de ella. El techo estaba adornado de un cielo que parecía de verdad, salvo por las lámparas que lo iluminaban. Había mesitas para 5 personas, la dulcería se encontraba ubicada en el lado izquierdo, del lado derecho estaban los baños, al lado de estos se encontraban ubicadas las salas, y en frente estaba la taquilla de boletos. Lo más peculiar es que estaba adornado estilo oriental, una parte con toque de China, otra parte con toque de Corea, otra parte con toque Hindú y otra parte con toque japonés. Ambos chicos miraron la cartelera, y se dieron cuenta que había películas japonesas, chinas, coreanas e hindúes.

-¿Por qué están así los cines?- Preguntó Akane.

-Ni idea- Respondió Ranma.

-Lo importante es que ya llegamos, ahora, hay que esperar a Sun Hee-Kun y a su novia- Dijo Akane mientras avanzaba a sentarse en una mesa.

-Sí, oye, espera, Akane…- Dijo Ranma mientras la alcanzaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la chica con mirada inocente.

-Etto… ¿quieres algo de la dulcería?- Cuestionó Ranma mientras sacaba dinero de su bolsillo.

-¿De dónde sacaste dinero?- Preguntó Akane.

-Tu padre me dio, compró euros-

-En ese caso, sí, quiero unas gomitas de panditas, una barra de chocolate, un helado y un refresco de manzana- Dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo-

Akane se sentó en su mesa, cuando escucho a alguien gritar su nombre. Volteó y vio que era nada más y nada menos que Sun Hee, acompañado de una chica. Ella era de pelo castaño, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y lo tenía rizado. Tenía el mismo tamaño de Shampoo, vestía un pantalón entubado, unos converse, una blusa de manga larga roja y una boina. Se veía de carácter amable, ya que venía sonriente, sus ojos de color verde expresaban una tranquilidad que relajaría al ser vivo más estresado.

-¡Hola!- Exclamó Akane.

-Akane, ella es mi novia Yang Mi Sung- Presentó Sun Hee.

-Mucho gusto… Akane, ¿cierto?- Saludo de forma amistosa la chica.

-Sí, mucho gusto, tienes un lindo nombre- Correspondió Akane sonriendo.

-Gracias, tu también tienes un lindo nombre- Dijo Yang Mi

-¿Te puedo decir Yang Mi- chan?- Preguntó la chica de ojos achocolatados.

-Claro-

-¿Y dónde está Ranma? Pensé que vendría- Dijo Sun Hee.

-Está en la dulcería- Respondió Akane.

-Bien, entonces ustedes quédense aquí sentadas, mientras yo voy con el- Opinó Sun Hee.

-Si mi amor- Respondió Yang Mi depositando un tierno beso en Sun Hee.

-¿Qué quieres que te traiga?-

-Unas palomitas chicas y un refresco de manzana, por favor-

-Está bien-

Una vez retirado Sun Hee, las chicas se sentaron y empezaron a platicar de cosas triviales. Akane estaba tan ensimismada en su charla que no se dio cuenta de que cierto chico de trenza la miraba desde la dulcería, con una mirada llena de amor. Claro, esto costó un poco de reclamos al joven de parte de los demás clientes que se daban cuenta que la fila no avanzaba por ello, además de que discutió con el conserje por tirar el refresco de otra persona, gracias a su visión. Sun Hee le ayudó, y suspiró, no pensó que el chico fuera tan… como se diría… distraídamente enamorado. Este al parecer, sería un día loco.

* * *

><p>En alguna parte de Londres…<p>

-¡Deje de conducir tan rápido!- Exclamó Ukyo.

-¡Es divertido!- Exclamó la maestra Hinako todavía en su estado de mujer adulta.

-Pero no es agradable- Murmuró Toshio mientras se sostenía en su asiento.

-¿Siempre ser así loca maestra?- Preguntó Shampoo realizando la misma acción que Toshio.

-Sí- Respondió Ukyo sosteniéndose del asiento.

-Por lo general se comporta de ese modo- Dijo Kuno.

-Es una loca - Murmuró Mousse.

-Dímelo a mí, la primera vez que llegué a Furinkan no lo podía creer- Dijo Lolita.

-Veamos el lado positivo en este momento, por lo menos tenemos a alguien que nos lleve- Dijo Kohaku.

-¿De dónde sacas tanta confianza? ¡Esa mujer nos matará si sigue así!- Exclamó Kuno.

-Es que piénsenlo, llegaremos temprano al…- Se detuvo Kohaku, gracias a que una de las piernas de la señorita Hinako (obviamente en estado adulto), se asomó traicioneramente, causando que este joven gateara directamente a la mujer –Oh.. Si…- Murmuró acercándose.

-¿A dónde demonios cree chico pervertido que va?- Preguntó Shampoo.

-Regresa ahora mismo Kohaku- Dijo Ukyo.

-Piernas… suaves y tersas como la seda… vengan a mí- Murmuró el chico mientras llegaba a su objetivo.

En eso, en la radio se escuchaba la canción "Dam Dadi Doo", y la maestra al escuchar el segundo coro empezó a mover su pierna, pateando al chico mono que rodó en el auto. Gracias a esto se cayeron los lentes de Mousse.

-¿Dónde están mis lentes?- Preguntó el chico pato.

-Eso dolió…- Dijo Kohaku reponiéndose, pero pisó accidentalmente los lentes de Mousse sin que se rompieran, haciendo que se cayera hasta la puerta del coche, la cual se abrió violentamente. Ante esto, el chico pervertido se agarró de donde pudo, o sea, los pechos de Lolita. Lo que la desesperación hace por no caer en un transporte que está a una velocidad alta.

-¡Kohaku suéltame!- Exclamó Lolita tratando de quitar la mano de Kohaku, pero esto empeoró el asunto, ya que ahora a ella la jalaba, provocando que el joven saliera casi volando, a no ser de que se sostenía en ese momento de la pierna de Lolita y la chica de una puerta del auto.

-¡Lolita, Kohaku!- Exclamó Ukyo saliendo a tomar la mano de la chica, y pateando otra vez los lentes de Mousse que cayeron cerca de un balde de agua.

-¡Chica de la espátula!- Exclamó Shampoo yendo a auxiliar a su rival en el amor y en la cocina… y en las artes marciales.

-¡Shampoo, en un momento iré a ayudar, solo necesito encontrar mis lentes!- Exclamó Mousse palpando el suelo.

-¡Los ayudaré, porque yo, Kuno Tatewaki, soy un hombre de solidaridad, y les demostraré a todos ustedes que soy digno de Akane Tendo, y que además…!-

-¡Cállate y ayuda!- Exclamaron todos los que estaban sostenidos.

Kuno enseguida llegó a ayudarlos, pero al parecer la maestra Hinako subió la velocidad al transporte, causando que hasta Kuno ya casi saliera volando si no hubiera sido porque se sostuvo de la otra puerta. Mousse encontró sus lentes y se los puso.

-¡Mousse, hay que ayudarlos!- Exclamó Ryoga.

-Entiendo- Dijo Mousse.

El chico pato se dirigía a ayudar, cuando de pronto se resbaló con una cascara de plátano que Toshio había comido antes, acto seguido se noqueó. Ryoga solo maldijo y fue rápidamente al lugar donde se agarraban todos. Sostuvo a Kuno de la cintura, Kuno sostuvo a Shampoo, Shampoo sostuvo a Ukyo, y la cocinera de okonomiyakis sostuvo la mano de Lolita. Ryoga empezó a halar con todas las fuerzas que podía, hasta que finalmente todos nivelaron sus fuerzas y auras de batalla para poder ayudar a los chicos que se habían caído, acto seguido Ryoga haló con más fuerza, causando que los jóvenes se metieran adentro sanos y salvos. Lolita cerró rápido la puerta del auto. Todos se sentaron en sus lugares y suspiraron aliviados, Mousse se recuperó de su golpe e imitó a los demás, sin embargo…

-Oigan, ¿Todos notar que carro ya no avanzar?- Preguntó Shampoo.

-¡Nooooooooooooo! ¡Se acabó la diversión por el tráfico!- Exclamó la maestra Hinako desesperada, e inmediatamente volteó a ver a los chicos -¿Ustedes que opinan?... ¿Por qué esas caras? ¿Acaso no fue divertido?-

Todos los presentes se cayeron al estilo Rumikomaniaco, ya saben, con los pies hacia arriba, la maestra bufó –Como digan… ¡Para mí lo fue! ¡Tenemos que volver a repetirlo!-

* * *

><p>En el cine, sala 3…<p>

-Qué bueno que había boletos en esta película, yo tengo muchas ganas de verla- Dijo Yang Mi sentándose al lado de Sun Hee.

-Por eso compré los boletos mi amor- Dijo Sun Hee.

-Oigan, el problema es…- Dijo Akane.

-Que ya no hay lugar al lado de ustedes dos- Comentó Ranma.

-Oh, es verdad- Dijo Yang Mi

-Supongo que entonces ambos tendrán que sentarse por allá- Sugirió Sun Hee apuntando hacia dos asientos disponibles en la fila siguiente, del extremo izquierdo.

-Pero yo no quiero estar con una chica como ella- Dijo Ranma.

-Pues tampoco quiero estar con un insensible-

-¿Insensible? ¿Yo?-

-¡Si, tu! ¡Tan insensible eres que ni siquiera te quieres sentar conmigo, pero bien, siéntate donde sea!- Exclamó Akane molesta mientras iba a los asientos. Ranma la alcanzó y la detuvo de la mano -¡Suéltame!-

-¡Yo no quería decir eso!- Exclamó Ranma.

-¡¿A no?-

-Yo… lo que quise decir… bueno… es que… yo… no me molestaría- Balbuceó Ranma en bajo volumen.

-¿Qué?-

-Dije que no me molestaría sentarme contigo- Expulsó Ranma cerrando los ojos.

-¿En… en serio?- Preguntó Akane sonrojándose al instante.

-Si…-

-Tampoco… tengo problema en eso-

-¿No?-

-Sí, digo, es solo un cine… no estaremos muy cerca, yo no me juntaré si es lo que te incomoda-

-No… no me incomoda porque…-

-¿Por qué que…?-

-Bueno, es que tu a mi…-

-¿Si?-

-Yo… me gus…-

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Se van a quedar ahí parados o qué?- Exclamó un señor enojado.

-¡¿Se olvidan que existimos?- Exclamó ahora una señora enojada.

-¡Queremos ver la película!- Exclamaron unos niños.

-¡Si, dejen de estorbar!-

Así se empezaron a escuchar más quejas de parte de la gente, que iban dirigidas a la pareja numero uno de Nerima, cosa que les hizo sonrojarse de la vergüenza e irse directamente a sentarse en los únicos asientos disponibles en la fila. Ciertamente, esa discusión y casi confesión los hizo olvidarse del propósito de su visita al cine, por lo que pidieron mil disculpas por lo sucedido.

Durante el transcurso de la función, Ranma no dejaba de ver a su prometida. La chica ni cuenta se daba de ello, ya que se encontraba distraída con la película, si, la película era de artes marciales, romance, drama y comedia, combinación perfecta para la película favorita de ella. En una escena la pareja protagonista iba al cine y el chico abrazaba a la joven. Ranma pestañeó dos veces y volteó a ver a Sun Hee, ya que el último lanzó una palomita hacia él. Sun Hee le hizo una seña, y le indicó que la abrazara. El chico de trenza volteó a ver otra vez a su prometida entretenida, y tragó duro.

"Vamos Ranma, no te cuesta hacerlo, solo es… un abrazo, que tal si… por accidente, la tocas en un lugar que no es… pensará que eres un pervertido… ¡No, se valiente! ¡No defraudes a la familia Saotome!... Bien, aquí voy" Pensó Ranma.

1er intento de abrazo…

Ranma se encontraba vigilando a su prometida con un rabillo de ojo. Akane por su parte sostenía su bolso mientras veía la película entretenida. El joven miró a su joven prometida como un indefenso venado, pero luego tomó valor y empezó a acercar lentamente su brazo. En esos momentos, el bolso de Akane se cayó y la chica se inclinó para recogerlo, dejando a un Ranma con el brazo estirado.

2do intento…

Esta vez iba a abrazarla, tenía que demostrarle que él quería algo más serio que un simple "prometidos por obligación". Lentamente acercaba su brazo a la víctima, pero la chica tuvo ganas de ir al baño, así que se levantó y le avisó a su prometido, quien ya había bajado el brazo antes de que Akane sospechara algo.

3er intento…

Akane se encontraba atenta a la película, pues estaba una parte interesante. Ranma volvió a pasar su brazo alrededor de ella para tratar de abrazarla, ahora sí, no iba a fallar o dejaría de llamarse Ranma Saotome, solo que… la chica se acercó más hacia adelante para ver la parte interesante, cosa que Ranma odió.

4to intento…

Ahora sí, esto es un reto en el que él jamás perdería. Volvió a estirar su brazo para rodearla, pero en ese momento… la pareja protagonista de la película empezó a besarse con infinita pasión, y él se imaginó a Akane de esa manera, imágenes sugerentes empezaron a formarse en su para nada sana mente, haciendo que se arrepintiera de abrazarla, por lo menos dejaría que su mente "se enfriara".

5to intento…

Bien, esto se empezaba a tornar serio, así que estiró su brazo una vez más para tratar de abrazarla, pero… la chica vio que el niño que estaba a un lado de ellos tiró el refresco, por lo que se agachó para ver si ella no se ensució… "¡Rayos, ¿esto es una broma o qué?" Pensó el chico.

6to intento…

Ranma empezaba a hartarse, pero no se rendiría, o si no, sería la deshonra de los Saotome, así que, sin más calma, empezó nuevamente a acercar su brazo, pero… si, siempre hay un pero, la chica empezó a sentir el vibrador de su celular y salió rápidamente antes de que todos en la sala le reclamaran. Otro intento fallido más.

7mo intento…

Ok, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ahora sí, respiró profundo y seguro de sí mismo, acercó su brazo lentamente… si, ya adivinaron, pero esta vez, el afectado fue Ranma, ya que sintió unas enormes ganas de ir al baño, tal vez si no hubiera tomado tanto refresco de los nervios esto no hubiera pasado. Con pesar, quitó su brazo y se dirigió al baño.

8avo intento…

Hartándose de la situación, el intentó pasar su brazo, pero ella volteó rápidamente a verificar si él se encontraba bien.

-¿Te sientes bien Ranma?- Murmuró la chica.

-S-si, ¿p-por qué lo preguntas?- Murmuró el chico nervioso.

-Porque estás actuando medio raro-

-No, no me pasa nada-

-Si tú lo dices-

Otra vez Ranma movió los músculos de su brazo, pero ahora los interrumpió una lluvia de palomitas que cayó directamente en el chico de ojos azulados, al parecer un niño de la fila de arriba dejó caer sus palomitas, y cayeron en el pobre joven. Ahora si estaba desesperado.

9veno intento…

Empezó a mover de nuevo los músculos de su brazo, pero esta vez el mismo se detuvo, ya que se desesperó. En lugar de eso, sus manos se dirigieron a las palomitas, pero… rozaron con las manos de alguien más… ambos se vieron y se sonrojaron, alejando rápidamente sus manos…

10cimo intento…

Ranma se animó emocionalmente, ya que le faltaba, y lentamente empezó a acercar su mano hacía la chica, esta vez nada ni nadie los interrumpiría, solo que… la chica se acercó a él y apoyó su cabeza en sus hombros. Ranma se tensó y se sonrojó de sobremanera, pero valientemente apoyó su mano en los hombros de la joven quedando así como una pareja.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en una calle de Londres, en medio del trafico…<p>

-Asi jamás llegaremos- Suspiró Lolita.

-Estoy aburrido- Comentó Toshio.

-Juguemos a que piensa cada uno, empezando conmigo- Comentó Kohaku.

-Eso ser fácil, tú pensar en ropa interior- Dijo Shampoo desinteresadamente.

-¡Eso es trampa!- Exclamó Kohaku ofendido.

-Mejor juguemos a quien le interesan tus opiniones- Sugirió Kuno.

-¿Qué tanto haces Ryoga?- Preguntó Mousse.

-Solo estoy cortando papelitos- Respondió el chico de colmillos.

-Pero pueden ser muy útiles- Dijo Ukyo.

-¿Cómo que útiles?- Preguntó Mousse incrédulamente.

-Ryoga, ¿en ese mueble que encontraste?- Preguntó Ukyo.

-Encontré papel, un tintero, un pincel, cinta adhesiva y chicles- Respondió el chico de bandana.

-Perfecto, pásamelos- Dijo Ukyo.

-¿Para qué querer chica de la espátula toda esa basura?- Preguntó Shampoo.

-Jugaremos un juego, cada quien se pondrá un papelito en su frente, este papelito tiene algo escrito, y tú tienes que adivinar que eres-

-Ya entendí- Dijo Kohaku.

-Se ve divertido, que buena idea- Dijo Lolita.

Después de un rato…

-¿Soy un alimento?- Preguntó Toshio.

-Nop- Respondió Kohaku.

-Voy yo- Dijo Ukyo -¿Soy una computadora?-

-Exacto- Dijo Ryoga.

-Bien, mi turno, soy…- Dijo Lolita, pero algo o más bien dicho, alguien la interrumpió.

-¡Delincuentes!- Exclamó una voz de adulta.

-¿Delincuentes?- Preguntaron todos.

-Creo que les tendré que dar una lección- Dijo la voz nuevamente.

Todos entendieron de quien se trataba y rápidamente fueron a descubrir que era la maestra Hinako regañando a unos jóvenes londinenses que al parecer le gritaban a una señora que estaba delante de ellos que era muy mala conductora y otras cosas más.

-¡Dejen de hacer eso, ya me los imagino, lloriqueando como unos niños cuando alguien les diga lo mismo!- Exclamó la maestra infantil.

-¡Cállese vieja metiche!- Exclamó un joven. Este era de cabellos naranjas, ojos negros y vestía ropa de las que se usan para raperos. Con tan solo escuchar su tono de voz a la hora de insultar, te dabas una idea de que era un muchacho rebelde, y cualquiera no se equivocaría.

-¡No me calles insolente! ¡Apuesto a que yo conduciría más rápido que tú!-

-¡Ya quisiera verlo!- Exclamó el chico.

-¡Si es un reto acepto!-

-¡Nooooooooooooo!- Exclamaron todos los chicos.

-¡Entonces son gallinas! ¡Y creía que los japoneses eran muy de retos! ¡Son gallinas!-

-¡Aceptamos! ¡El que llegué al kilometro 5 es el ganador!- Propuso la maestra.

-Bien, los esperaremos, gallinas- Dijo el chico cerrando las ventanas.

-Ya verás delincuente- Murmuró la maestra Hinako.

El semáforo indicó el fin del tráfico, y empezó la competencia de velocidad, donde todos se encontraban como hace una hora, agarrándose por el bien de su seguridad. Afortunadamente, la maestra Hinako iba ganando, pero los chicos se adelantaron más, dejando a la pobre señorita atrás, y más que eso, le dejaron un "regalo de consolación", le lanzaron una bomba llena de porquerías. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, por ello, la profesora con mucho cuidado empezó a sacar una moneda de yen, si, ya se imaginarán que pasará.

-¡¿Qué va a hacer?- Exclamaron todos.

-Usaré el Happo-5 yen-satsu para darles su merecido- Dijo la maestra segura de ella misma.

-¡¿Queeeee?- Exclamaron todos.

Se acercaban a los 5 kilómetros, cuando la maestra rápidamente efectuó su ataque en contra de los jóvenes que se burlaron de ella y de los demás, provocando que el auto se detuviera y de el salieran los dos chicos rebeldes casi cayéndose de lo débil que se encontraban. Aprovechando su estado de debilidad, les devolvió la energía que les absorbió a ambos, dejándolos más débiles y temblando de miedo.

-¿Qué decían delincuentes?- Preguntó la maestra Hinako ya en su estado normal.

-¡Papá!- Exclamó el retador.

Enseguida una patrulla que pasó ahí se detuvo, y de ella salió un policía que se parecía bastante al joven malcriado. Se veía con una cara que no derramaba piedad, una cara de un policía completamente estricto.

-¿Qué pasa Junior?-

-Papá, esa niña nos amenazó, y nos atacó brutalmente-

-¿Ella?-

-Sí-

-¡No es verdad, tú estabas ofendiendo a otra señora!- Exclamó la maestra Hinako infantilmente.

-¡Es mentira! ¡Papá, ayúdanos!- Exclamó el rebelde Junior.

-Descuida Junior, ya tendrá su merecido por ser menor de edad y conducir a exceso de velocidad, además de lastimar a un ciudadano- Dijo el policía acercándose a todo nuestro equipo de artistas marciales.

-Etto… jeje… ¡Suban al auto rápido!- Exclamó nerviosa la maestra Hinako.

Todos los chicos subieron rápido, y la maestra arrancó. El policía fue tras ellos, más sin embrago, le costó un poco de trabajo echar a andar su coche. Y así se ve Londres, con 2 autos en persecución, donde uno de ellos venía haciendo escándalo, pues todos los jóvenes que estaban adentro le reclamaban a la maestra por su reto. El policía se comunico con sus compañeros por medio de su radio y solicitó más unidades de patrullas, las cuales llegaron en un santiamén. Ahora la maestra se encontraba esquivando a cada patrulla que se cruzaba en su camino, y los muchachos… asustados.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no se detiene?- Exclamó Ryoga.

-¡No dejaré que nos atrapen!- Exclamó la maestra mientras movía el volante de un lado a otro.

-¡Pero podría explicarles bien el asunto!- Exclamó Ukyo.

-¡Aún así, no debieron de haberme provocado esos delincuentes, además agradezcan que los estoy salvando!- Respondió la maestra.

-¡¿Salvando de qué? ¡Solo nos perjudica!- Exclamó Toshio furioso.

-Aunque debemos admitirlo, es divertido- Comentó un alegre Kohaku.

-¡¿Divertido? ¡Esto ser serio!- Exclamó Shampoo irritada.

-¡Maldita sea, ya hay más refuerzos!- Exclamó Mousse viendo por una ventana.

Todos voltearon a ver hacia donde estaba Mousse, y efectivamente, las patrullas ahora casi los rodeaban, la única zona que no alcanzaban era la de enfrente, donde la maestra se encargaba de quitar a los conductores que estorbaban, y los peatones se encontraban asustadísimos. De hecho, el auto iba sobre la banqueta, causando desastre en la ciudad.

-¡Pare de conducir, ¿no ve lo que hace?- Exclamó Kuno.

-¡Les salvo el pellejo, ¿y así me lo agradecen?- Exclamó la maestra enojada.

-¡¿Nos salva el pellejo?- Dijo Lolita.

-¡Si de verdad nos salvara el pellejo, no estaría metiéndonos en este lio!- Comentó Kuno.

-Pero chicos, de verdad es divertido- Opinó Kohaku.

-¡Cállate! ¡Es frustrante!- Exclamó Ryoga.

-¡Y ni siquiera hemos llegado al aeropuerto!- Exclamó con decepción Mousse.

-¡Es verdad!-Exclamaron todos.

Enseguida se detuvo el auto, pues se quedó sin gasolina. Las patrullas los rodearon y les hablaron por el altavoz, diciéndoles que quedaban bajo arresto por daños a la población, y que si intentaban golpearlos o humillarlos, les iba ir peor. Con esto, los muchachos obedecieron, y la maestra hizo lo mismo, aunque claro, les estaba gritando que los jóvenes fueron los que habían empezado, y los policías sin creerles nada. Ya eran las 3:00 pm y tenían que llegar al aeropuerto máximo a las 9:00 pm, pero al parecer, este no sería su día.

* * *

><p>Restaurante oriental Nipón, 5:00 pm…<p>

-Hace cuanto que no comía Tempura y Udón- Dijo Sun Hee.

-Bueno, ya lo estás volviendo a degustar- Dijo Akane felizmente mientras comía su ramen.

-¿Es normal que Ranma haga eso?- Preguntó Sun Hee mientras señalaba a Ranma, quien se encontraba como acostumbra a hacerlo, comiendo todo y sin modales.

-Descuiden, siempre come así- Respondió Akane mientras le salía una gotita en su cabeza.

-Oye, disculpa el atrevimiento, pero, ¿Ambos son prometidos?- Preguntó Yang Mi, causando que Akane se sonrojara y Ranma se empezara a ahogar con su comida.

-Bueno… etto… si, pero… nuestros padres nos comprometieron antes de nacer, así que, es por obligación- Respondió Akane mientras Ranma asentía, la verdad es que ambos mentían, más sin embargo, no se lo decían a ellos mismos.

-Pero he notado que son buena pareja- Dijo Yang Mi

-Si vieras como es a veces- Murmuró Akane.

-Tú no eres una especie de diosa, te lo recuerdo- Murmuró Ranma.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntó Akane, empezando a molestarse.

-A que eres muy poco romántica, insensible, marimacho y además pechos planos-

-Por lo menos no soy un cobarde que no se atrevió a hablar sobre Jusenkyo-

-¡Entiende que no quiero hablar de eso!-

-¡¿Por qué no? ¡No te pido la gran cosa!-

-¡Porque no, y ya!-

-¡¿A que le tienes miedo Saotome?-

-¡A nada!-

-¡Entonces… te escucho!-

-¡No voy a hablar de eso!-

-¡Vamos Ranma, supéralo!-

¡¿Quién dice que no lo he superado?-

-¡No lo has hecho, ¿Por qué otra razón no querrías hablar de eso?-

-¡Tal vez porque no tengo ganas!-

-¡Convincente respuesta!-

-¡Además, ¿por qué tanta urgencia de tocar el tema?-

-¡Pues porque…!

-Ejem, chicos…-

Ambos prometidos pararon en seco de su discusión para voltear a ver a unos muy confundidos Sun Hee y Yang Mi, así que suspiraron y empezaron a contarles la larga historia por la que discutían. Ya terminada la plática y demostrado que la maldición de Ranma es verdad, la pareja de novios se impactó, pero después comprendieron la situación y les sugirieron que a las 8:00 pm fueran a una feria organizada en el Hyde Park, el mismo parque donde Akane peleó con el ruso. Los prometidos aceptaron ir, y antes de que empezara la feria, las chicas se cambiarían.

* * *

><p>Cárcel de Londres, 6:30 pm…<p>

-¡Gran idea, maestra, gran idea!- Exclamó Ryoga mientras daba vueltas en la celda, pareciendo una especie de animal enjaulado.

-Agradezcan que hice el intento de salvarles el pellejo- Dijo la maestra cruzando sus brazos en actitud infantil.

-El cual fue un intento fallido- Dijo Lolita mientras en la pared de la celda dibujaba con gises que encontró.

-Mis padres se enterarán y me castigarán- Declaró un miedoso Kohaku.

-No podemos salir de aquí, a menos que paguemos la multa que es de 2000 euros- Dijo Ukyo.

-Es demasiado dinero, no tenemos la suficiente cantidad- Dijo Mousse.

-Seguramente policía malo tenernos en contra, y aunque paguemos multa, no dejarnos salir hasta mañana- Dijo Shampoo.

-Y todo por la culpa de la maestra más aniñada del mundo- Murmuró Ryoga molesto.

-¡¿Cómo dijo jovencito?-

-¡Es su culpa! ¡Ahora no podré ver a Akari!- Exclamó Ryoga molesto.

-¡Oigan, ya cálmense ambos!- Exclamó Toshio.

-¡No me calmaré hasta que la responsable del asunto nos saque de aquí!-

-¡¿Quiere pelear señor?- Exclamó la maestra Hinako -¡Porque por mí no hay problema!-

-¡Pero claro que quiero!-

-¡Ya cálmense ambos!- Exclamó Mousse.

-Saldremos de aquí, como sea- Murmuró Ryoga.

* * *

><p>Hyde Park, Feria organizada por el Comité de Artes Marciales, 8:00pm…<p>

-¡Nunca creí que esto lo organizara el comité de Artes Marciales!- Exclamó Akane.

-Se ve divertido, ¿Por qué no vamos hacia todas las atracciones?- Sugirió Yang Mi

-En ese caso, subámonos a la montaña rusa, ¿Qué les parece?-Sugirió Sun Hee.

-¡Pero claro que sí!- Exclamó Akane emocionada.

-Pero yo… jamás…- Murmuró Ranma.

-¡Vamos!- Exclamó Akane tomando de la mano a Ranma y conduciéndolo al susodicho juego. El joven se sonrojo, si bien es cierto que ya se habían agarrado de las manos en varias ocasiones, aún se ponía de esa manera.

Fila de la montaña rusa…

-Bien, es la super montaña rusa llamada "Dragonflight"- Dijo Akane.

-Se ve divertida, además de que esta tan enorme que no aguanto las ganas de subir- Dijo Sun Hee

-Akane, no creo que pueda subirme, ¿Por qué no mejor tú subes y yo te espero?- Murmuró Ranma.

-Pero Ranma, ¿acaso le tienes miedo?- Preguntó Akane.

-No, es que… pienso que no va a ser segura-

-Ranma, esta montaña rusa dice claramente que está perfectamente construida-

-¿Qué tal si no?-

-Cielos, no pensé que le tendrías miedo a esta montaña rusa, y eso que ya te has enfrentado a las alturas-

-Bien, me subiré-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí, seguro-

Las compuertas se abrieron, dejando pasar a los que les tocaba. Ranma y Akane se subieron a un vagón, y él empezó a temblar. Se había enfrentado a grandes enemigos en los que se encontraba a grandes alturas y ahora le da miedo una montaña rusa, ¡un simple juego mecánico!, bueno, según él, le tenía miedo, pero en realidad, tenía miedo de que a Akane le diera miedo, porque no sabría cómo controlar la situación. Una vez que la montaña ascendía, Ranma pudo divisar la noche en la ciudad de Londres, y luego, empezó la diversión en la montaña Rusa. Mientras Ranma gritaba y sentía cosquillas en el estomago, Akane empezó a gritar y a reírse, y como la risa es contagiosa, Ranma hizo lo mismo. Terminando el juego, se desplazaron a otra distracción. Esta vez… los carritos chocones.

Carros chocones…

-Dos equipos, Yang Mi y yo vamos a uno- Dijo Akane mientras la otra chica corría junto con ella.

-Ranma, parece que somos tú y yo el otro equipo- Dijo Sun Hee.

-Sí, ya lo creo-

Ambos equipos se subieron a sus carros chocones, y más personas, obvio, desconocidas, se subieron a la atracción. Akane pudo divisar a una pareja que para nada le caía bien, y que aseguraba, uno de ellos la miraba coquetamente, mientras la otra persona veía a cierto chico de trenza encantadoramente.

-No puede ser, ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?- Exclamó Akane.

-¿Quiénes?- Preguntó Yang Mi

-Te lo explicaré-

-Ranma, ¿Ya viste quienes llegaron?- Dijo Sun Hee.

-¡Maldita sea! Es Taylor-

-Y viene con su hermana Michelle-

-Hay que derrotarlos en este juego- Murmuró Ranma.

El juego comenzó y el carrito manejado por Michelle y Taylor golpeó al de Akane y Yang Mi, Ranma lo vio y rápidamente el coche de este equipo estampó contra el de los hermanos. Taylor miró a Ranma y enseguida chocaba el coche en el, cosa que le resultó fallida, ya que Sun Hee y Ranma se apartaron rápidamente. El coche de Akane y Yang Mi estampó al de Michelle y Taylor, lo cual causó que los hermanos iniciaran una persecución contra las dos chicas. Ranma y Sun Hee iban tras los hermanos, y por esta causa toda la demás gente salió de sus coches y observaron impresionados la persecución. Así se la pasaron durante 30 minutos, chocándose entre sí, pero eso se acabó, ya que el dueño del juego mecánico los hizo bajarse. Definitivamente, sería una noche de competencia.

Zona de videojuegos, y demás…

-Ranma, tenemos que competir contra ambos- Dijo Akane.

-¿En serio quieres competir?- Preguntó Ranma.

-Sí, quiero demostrarles que hagan lo que hagan jamás me daré por vencida-

-Bien, si tu lo dices-

-¡Pasen y jueguen el tiro al blanco!- Exclamó un señor, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes.

-Taylor, quiero el premio- Dijo Michelle.

-Hermanita, lo tendrás- Respondió Taylor confiadamente.

-No si yo lo gano- Dijo Akane.

-Oh, Akane, ¿quieres competir por él?- Preguntó Taylor.

-No lo hará sola- Dijo Ranma.

-Bien, pues entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder-

Los cuatro competidores se acercaron al puesto y tomaron sus lugares. Ranma y Akane entendieron que el juego se trataba de meter el chorro de agua en su tiro al blanco y hacer avanzar al muñeco que se encontraba arriba, si lo lograban se llevaban un premio. Akane empezó a disparar con su chorro de agua, mientras Ranma hacía lo mismo. Taylor se quedó a la mitad, y que Michelle le tiró por accidente la pistola, y los dos prometidos iban a la par, hasta que llegaron al mismo tiempo arriba. El señor, amablemente, les dio un premio a ambos. Ranma recibió un peluche y Akane unas fotos de los mejores artistas marciales del momento.

-Ehm… Akane… ¡Ten!- Exclamó Ranma dándole su peluche.

-Gracias, y tu ten esto, se que te gustará- Dijo Akane sonriéndole a Ranma mientras le daba las fotos.

-De nada-

Y así los chicos fueron a competir con los hermanos. Algunas veces ganaba Ranma, otras Taylor, y otras Akane. Michelle no compitió, ya que quería ver cómo le iba a Ranma. Akane notó la intensa mirada con la que la chica londinense veía a su prometido, esto solo la enfureció y cuando Ranma ya había terminado la competencia, Akane no le hacía caso. Sun Hee y Yang Mi los miraban y no decían nada. El chico de trenza pensó en cómo hacer que su prometida dejara de ignorarlo, y se le ocurrió algo al ver a un grupo de coristas en el escenario de la feria.

* * *

><p>Cárcel de Londres, 8:30 pm…<p>

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Exclamó desesperado Kohaku.

-Cierto, ya no podemos seguir aquí, o ¿Quién irá a recoger a los que llegaron?- Dijo Lolita.

-Tener que idear plan, ahora- Dijo decidida Shampoo.

-¿Y convertirnos en delincuentes? ¡Eso jamás!- Exclamó la maestra Hinako.

-¡Si claro, como no lo somos, nos encarcelaron injustamente!- Exclamó Ryoga con tono sarcástico.

-¡Pero no fue mi culpa!- Exclamó la maestra Hinako.

-¡Claro que fue culpa suya, sino no estuviéramos adentro de esta estúpida celda!- Exclamó Mousse.

-¡Si no nos saca inmediatamente de aquí le diré a mi padre que la expulse como maestra!- Exclamó Kuno.

-¡Si me dejan de alzar la voz les prometo que no les aplicare el Happo 5 yen satsu!- Exclamó la maestra Hinako.

-Oigan, ¿y por qué no se nos ocurrió salir de la celda y fugarnos?- Preguntó Ukyo.

-¡¿Cómo si nos vigilan?- Preguntó Ryoga.

-Podemos dormir a los guardias- Dijo Toshio.

-¿Y con qué?- Preguntó Lolita.

-Creo que tengo algo de los somníferos de mi hermana Kodachi, me los dio para hacer trampa en el concurso- Dijo Kuno mientras sacaba un frasco pequeño.

-¡Bien! Ahora, ¿Quién los distrae mientras les echamos el somnífero?- Preguntó Mousse.

-Maestra infantil poder hacerlo- Dijo Shampoo.

3 minutos después…

-Creo que ya hicieron un buen efecto los somníferos- Dijo Kohaku.

-Ahora sí, Ryoga, hazlo- Dijo Toshio.

-Bien- Ryoga se acercó a la pared y enseguida aplicó el ataque -¡Bakusai Tenketsu!- Exclamó Ryoga mientras la pared se hacía añicos.

En ese momento empezó a sonar la alarma, y todos los policías salieron a ver qué sucedía. Los chicos y la maestra corrieron rápidamente como los artistas marciales que son, y llegaron al auto.

-¿Quién conduce?- Preguntó Lolita.

-Pues yo tenía una licencia…- Dijo Kohaku.

-Entonces hazlo tú mi amigo- Dijo Kuno.

-Lo malo es que me la quitaron por desobedecer reglas de transito-

-Entonces yo seré tu copiloto- Dijo Toshio decidido.

-¡Subamos!- Exclamó Ryoga.

Todos subieron rápidamente al auto y Kohaku arrancó. Los policías los vieron fugándose, y el oficial encargado de arrestarlos por "molestar" a su hijo empezó a perseguirlos. Otra vez se ve en Londres una persecución entre policías y jóvenes que escapaban para ir a recoger a sus seres queridos. Kohaku pronto fue apresado por cuatro patrullas que lo intentaban bloquear. Lolita, Shampoo y Ukyo lanzaron globos que consiguieron llenar con huevos para distraer a los policías, logrando un buen resultado. La única patrulla que quedó intocable fue la del oficial, quien los seguía sin perder vista de ellos.

En la feria, rueda de la fortuna…

-¿Akane, que te ocurre?- Preguntó Ranma.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Respondió ella con un tono de enojo.

-Por el tono de voz con el que me contestaste-

-No tengo nada-

-Akane, te conozco, te enojaste conmigo-

-¿Y si así fuera qué?-

-No sé el porqué de tu enojo-

-¡¿Acaso no viste como te miraba Michelle?- Estalló Akane.

-Ni cuenta me di-

-¡Oh, claro! ¡Porque a ti te agrada que las chicas te miren!-

-Creo que deberías sentarte y escuchar atentamente el silencio-

-¡No lo voy a…!

En esos momentos fue interrumpida por una melodía en piano que sonaba en los altavoces de la feria. La rueda de la fortuna se detuvo y se quedó en una distancia donde se pudiera observar el coro que estaba listo para cantar una canción.

_Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka?  
>Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?<em>

-Es… es la canción de mamá- Murmuró Akane impresionada.

-Lo sé- Dijo Ranma

Por lo mientras podemos ver a unos jóvenes que llegaron al aeropuerto de Londres y rápidamente bajaron del auto, corriendo para ir por los que iban a recoger. El policía solo pudo dejarlos ir, que otro remedio le quedaba.

_Ima made watashi no kokoro wo umete ita mono  
>Ushianatte hajimete kizuita<em>

_Konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto  
>Konna ni mo egao wo kureteita koto<em>

-¿Pero como…?-

-Digamos que alguien les comentó de la canción-

_Ushianatte shimatta daishou wo totetsumonaku ooki sugite  
>Torimodosou to hisshi ni te wo nobashite mogaku keredo Maru de kaze no you ni surinukete todokisou de todokanai<em>

En el aeropuerto llegaron todas las personas que debían esperar. Mousse y Shampoo fueron a ver a Cologne, mientras que Lolita fue hacia su madre, Kuno con su padre, Hiroshi y Daisuke fueron con Toshio y Kohaku, mientras que Yuka y Sayuri fueron con Ukyo.

_Kodoku to zetsubou ni mune wo shimetsukerare  
>Kokoro ga kowaresou ni naru keredo<br>Omoide ni nokoru anata no egao ga  
>Watashi wo itsumo hagemashite kureru<em>

Y Ryoga corrió para abrazar fuertemente a Akari, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, acto que demostró que se amaban.

…_. Coro de voz de Nico Nico Chorus…._

-¿Tu les dijiste de la canción?- Preguntó Akane.

-Bueno, si… es que creí que… de esa manera, ya… bueno… no seguirías enojada- Dijo Ranma sonrojado.

-Ranma…- Murmuró Akane.

-No es estúpido, ¿o sí?-

En eso sintió un cuerpo abrazando al suyo, la calidez de Akane, quien empezó a llorar de alegría, y eufóricamente abrazó al muchacho, quien se sonrojó al instante.

_Mou ichido ano koro ni modoro  
>Konda wo kitto daijoubu<br>Itsuma soba de waratteiyou  
>Anata no sugu soba de...<em>

Todos los chicos llegaron rápidamente a la feria, y se olvidaron totalmente de Ranma y Akane, en vez de ir a molestarlos fueron a ver el coro que cantaba. Yuka y Sayuri divisaron a Sun Hee, Yang Mi y la familia de Ranma y Akane. Estaban viendo que tal les iba a los dos muchachos, y siguieron observándolos, abrazados se veían como una pareja.

-Cariño, siempre estarás conmigo- Murmuró Soun mientras miraba al cielo escuchando la canción de la señora Tendo.

_Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu,ka?  
>Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka?<br>Itsumo no you ni egao se ite kuremasu ka?  
>Ima wa tada sore wo nagai tsuzukeru.<em>

-Gracias Ranma… es lo mejor que has hecho por mí- Dijo Akane abrazando todavía al muchacho.

-Akane, ¿sigues enojada?- Preguntó él sonrojado como siempre.

-No, te estoy eternamente agradecida-

-Sabes, tu madre era una excelente persona, estaría orgullosa de ti-

-Muchas gracias Ranma…-

-No se han dado cuenta de que actúan como novios- Dijo Nabiki mientras comía un algodón de azúcar.

-Si- Asintieron Yuka, Sayuri, Yang Mi y Sun Hee con una gotita de sudor en su cien

-Espero que las cosas sigan así- Murmuró Genma.

-Eso esperamos- Murmuró Nodoka.

…Último coro de Nico Nico Chorus

Así termina este capítulo, lleno de varios retos para nuestros protagonistas, lleno de varías escenas de diversión, de amor. Ambos artistas marciales han dado un nuevo paso en su relación, el conquistarse de una manera de que ambos queden mal. Y para poder estar juntos, tendrán que vencer muchas pruebas, además de que la próxima competencia estará reñida. Pero no es el momento todavía, por ahora, ambos disfrutarían del abrazo tan anhelado en sus corazones, el abrazo lleno de ternura y amor.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bien ya termine al fin… les dije que lo compensaría con un largo capítulo, espero que les haya agradado.<p>

Las canciones que agregué son propiedad de 2ne1, INFINITE y la última es del anime "Higurashi no naku koro ni", debo admitir que esa canción me encantó, y la versión que puse es la de Nico Nico Chorus, la pueden buscar en Youtube. Repito, solo las tomé prestadas, pero no son mías.

El Tempura y el Udón son dos platillos tradicionales de la cocina japonés (para los que no sepan).

El nombre de la montaña rusa es "Dragonflight" que significa "Vuelo del Dragón", no se molesten por la falta de creatividad xD.

Bien, es mi deber decirles que tal vez no actualice tan seguido, debido a que saldré de secundaria y estudiaré la carrera de ingeniería civil, por lo que me quedará poco tiempo libre, además de que entraré a trabajar aproximadamente dentro de un año y medio, entonces, no se decepcionen. Por ahora a disfrutar.

Criticas, comentarios, aplausos y tomatazos son bienvenidos (excepto groserías).

Saludos y sayonara de parte de… ¡Sandy!_  
><em>


	9. Los borrachos siempre ganan, Parte 1

¡Ni-hao! ¡Kon´nichiwa! ¡Hello! ¡Hi! ¡Hola! Bueno, les traigo otro capítulo de este fic, regáñenme por mi falta de inspiración, que remedio tengo yo U.U. Además, ya entré a prepa, y pues me ha quitado el tiempo…

Bueno, el disclamer ya se lo saben, y la trama está ubicada en el 2011, así que ya saben, si aparece tecnología, ya están enterados.

Y… ¡Comenzamos!

* * *

><p>Dojo de entrenamiento, 5 de Marzo, 3:00 pm…<p>

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- Exclamó Ranma mientras golpeaba a un muñeco de tela.

-¡Hola Ranma!- Exclamó Hiroshi.

-Hola… Hiroshi…- Saludó Ranma con la respiración entrecortada, producto de su entrenamiento.

-¡Hola chicos!- Exclamó Daisuke entrando con un algodón de azúcar.

-Hola…- Saludó Ranma.

-¡Hola Daisuke!- Exclamó Hiroshi.

-¿Qué haces Ranma? ¿Entrenando?- Preguntó Daisuke.

-Si… -

-¿Ya te toca competir?- Preguntaron los dos chicos en coro.

-Pues si…-

-Debe ser muy interesante competir, ¿no?- Dijo Daisuke.

-Pues… Akane me dijo… que no me confiara- Respondió el artista marcial.

-Entonces es un contrincante muy fuerte- Opinó Hiroshi.

-Y dinos Ranma, ¿Cómo te enteraste de que te tocaba competir y con quién?-

-Comenzó todo en la mañana…-

* * *

><p><strong>Comedor de la Habitación 321…<strong>

**-Cielos, que cansancio- Dijo Ranma sirviendo el desayuno.**

**-Ranma no te quejes, tenemos que entrenar más al rato- Respondió Akane.**

**-Sí, pero por lo menos me hubieras despertado a mediodía-**

**-Pero son las diez de la mañana, y seguramente ya dormiste todo lo que tenías que dormir-**

**-No es verdad, ayer ya me dormí como a las 12:00 de la noche-**

**-¿Quién te obliga a dormirte tan tarde?-**

**-Pues… pues… es que pensaba en algo-**

**-¿Y en que pensabas?- **

**-Bueno, es… es que…- Balbuceó Ranma con un lindo color carmín surcando sus mejillas, pareciendo una manzana roja.**

**-¿Y por qué te pones nervioso?-**

**-¿T-te acuerdas de… ayer en la n-noche?- Preguntó Ranma recordando lo de la rueda de la fortuna y la canción.**

**-Ah… etto… si… - Respondió Akane sonrojada.**

**-M-me preocupa que… que los p-paparazzi hayan malinterpretado… las cosas-**

**-¿Estás diciendo que creyeron que tú y yo… somos pareja de verdad?- **

**-No sé si lo creyeron o no… pero…-**

**-Dime, Ranma…-**

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-¿En verdad tú… tú crees que seríamos… bueno… unos excelentes novios? Porque, yo… bueno, si tu quieres… no me molestaría… tú sabes… ehm…- Dijo Akane sonrojándose.**

**-Ehhh... ¡si piensas que me resultaría bueno estás muy equivocada! ¡Claro que me molestaría, es más… solo estamos comprometidos por obligación!-**

**-¡Oh, claro! ¡¿Por qué rayos debí pensar que en serio te agradaría?! ¡Se me olvidaba que eras el insensible de Ranma Saotome!- Exclamó Akane enojada.**

**-¡Yo no soy insensible, en cambio tú eres la violenta!- Contraatacó Ranma.**

**-¡Y yo que pensé que te agradaría!-**

**-¡Pues fíjate que no! ¡¿A quién le gustaría ser tu novio?!-**

**-¡¿A sí?! ¡A quien le gustaría que tú la abraces!- Exclamó la chica de ojos marrón, cruzándose de brazos y con el tenedor en la boca, el cuál contenía una pequeña fresa que agarró de sus hot cakes.**

**-¡A quien le gustaría besarte!- Exclamó Ranma, pero el chico fue disminuyendo su tono de voz, ya que le llamo la atención el tenedor.**

**Akane se dio cuenta de que el joven bajó el tono de su voz, dejo de cruzarse de brazos y se quedó viéndolo. De repente tomó el tenedor y lo sacó sin una fresa en él –Hum, ya veo… pues ni me gustaría que alguien me besara- Y después de declarar esto, agarró otra fresa y se la llevó a la boca, todo ante la insólita mirada de un chico de trenza que empezaba a mover su mirada hasta la boca de ella.**

**-Ah, pues… ¿a quién le interesaría… le interesaría?- De pronto, su mirada bajó hacia la mano libre de ella, y sin quererlo, la agarró -¿A quién le… interesaría… tomarte de la mano?-**

**-¿Y a quien… le interesaría… corresponderte?- Dijo Akane mientras correspondía aquel gesto.**

**-Bueno, yo… eh…- Balbuceó Ranma mientras se acercaba a ella.**

**-Dime, acaso… tú… si… me… quieres… besar… o-**

**-Y-yo, no… quiero decir…-**

**Y mientras más balbuceaban, más se acercaban, cada uno cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del lento acercamiento entre ellos. Akane no estaba segura de lo que sentía Ranma por ella, pero se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, el solo contacto con la mano del chico le hacía sentir mariposas, y estaba ansiosa por besarlo. El joven sentía los mismos deseos de besar a la chica que le sujetaba la mano, tampoco estaba seguro de lo que ella sentía por él, más sin embargo, todas las sensaciones que se presentaban en su estomago le impulsaban a cometer ese acto tan deseado. Pero justo cuando estaban rozando sus labios…**

**-¡Ranma! ¡Akane!- Exclamaron dos adultos nerviosos entrando como si fueran animales, uno con bigote y pelo negros, mientras el otro con una calva y lentes.**

**-¿Qué… pasa?- Preguntó el chico volteado de espaldas y separado de la chica con la que momentos antes se besaría.**

**-Cielos, chico, ¿Por qué esa actitud?- Preguntó Genma.**

**-No… pasa… nada- Murmuró Akane volteada igualmente que Ranma, y claro, con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.**

**-Bueno, veníamos a decirles quienes del equipo competirán- Anunció Soun.**

**-¿En serio?- Preguntaron los dos prometidos al unísono, causando que desviaran su mirada.**

**-Sí, serán Ryoga, Shin Lee y Ranma- Dijo Genma.**

**-Ganaré- Fue la única respuesta que dio Ranma.**

**-¿A sí?- Preguntó Akane sarcásticamente, ciertamente ya se le subía el ego al muchacho.**

**-No por algo soy Ranma Saotome-**

**-Y no por algo es Bruno Köller- Respondió Soun.**

**-¡¿Bruno Köller?!- Exclamó Akane sorprendida.**

**-¿Quién es Bruno como se llame?- **

**-¡¿No sabes de él?!- Exclamaron al unísono Akane y Soun con cara de sorpresa.**

**Ranma miró a su padre, ya que este último no había reaccionado como los dos Tendo –Apenas me enteré de él por Soun- Respondió el hombre de lentes.**

**-Verás Ranma-kun, Bruno Köller es el máximo exponente de las artes marciales alemanas, ha ganado los últimos 4 años las medallas de primer lugar, y bueno, técnicamente sabe muchas técnicas que tú controlas- Respondió Soun.**

**-¿Me está diciendo que… que ese tipo me puede ganar?-**

**-Ranma, él es uno de los mejores luchadores mundiales, así que debes de entrenar y no confiarte- Dijo Akane en un tono muy serio, el cual convenció al joven.**

**-Por cierto, Akane…- Dijo Soun, atrayendo la atención de todos.**

**-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ella.**

**-Te llego correspondencia en la puerta, mira, es una carta- **

**-A ver…- Murmuró Akane.**

_**Querida y adorada Akane:**_

_**Esta carta es para ofrecerte mis más sinceras disculpas por lo que pasó hace ocho años, de verdad, no era mi intención robarte un beso, es solo que me gustaste… y no me canso de repetirlo, me sigues gustando, es por esa razón que JAMÁS me he comprometido y estado con alguna chica, porque tú eres la única. Eres una chica linda, sexy, graciosa, delicada y fuerte a la vez, decidida, amable, cariñosa… hay tantas cosas que me encantan de ti, desde la primera vez que te vi me gustaste, y créeme que viéndote ahora mi corazón suspira mucho más.**_

_**Akane, sé que estás comprometida con Ranma Saotome, el chico que dicen es muy fuerte, y a mis oídos llegó por los chinos, que tuvo un enfrentamiento y ganó, me imagino la cantidad de fuerza que poseerá, solo déjame decirte una cosa… el tendrá eso y tal vez mucho más, pero creo y he escuchado que no es muy gentil ni nada bondadoso contigo, y desearía que me dieras una oportunidad. Yo te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero necesito que me aceptes y dejes de lado a ese hombre que no te hará feliz. Por favor, cásate conmigo…**_

_**En el sobre está el anillo, acéptame.**_

_**Con amor… Bruno Köller.**_

**-Oh… por… dios…- Murmuró Akane con un color carmín en sus mejillas y los ojos abiertos.**

**Soun y Genma revisaron el sobre y efectivamente, encontraron el anillo. Este era de oro, tenía grabado la frase "Sé mi esposa", y poseía un diamante puro, muy grande y reluciente, además adentro había un collar de perlas blanco y unos aretes que combinaban con él collar.**

**-¡¿Cómo se atreve?!- Exclamó Akane enojada.**

**-Vaya, mira nada más, quien lo diría, tienes más admiradores- Dijo Ranma con tono de enojo.**

**-¡Pero a mí ni siquiera me gusta! ¡Y eso jamás pasó!- Exclamó Akane aún más irritada y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.**

**-¡Entonces por qué rayos te sonrojas!-**

**-¡Porque jamás en mi vida había recibido una carta así!-**

**-¡Jaja, no me hagas reír!-**

**-¡¿Cómo rayos querías que reaccionara con esta estúpida carta?!-**

**-¡No te hagas la inocente, eso pasó y jamás me lo dijiste!-**

**-¡Que no pasó! ¡Y por cierto, ni creas que aceptaré su propuesta de matrimonio!-**

**-¡Claro, porque te ha de gustar ese tal Taylor!-**

**-¡Eso no es verdad!-**

**-¡Oh sí que lo es, lo que no entiendo es porque todos van detrás de ti!-**

**-¡No sé de qué me hables, pero lo que te digo es verdad!-**

**-¡Es simple! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienen que ir tras de ti?! ¡No me explico, y cada vez que uno te ve le aparece un brillo en los ojos que no es para nada inocente!-**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡Escucha, no sé porque te pones así, pero pareciera que estás celoso!-**

**-¡¿Y-yo… c-celos-so?!- Preguntó Ranma sonrojado.**

**-Pues eso parece, mira que enojarse solo porque a otros chicos les parezco atractiva- Dijo Akane cruzándose de brazos.**

**-¡N-no estoy c-celoso! ¡¿Quién estaría celoso de alguien como tú, marimacho?!-**

**-¡Eso no lo pensabas hace rato! ¡Casi y…!-**

**-¿Casi qué, Akane?- Preguntó Genma cuando la chica se detuvo.**

**-Si hija, ¿casi qué?- Cuestionó Soun.**

**-Casi… ¡Ah, olvídenlo!- Mencionó la chica antes de salir de su habitación –Mejor apúrate Ranma, tenemos que entrenar todos- Y salió de ahí, dejando a Ranma más que sonrojado, pues ya casi declaraban su casi beso.**

-Asi fue como me… entere- Terminó Ranma mientras volteaba su cara para que sus amigos no le vieran el sonrojo.

-¿Y cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Hiroshi.

-Bueno, pues la verdad no estoy nervioso, pero…-

-No, no- Dijo Hiroshi interrumpiendo a Ranma -¿Me refiero a cómo te sientes después de que casi besas a Akane?-

-No estamos hablando de eso- Murmuró Ranma enfadado.

-Pero amigo, ¡Casi la besas!- Opinó Daisuke.

-¿Y q-que con e-eso?-

-¡Que casi besas a Akane, por Kami, es Akane, la chica más hermosa de todas!- Exclamaron Daisuke e Hiroshi al mismo tiempo.

-¡P-pero a mi n-no me gusta!-

-Ranma, puedes dejar de fingir eso con nosotros, ya sabes, somos tus amigos- Dijo Daisuke con tono de ofendido.

-Con amigos como ustedes quien necesita enemigos- Murmuró mientras volvía a entrenar con ese muñeco de tela.

-Nos ofendes Ranma, por una vez en tu vida confía en nosotros, no le diremos a Akane de nada- Sugirió Hiroshi.

-No… gracias-

-Vamos, Akane no se enterará- Dijo Daisuke.

-¿Enterarme de qué?- Preguntó Akane entrando al Dojo de entrenamiento.

-¡De nada! No nos hagas caso, estamos locos, ¿verdad chicos?- Preguntó Ranma nerviosamente.

-Pues…- Pronunció Hiroshi.

-Ahmm…- Murmuró Daisuke.

-¿Verdad, chicos?- Dijo el chico de trenza mientras pellizcaba a escondidas los brazos de sus "amigos confiables" y forzaba una sonrisa.

-Sí, si…- Expresó Hiroshi.

-Estamos… locos- Soltó Daisuke.

-Ok…- Murmuró Akane no del todo convencida –Ranma, mi padre dice que ya puedes venir a comer-

-Está bien- Respondió el chico mientras retomaba sus golpes hacia el muñeco de tela.

-Por cierto, necesito que vayas a comprar alguna bebida para la comida-

-No puedo Akane, tengo que concentrarme otros minutos antes de ir a comer-

-Oye, ¿Qué te cuesta?-

-Mi concentración…-

-Bobo…-

-¡Espera Akane, nosotros podemos ir!- Exclamó Hiroshi al ver que Akane se retiraba.

-¿De verdad? No deberían…-

-No te preocupes, nosotros lo haremos- Dijo Daisuke.

-Muchas gracias chicos-

-No hay de que, todo sea por nuestra queridísima Akane- Soltó Hiroshi, causando que Ranma se tensara del enojo.

-Aquí tienen, es el dinero-

-Ok, vamos Hiroshi-

-Si Daisuke-

Ambos chicos corrieron para poder ir, mientras que Ranma ahora estaba golpeando a su objetivo, imaginando que eran nada más y nada menos que sus "amigos"

-Sabes Ranma- Mencionó Akane, llamando la atención de su prometido –Por lo menos todavía hay caballeros- Soltó ella mientras hacia una mueca burlona y se echaba a correr.

"Marimacho" Pensó Ranma tratando de concentrarse, pero no pudo "¿A quién engaño? No lo es y jamás lo será"

* * *

><p>Por lo mientras, en una calle a dos cuadras del Dojo de entrenamiento…<p>

-Daisuke, somos unos genios- Afirmó Hiroshi mientras sostenía la botella de soda que compraron.

-Pues de hecho sí, no puedo creer que Ranma no sea caballeroso con la preciosa Akane-

-Quisiera ser el prometido de ella-

-Si…-

-Pss…- Se escuchó desde adentro de un callejón.

-¿Oíste algo Hiroshi?- Preguntó Daisuke.

-Sí, pero, ¿de dónde…?-

-Pss… aquí, en el callejón…- Mencionó una voz misteriosa desde ahí.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron, y de entre las sombras solo divisaron una sudadera negra, una máscara de "Anonymous" y unos pants del mismo color de la sudadera.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Daisuke.

-Eso no les interesa- Expresó el misterioso encapuchado con una voz fingida.

-Amigo, ¿Nos vas a robar?- Cuestionó Hiroshi temeroso.

-No, solo les quiero pedir un pequeño favor- Expresó volteando a ver a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie se enterara de lo que iba a pedir –Tiene que ver con Ranma Saotome, verán, ¿Conocen a Taylor Marshall?-

-Sí, es ese tipo que solo acosa a Akane, es el del equipo de Inglaterra- Dijo Hiroshi.

-El que se cree muy acá toda la cosa, y para colmo sabe hablar un buen japonés. Lo único que le hará falta es la fuerza suficiente para luchar con Ranma, es nuestro amigo y créeme, lo conocemos bastante bien- Aseguró Daisuke muy convencido.

-Jeje, escuchen, soy de Alemania, se hablar buen japonés y me enteré de que mañana un miembro de mi equipo luchará con ese tal Ranma, ¿o estoy en lo equivocado?- Ambos jóvenes afirmaron con la cabeza –Bien, quiero que Taylor compita con Bruno, y para eso necesito sacar a Ranma Saotome del concurso-

-¿Y cómo rayos crees que te ayudaremos?- Preguntó Hiroshi.

-Ranma es nuestro amigo, y sabemos que él le ganará a Bruno como se llame- Admitió Daisuke.

-¿Aun a pesar de que les daré dinero?-

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron callados, luego se dirigieron las miradas y Daisuke asintió con la cabeza -¿Cuánto nos darás?- Preguntaron ambos chicos.

-¿Qué les parece 50 libras esterlinas?-

-Cien- Dijeron los dos.

-Bien, 100 libras esterlinas-

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-

-Lo que tienen que hacer es simple…-

Y así, desde ese callejón se escucharon solo murmuros, y se veían dos sombras que recibían su pago, para luego irse corriendo. La otra sombra que se quedó en el callejón rápidamente se quitó su disfraz y empezó a reírse. Nada bueno tramó.

* * *

><p>Rápidamente llegaron al Dojo de entrenamiento, esperando encontrar a la que sería la victima del que les pagó tan suculenta cantidad de dinero, y efectivamente: la victima del plan tan alocado de ese tipo raro estaba en el Dojo, recogiendo su toalla justamente para salir. Hubieran llegado más temprano si no hubiera sido porque a Daisuke se le desabrocharon las agujetas, ahora tendrían que ideárselas para convencerlo.<p>

-¡Espera Ranma ¿A dónde vas?!- Exclamó Hiroshi.

-A comer, ¿Por qué?-

-¡Tenemos un buen lugar para ello!- Trató de convencer Daisuke.

-Pero se enojaran si no voy…- Se excusó Ranma.

-¡Nada Ranma, Yo iré a dejar rápidamente el refresco y tú esperarás pacientemente!- Exclamó Hiroshi tomando la bebida y dejándola como rayo, unos minutos después apareció.

-¡Vamos Ranma!- Exclamó Daisuke tirando del brazo de su amigo de trenza.

-P-pero… Akane…-

-Nada de eso, Akane está bien y ya me dieron la autorización tus papás- Dijo Hiroshi.

-Bien, pero más les vale que la comida sea bastante buena-

-Lo será Ranma, lo será-

-Kasumi, ¿me estás diciendo que Hiroshi llegó casi corriendo y solo dejó la botella yéndose?- Preguntó Akane.

-Si, dijo que tenía prisa- Respondió Kasumi.

-Casi tira el biberón de Chieko- Respondió Nodoka con la bebe en brazos.

-Vaya, es extraño, ¿A dónde tendría que ir?-

-No lo sabemos, por cierto Akane, ¿ya le avisaste a mi hijo que ya vamos a servir la comida?-

-Sí, ya le dije, pero todavía se quedó entrenando-

-O tal vez no-

-¿Nabiki? ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó intrigada Akane.

-Fui a ver el Dojo de entrenamiento y resulta que mi cuñadito no está-

-¿A dónde habrá ido?- Se preguntó Nodoka.

-Yo vi que iba con Hiroshi y Daisuke, estos lo iban tirando de los brazos- Respondió la chantajista mientras comía una manzana –Oí que lo trataban de convencer con que comerían rico y no sé que más cosas-

-Ahora entendemos porque Hiroshi tenía prisa- Dijo Kasumi.

-Solo espero que vuelvan temprano- Murmuró Nodoka.

-No se preocupe, volverán… eso creo- Dijo Akane no del todo convencida.

En algún bar de Londres, 11:30 pm…

-Hiroshi, esto se nos está saliendo de control- Murmuró Daisuke para que nadie los pudiera escuchar.

-Dímelo a mí, la verdad nunca esperé ver a Ranma así-

-Creo que no debimos haber aceptado la propuesta de ese tipo-

-¡Oigan chicos! ¿Por qué rayos se secreteaban?- Dijo Ranma con el tono de voz de un borracho. Sus ropas ya estaban un poco desarregladas y tenía algunos cabellos sueltos, tenía los ojos rojos y su aliento apestaba a alcohol –Mejor dejen de hablar y vean como derroto a un tipo en las vencidas- Y regresó a su lugar con el tipo rudo con el que estaba jugando.

-Daisuke, me da miedo-

-Si… a mi también… ¿deberíamos llamarla?-

-¿A quién?-

-A mi mamá ¡¿Pues a quién crees?! ¡A Akane zopenco!-

-¡No me digas zopenco! ¡Además sería muy arriesgado!-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Tonto, Akane nos matará y nos pedirá explicaciones!-

-¿Se te ocurre a alguien mejor para hablarle?-

La charla entre esos jóvenes fue interrumpida por un sonido estruendoso, el cual provenía de la mesa donde se encontraba Ranma. Y para su sorpresa de ellos dos el chico de trenza había ganado el combate de fuercitas contra un tipo de tatuajes y músculos. Acto seguido Ranma levantó las manos en señal de victoria y recibió alabanzas de los hombres que apostaban por su fuerza, y recibió su premio, el cual consistía en cerveza gratis, claro que el chico la aceptó porque ya estaba tomado, incluso se sentó al lado ya de los dos chicos que lo miraban entre asustados y nerviosos para luego tomarse el suculento premio.

-Ranma, ahorita regresamos- Dijo Hiroshi con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿A dónde van chicos? Conseguí más para nosotros-

-Sí, pero… ehm… tenemos que ir… a… a… la tienda de enfrente, por… por más botanas- Se excusó Daisuke.

-Bueno, entonces aquí los ¡hip! Espero-

* * *

><p>Hotel Royale of England, Habitación 321, 11:40 pm…<p>

'Ring… Ring…'

-¿Y ahora quien rayos será a esta hora?- Se preguntó Akane medio dormida, la chica agarró el teléfono y contestó con un débil hola.

-Akane ¿eres tú?- Sonó una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Hiroshi?-

-Akane, escucha, necesitamos que vengas-

-¿Y para que…?-

-Porque Ranma está borracho- Esta frase causó que Akane se reincorporara de golpe.

-¿Qué… dijiste?-

-Ranma está borracho, es que lo llevamos a comer y…-

-¡¿Cómo rayos se les ocurre haberlo puesto a beber?!- Exclamó encolerizada mientras recogía su bolsa y metía sus cosas –Ahora entiendo porque no habían regresado, bien, estaré por allá en una hora-

-De acuerdo, te daré la dirección-

-Ajá- Empezó a anotar la dirección del bar en donde se encontraba su prometido.

Momentos más tarde en la habitación de Sun Hee…

'Toc Toc'

-¿Quién?- Preguntó una voz masculina desde adentro.

-Soy yo, Akane- Ante esto el chico abrió la puerta preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa Akane?-

-Necesito tu ayuda para que pueda ir por Ranma-

-¿Y eso?-

-Es que Hiroshi y Daisuke me hablaron desde un teléfono público y me dijeron que Ranma estaba borracho-

-¿Y no necesitaremos a alguien más?-

-Si-

-¿Qué te parece si tu vas por Ryoga y Mousse, yo voy por Toshio y Kohaku, si?-

-Trato hecho-

Con Sun Hee…

-¿Qué? Imposible- Dijo Kohaku.

-Pues eso parece, pero en fin, vine por su ayuda-

-¿Tu solicitas ayuda?- Preguntó Toshio.

-Sí, mi deber como el amigo de Akane es ayudarla-

-No gracias…- Respondieron los dos chicos.

-¿Ni siquiera por Akane?- Preguntó Sun Hee.

-De acuerdo- Soltó Toshio.

-Cuenta con nosotros amigo- Dijo Kohaku.

Con Akane…

-¡¿Qué Saotome qué?!- Exclamaron Ryoga y Mousse sorprendidos.

-Si, Ranma bebió mucho y ahora necesito ir por él, entonces les quería pedir su ayuda-

-¿Y a estas horas que vamos a hacer? Me interrumpiste de mi sueño con Shampoo- Dijo Mousse un poco molesto.

-Pero yo te vi hace un par de horas rogando para que Shampoo te dejara dormir en la cama- Dijo Ryoga.

-¡¿Y tú como sabes eso?!-

- Porque iba a mi habitación y pasé por la tuya-

-¡No es justo Hibiki! ¡Jamás te ando espiando!-

-¡Pero no fue mi intención haber oído!-

-¡Bueno ya! ¿Me ayudarán o no?- Dijo Akane cansada de oír su pequeña discusión.

-Cuenta conmigo, Akane-san-

-Gracias Ryoga-

-Lo ayudaré, pero espero que no se acerque a mi querida Shampoo-

-Está bien, vamos-

Y ahora…. ¿Qué sigue?... Ir por el borracho, pues ellos siempre ganan… o tal vez no

* * *

><p>Jeje, pues aquí lo dejo para no seguirme de largo… pido disculpas por no haber entrado ya hace tiempo, pero la razón: mi escuela es realmente exigente, y necesito cumplir con los trabajos, y pues otra cosa es que tengo que entrenar Taekwondo, entonces pues me deja poco tiempo, y más tratándose de mi carrera, pero en fin.<p>

Les agradezco los reviews, jeje, y les anticipo que continuare la historia de "Cuando el viento llora", estará llena de terror, drama, sangre y romance, pasen a leerla.

Saludos y sayonara de parte de….¡Sandy!


End file.
